


The Proposal

by safeway



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeway/pseuds/safeway
Summary: AU. The Proposal meets Legend of Korra with a twist.(Only Ch. 6 is rated E // Chs. 1 to 5 are the main story and those are rated T)





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all! First things first. Please bear in mind that this is my first time writing and publishing work and to make it easier on myself I've decided to take on one of my all-time favorite Sandra Bullock movies. It will carry a lot of similarities but I've added my own personal touch. That being said, I own nothing.  
> I have several chapters written out already but I decided to post this first one to get an idea of whether or not it will be well received or if I should even bother to continue. Please give me all your criticism or reviews.  
> Lastly, this is my first time ever journeying into the world of omegaverse so please keep that in mind when reading, but to those that don't enjoy it, don't worry it's not a big factor.  
> That's it! Happy reading!

The sound of clicking heels coming down the hall alerted all the desk workers on the 27th floor of the incoming arrival of their boss, Future Industries’ very own, Asami Sato. Conversations died down, employees rushed to their computers looking as if they had been working hard, and interns rushed out of the floor lest they be caught mingling and schmoozing with the superiors of FI who all worked on this particular floor. Everyone made sure to get out of eyesight from their boss who was known as a hardass who took no shit from anyone. No one could fault her for it as Future Industries had grown into a powerhouse company leading the way in fields such as technology, transportation, and commerce to name a few. She had taken over the company at the young age of 18 after her father fell into some bad businesses and had himself imprisoned for his misdeeds and that primarily was the driving factor for her “no b.s.” policy and she managed over her company with an iron fist refusing to allow FI and the Sato name to fall into a negative light after all her hard work to rebuild from the ground up.

After nearly ten years with her at the forefront of business Future Industries was back on top, both in international company rankings and consumer’s minds, and yet her employees all around felt as if they knew very little about the businesswoman with the magic touch. Very few attempted to be on friendly terms with their boss and even fewer tried to befriend the almost 28-year old outside of work purposes. In fact, there was only one person in the entire building willing enough to endure the harsh work environment that surrounded Asami Sato and that person was currently struggling to keep up with her boss as they marched down the hall to the office of the current Vice President of Future Industries, Kuvira King. 

“Shit.” Korra mumbled for the hundredth time trying to keep herself from dropping all the paperwork Asami had handed to her before she even had the chance to utter “good-morning” as she handed the expressionless omega her morning coffee. Asami had taken one sip of the coffee before ordering Korra to follow her down one floor to pay Kuvira a formal visit. After finally being able to secure the papers into their intended folders, Korra stored them all into the knapsack she always carried with her and jogged to catch up to her boss.

“Why are we headed to Kuvira’s office?” she asked.

Typical, no answer from her boss. 

“Did you get a chance to look over the blueprints I left on your desk?” she tried again.

“I skimmed over them. I wasn’t that impressed.” So it was like that huh.

“Can I say something?” 

“No.”

“I’ve looked over thousands of blueprints and this is the only one I’ve ever given to you,” Korra continued. “This is just like the old stuff FI used to engineer.”

“Wrong.” Asami turned to face Korra right as they reached the door to Kuvira’s office. She gave her assistant a once over before looking right into her bright blue eyes. “Now remember, you are a prop.” Those were her last words before turning the handle and walking right in.

Korra sighed and shook her head at the abrupt closing of the discussion but nevertheless she took a big breath before following the omega into Kuvira’s office.

Kuvira was standing behind her computer typing with one hand as she held the phone up to her ear with the other. She had yet to acknowledge the two that had just walked in and Korra waited awkwardly off to the side and looked over to her boss as she inspected the mahogany breakfront that took up most of the wall space at the back of the office.

Korra wanted Kuvira off the phone soon so they could walk away and return back to their own business feeling very uncomfortable being in such an enclosed space with the beta even if their boss was present. Kuvira had a habit of giving Korra flirty comments and leaving some suggestive sticky notes on top of any paperwork she handed over. Her attraction to Korra was no secret and despite the fact that she was in fact engaged to one of FI’s most brilliant engineers, Baatar Jr., it made very little difference in her pursuit for Korra. At least on her part, Korra did her best to keep Kuvira at arm’s length and made sure to never give her the impression that she was in the least bit interested. 

Not that it mattered since that did very little to deter the stubborn betta.

“Our fearless leader and her liege.” Spirits Korra hated when Kuvira called her that. “To what do I owe this pleasure.”

Asami apparently in no hurry to move this conversation along and end Korra’s torture pointed towards the back wall. “Beautiful breakfront. Is it new?” Dear Raava what on earth was she doing? 

“It is a priceless Earth Kingdom artifact passed down from generations but, yes, it is new to my office.” 

“Witty. Kuvira, I’m letting you go.” Korra used this moment to close the door and pray to the spirits to let her out of this room as soon as possible. She did her best to make herself as little as possible to make herself go unnoticed.

“Excuse me?”

“I asked you a dozen times to get Toph to interview with Shiro Shinobi for Republic City Public Radio, and you didn’t do it.” Asami for her part was unfazed. “You’re fired.”

“I have told you that is impossible. Toph hasn’t done an interview in over 20 years.” 

“That is interesting because I just got off the phone with her and she’s in.” Oh spirits. Kuvira was done for now.

“Excuse me?”

“You didn’t even call her did you?” Asami was on a roll right now.

“But…”

“I know, I know.” The soothing sound of her voice did nothing to convince Kuvira that she was out of the woods right now. “Toph can be a little scary to deal with. For you.”

“Now, I will give you two months to find another job and then you can tell everyone you resigned. Ok?” Kuvira looked absolutely flabbergasted opening and closing her mouth as if she was at a loss for words, not that it mattered in that moment as that was when Asami decided their small meeting was over and she walked out. Korra followed soon after but not before giving one last glance over her shoulder to Kuvira who was now glaring at the spot where they had stood a second prior.

“What’s her twenty?”

“She’s moving. She has crazy eyes.”

Asami sighed but kept on walking. “Oh Kuvira, don’t do it.”

“YOU POISONOUS BITCH.” Spirits, they were so close to the end of the hall. 

“You don’t think I see what you’re doing here?” Korra walked across Asami to take a seat inside one of the cubicles while she waited to see how this would play out. “Sabotaging me on this public radio thing so you can look good to the board. Because you are threatened by me!”

“Kuvira stop.”

“Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this job you think you can treat all of us like personal slaves. Well you know what?”

“No I don’t know but I’m sure you’re about to tell me.” Korra smirked at that response and quickly bowed her head lest she be caught in the crossfire.

“I feel sorry for you.” Kuvira continued. “Because you know what you’re going to have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one.”

“Listen carefully, Kuvira.” Asami replied. She sounded tired. “I didn’t fire you because I feel threatened. No. I fired you because you’re incompetent, entitled, and because you spend more time cheating on your mate than you do working.” Kuvira had that one coming.

“Now, if you say another word, Korra here, will have you thrown out okay?” Korra herself didn’t fancy going toe to toe with Kuvira but maybe she could use it as payback for all the shit she put her through.

Kuvira opened her mouth as if ready to go on another tirade but was quickly stopped when Asami raised her pointer finger. “Another word and you’re going out of here with an armed escort. Korra will film it with her camera phone and she’ll put it up on that internet site. What was it?”

“Youtube.”

“Exactly. Is that what you want?” All eyes now turned to Kuvira who herself looked as if she wanted to bury the omega for embarrassing her in front on all their workers but instead chose to remain silent. 

“Didn’t think so. I have work to do.”

With a click of her heels Asami was quickly striding back down the hall towards the elevator that would take her back up to her floor and with one last look out to all the workers and Kuvira who remained frozen on the spot, Korra followed her out.

They got into the elevator and just as the doors were closing, affording them with one last look at Kuvira, Asami spoke. “Have security move her breakfront to my conference room.”

“Will do.”

+-+-+-+

As soon as they opened the door to Asami’s office they were greeted by the sight of her lawyer and the highest ranking member of her board, Suyin Beifong, who joined her company after her successful merger with Suyin’s previous company, Zaofu Tech. 

“Mr. Moon. Suyin. What a lovely surprise.” 

“We had this meeting scheduled with Korra as of last night. Did she not get the chance to warn you?”

Asami turned to look at her assistant with a smile plastered on her face but an expression that said she did not enjoy being unprepared and caught off guard. Korra for her part kept looking straight ahead with a lopsided grin at Suyin who wore a smirk at having put the alpha in an unwanted situation with her omega boss. Eventually she decided to put the poor alpha out of her misery and addressed Asami directly. 

“Asami dear, I know this meeting was scheduled last minute on such short notice but it is important that we speak to you alone.” 

“Very well. We’re all here already.” Asami wanted nothing more than to shoo the both of them away but she couldn’t ignore them and Korra for all her forgetfulness had at least the presence of mind to schedule them early in the morning to get it over with. 

She turned to her assistant. “Korra please wait for me outside and make sure we get no interruptions.” She said this as she turned with the presence of escorting Korra out the door. Korra caught her mouthing the words ten minutes and she knew that was Asami telling her to come in ten minutes from now with some excuse for her to get away.

Asami closed the door to her office hoping Korra caught her last minute words and her meaning for them before turning around to face the two already in her office.

“Congratulations on the public radio thing Asami. I did not believe anyone could get my mother to do another interview but hey, once again you prove us all wrong.” Asami had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She knew Suyin meant well but she was used to people doubting her way of business and to this day it still annoyed her deeply. Still, she had to be polite. “Thank you Suyin.”

“This meeting wouldn’t be about my yearly bonus now would it?” She chuckled to herself as she made her way behind her desk and sat down on the plush office chair that once belonged to her own father. She felt powerful even in the presence of the elders in front of her. 

“Asami, do you remember when you first took over this company less than ten years ago? How the board put up a big fuss about a teenage omega taking over the company? About an unmated and unmarried omega no less, taking over?” Her lawyer asked.

“Yes. I do.” 

“And...you won them over anyways.” Suyin exclaimed proudly.

At this Asami had to smirk. She remembered arguing with the board for well over a month before they allowed her to fully take the reins of her family company. Marriage and mating be damned. 

“Well, it seems you didn’t completely win them over at the time.” Her lawyer looked ashamed at having to be the one to share this piece of information.

Asami looked back and forth between her most trusted lawyer and board member. She was confused and they weren’t cutting to the chase quick enough for her liking. 

Suyin seemed to catch on to the fact that Asami was slowly growing agitated so she spoke up. “It seems that the contract you signed at the time had one small hidden clause that required you to be married or at the very least mated by the ten year mark. A ten year mark that is quickly approaching with your 28th birthday.”

“Unfortunately, the board feels compelled to remove you from your position as CEO of Future Industries as soon as the clock strikes midnight on your birthday.” Her lawyer quickly spoke up before she had a chance to process Suyin’s initial statement. 

Asami was shell-shocked. She knew most of the members of her board were old-time folk left over from her dad’s time with the company and they still held old timey views on the ways of the world. Primarily, she understood that they never liked the idea of her running the company without an alpha by her side, thinking her too weak and easily swayed by her omega urges as they had once called it. It infuriated her then and it was infuriating her now. No one had the right to think her too weak because she wasn’t some dumb alpha’s play thing. She was a businesswoman first, omega second. 

“This is...no.” She was completely at a loss for words. “There has to be something we can do.” 

Suyin looked towards her lawyer before speaking. “Fortunately, we’ve been able to hold most of the board at bay and convinced enough of them to agree to hold the overthrow until after your birthday.”

“Oh jeez, that’s great.” Asami replied sarcastically. “That’ll definitely be a great birthday present.” 

“I know it’s not ideal, I know you worked hard for this company but unfortunately your lawyer at the time didn’t bother to read through every small detail of the contract the board presented.” Her lawyer truly did look remorseful but that was very little consolation for her. She was at risk of losing her family legacy. A company she worked hard at for the last nine plus years and it would all be for nothing because she never had the time or mindset to look for a lifetime partner. Stupid board members and stupid alphas.

“In the meantime, until this is all resolved we feel it best to turn over all operations to Kuvira King.” Suyin spoke delicately.

“Kuvira King? You mean the woman I just fired?”

“She is the only person we feel has enough experience to take over.” 

“You cannot be serious. There has to be another way. I beg of you.” Asami refused to allow that entitled betta to take over her life’s work. 

“Asami, I have looked over the contract a hundred times and if there was any other option we would have exercised it already.” Her lawyer looked about as defeated as he sounded. 

“No, I don’t...” Asami trailed off as Korra chose that exact moment to make her appearance quietly knocking before opening the door enough to stick her head in.

“Excuse me, miss. We’re in a meeting.” Her lawyer reverted back to formal speak. 

“Sorry to interrupt.”

“What!?” Asami was once again taking out all her frustrations on the poor alpha.

“Mr. Gyatso from marketing is on the line. He is on hold.” Korra for her part looked unperturbed by Asami’s outburst. Probably, because she was used to them by now.

“Yes, I know.”

“He needs to speak to you. I told him you were busy at the moment. He insisted so...sorry.” Korra trailed off weakly after noticing her boss staring at her strangely.

“Come in here.” Asami stood up motioning for Korra to step inside and close the door behind her. 

She did so and meanwhile Asami walked towards her before turning around to face her elders.

“Mr. Moon. Suyin. I understand. I understand the predicament we are in. And,” Oh, Korra was going to absolutely lose her mind. “I think there’s something you should both know.” _Spirits forgive her._

“We are getting married.” 

The room went deathly silent and Korra next to her went stiff as a board.

“Who’s getting married?” Dammit, Korra.

“We are. We’re getting married.”

“We’re getting married.” Korra sounded as confused as she looked but Asami could hardly fault her.

“Yes.” _Please_ don’t ruin this Korra.

“I thought she was your secretary.” Asami could see all the wheels spinning in Suyin’s mind.

She was quick to reply. “Assistant.”

Korra was even quicker. “Executive Assistant.”

Asami couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that but quickly caught herself and kept the conversation going. 

“So yeah. The truth is, Korra and I were just two people who,” Asami didn’t even know where she was taking this but too late now. “weren’t meant to fall in love but did.” 

“No.” This would be a lot smoother if Korra was on board but oh well. 

“All those late nights in the office and weekend conventions.”

“Yeah...no.”

“Something clicked.”

“Something...clicked.” Good Korra.

“Can’t fight a love like ours.” Asami would pat herself on the back for that smooth line if she weren’t being stared at by three pairs of confused eyes. “So, are we good? Are you happy? Because we’re happy.”

“Asami.” 

“Yes, Suyin?” 

“Congratulations.” Finally the blanket of confused fog lifted from her eyes and she stepped forward to give them both a hug. 

Her lawyer stepped up from behind and gave them both a once-over before declaring.

“Just make it legal.”

+-+-+-+

After everyone had cleared out of the office and Korra was left alone with Asami, she turned to the omega and looked like a fish out of water while trying to decide where to start.

She was confused. 

Upset at being so easily used.

But above all, she was angry.

She was made to look like a fool by an omega. Forget the fact that this omega just so happened to be her boss, and this was a regular occurrence, but this, _this_ , took the icing on the cake. 

Finally her brain caught up with her mouth. “I don’t understand what’s happening.” Good job Korra. That’s a great start.

“Relax. This is for you too.” Asami seemed so unbothered by all this and that ticked Korra off even more than she already was. 

“Do explain.”

“They were going to make Kuvira CEO.”

“Naturally this means I have to marry you.”

Asami rolled her eyes at Korra’s sarcasm but carried on anyways. “What’s the problem. Were you saving yourself for someone special?”

“I’d like to think so.” Korra, so naive. Still believed in true love. That, or she was waiting for the first obedient omega to fall at her feet. Ugh, stupid alpha.

“Asami.”

“Yes?”

“I’m not gonna marry you.”

“Sure you are.” Korra didn’t like the stupid smirk on the omega’s face. “Because if you don’t, your dreams of touching millions of lives at the forefront of technology as the next big thing in engineers is dead. Kuvira is going to fire you the second i’m gone. Guaranteed. That means you’re out on the street looking for a new job. That means all those late nights, the cancelled dates, the morning coffee runs were all for nothing.” 

Asami knew she had Korra on the line and now it was only about getting her to agree. “Don’t worry though. After the allotted time or enough to get the board off my back for good, we’ll get a divorce and you’ll be done with me. But until then, like it or not, you’re stuck with me. Okay?”

All Korra could do was nod, too dazed and confused to think of an appropriate response. 

+-+-+-+

“What are we doing here again?” Korra asked quietly as she looked around the room of the elaborately decorated law office they were currently sitting in.

Before Asami could reply how she intended to, a man in a crisp tailored suit walked in and instead she replied with more excitement than Korra had ever seen her express. “Why, we’re here to give Mr. Hyun the good news of our impending marriage!”

For his part, Mr. Hyun looked unimpressed at Asami’s declaration and instead seated himself on his leather chair while pulling out a file from one of his desk drawers and opening it without so much as a greeting.

Korra was growing nervous at this man’s seemingly uncaring personality and was about ready to bolt out of the office and call the entire thing off. Just as she had decided on the best escape route, Mr. Hyun spoke up.

“You must be Korra.” Even the man’s voice was devoid of any personality.

“Yes...sir.” 

“Sorry about the wait. It’s been a crazy day.” 

“Of course. We understand.” Thank Raava for Asami because she was about ready to pass out from all the nerves. “I can’t tell you how much we appreciate you seeing us on such short notice.”

“Well how could I deny your request after your lawyer sent over a letter stating that you were engaged to be married.” He gave them a smile that told them both he didn’t believe their story about love one bit. “I will say the board will be absolutely delighted to know you have found yourself an alpha, even one of…” He trailed as he looked Korra over not believing that she was in fact an alpha before continuing, “questionable social status.” 

Yeah, she hated this guy. 

“I do have one question for you though.” He continued on. “Are you both committing fraud to avoid your removal as CEO from Future Industries by way of breach of contract for not having secured a mate by your 28th birthday as one such clause of your contract dictates? A clause, which I might add, was only discovered by your current lawyer, Mr. Moon, this past week?” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Korra looked towards Asami who looked unfazed by having been caught on to their true intentions by, who she could only assume to be, the official legal representation of the board, or as Korra referred to them, “the stuck-up alphas in suits”. “Where did you hear that?”

“I received a phone tip earlier by a woman named…” He trailed off looking through his notes scattered all throughout the file on his desk.

“Would it be Kuvira King?” 

“Ah, yes. Kuvira King.”

“Kuvira. Poor Kuvira. I am so sorry.” Let the record show, Asami didn’t look sorry in the slightest. Not that Korra had ever seen her boss feeling sorry about anything before. “Kuvira is nothing but a disgruntled former employee, and I apologise. We know you’re extremely busy dealing with disgruntled mates of cheating alphas and corrupt politicians using their get-out-of-jail-card.” Korra had to cover her mouth with her hand or else she would have laughed out loud at her boss’ cheekiness.

Mr. Hyun however, looked unimpressed, yet again.

“If you could just let the board know of our next step, we will be out of your hair and on our way.” Asami made to get up but before she could leave Mr. Hyun spoke.

“Miss Sato, please.” He motioned for her to take a seat once again. “Let me explain to you how this will unfold. I will make it my mission to ask you every little question that a real couple would know about each other and personally look into the details of both of your lives. If your answers don’t match up or if I determine that this is nothing more than a ruse to deter you from being overthrown I will come after you with all the strength of the law. And you, _alpha_ , will have committed deceit punishable by a fine and a guaranteed booking into a cozy jail cell of Republic City jail.”

Korra’s eyes could not have been wider listening to the lawyer rant off about their punishments but she knew she couldn’t turn to look at Asami or else she would end up confessing to everything at the sight of the omega acting so nonchalant about it all.

“So, Korra.” The lawyer had a glint in his eyes that told her he believed he had caught on to their game and he was going to walk out of this meeting victorious. “You want to talk to me?”

“The truth is…” She noticed Asami’s head turn to look at her out of the corner of her eye and she was pretty sure the omega was currently glaring at her, daring her to blow their cover. “Mr. Hyun, the truth is...Asami and I...are just two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love. But did. We didn’t tell anyone because of my big promotion coming up.”

“Promotion?” Asami’s disbelief could not be any clearer to Korra.

“Yeah.” Alright Asami, it’s time to turn the tables. No one makes a fool out of this alpha. “We...we both felt it would be deeply inappropriate if I were promoted to engineer while we were...you know.”

“Right...engineer.” Korra could not be prouder of herself at this point in time. 

“So. I assume both your families know about this upcoming wedding of yours? It would be incredibly rude of me to ask them deeply personal questions without their knowledge of your impending union.” _Oh, no_. Korra had completely forgotten about her parents and what they would think once they found out.

“Oh, I....impossible. My parents are no longer in the picture. Mom is dead, dad is in jail.” The way Asami simply brushed off the idea of her own parents threw Korra off guard having never heard the heiress utter a word about either one in the past. 

“I see. What about your parents _alpha_?” This lawyer really had to stop calling her out like that before his face became familiar with her fist. She knew he saw her unworthy enough of being an alpha, simply because he believed her of a lower class than he. If only he knew.

“My parents are both alive and well, thanks for asking, _sir_.” 

“We were actually planning to tell them this weekend. At Katara’s 90th birthday celebration in Korra’s hometown.” Asami was glad she took a look at Korra’s personal planner earlier in the week. She just hoped Korra didn’t put up a fight about taking her along for the trip.

“Where is that again?” Crap. Asami didn’t actually know where Korra was from. Asami actually didn’t know much about Korra, period. 

“Why am I doing all the talking? It’s your hometown. Why don’t you tell him where it is babe.”

Korra had to refrain herself from groaning out loud at the term of endearment. 

“Harbor City.”

“That’s right, Harbor City.”

“In the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Southern Water Tribe?” Asami knew Korra looked like she was water tribe but she never assumed she was in fact from the Southern Water Tribe. She always believed she was one of the many families who emigrated when Republic City was first founded and grew up in the city through different generations just like hers. This was definitely a surprise.

“You’re going to the Southern Water Tribe?” Apparently, it was a surprise to Mr. Hyun as well.

“Yes. We are going to the Southern Water Tribe.” Even as she said it, Asami could not believe it. “That’s where my little...that’s where my Korra is from.”

“Ok.” Mr. Hyun spared one last look at the both of them before he stood up and stretched out his hand. “I look forward to checking up on you down south.”

They both stood up and shook hands with the lawyer, Korra making sure to give one hard squeeze for her benefit. As soon as they let go she felt content noticing him flexing out his hand. Small victories.

She followed Asami out of the building, neither saying a word until they were out on the street in the mix of the crowds. Inside though, she was fuming. She was getting ready to unleash her all onto Asami but before she could utter a single word, Asami spoke.

“Ok...so, what’s gonna happen is we will go down there. We’ll pretend we’re girlfriends, tell your parents we’re engaged, and live happily ever after.” Asami couldn’t help but chuckle at her little joke. “Use my travel miles for the tickets down south. I guess we can use the same miles to push you up to first class, but if we don’t get the miles we’re not doing it. Oh, and confirm the first-class meals ‘cause last time they gave me the standard meal which was...hey, I’m...why aren’t you taking notes?”

“I’m sorry, were you not in that room? Did you not hear what was said?” This whole time, Korra had been pacing back and forth trying to figure out what was going through Asami’s mind, and clearly, it had nothing to do with the threats of legal action they just received.

“What? Oh? The thing you said about being promoted? Genius! He completely fell for it.”

“I was serious.” Korra was not letting Asami off the hook so easily. “I am looking at who knows how much in legal fines and not to mention _years_ in jail. That changes things.”

“Promote you to engineer? No, no way.” 

“Then I quit.” Korra turned to walk away, set on freeing herself from this mess. “Bye-bye, Asami.”

“Korra!”

“It’s been a true pleasure.”

“Korra, Korra! Fine, fine! I’ll promote you. Fine.” Asami 1. Korra 1. “If you do the SWT weekend trip and follow through with the marriage I’ll promote you to engineer. Happy?”

“Not in two years. Right away.” No way was she allowing Asami to find a loophole in all this.

“Fine.”

“And you’ll distribute my first full design into production.”

“Within the first year.” 

“The first 6-months.” Nice try Asami. “We’ll tell my family about our engagement when I want and how I want. Now ask me nicely.”

“Ask you nicely, what?”

“Ask me nicely to marry you, Asami.” 

“What does that mean.”

“You heard me. On your knee.”

Korra was sure Asami would slap her for that request but she was surprised when the heiress actually looked around to her surroundings before following through with Korra’s request.

“Fine.” She got down on both her knees, her skirt not allowing her to kneel on one knee without flashing everyone, and addressed the stupid alpha above her. “Does this work for you?”

“Oh, I like this.” Korra was enjoying this very much. The alpha inside her roared at the sign of submission but Korra quickly shook those thoughts away not wanting to think of Asami in any way other than her being a stuck-up boss.

“Will you marry me?

“No.” Korra was having a lot of fun. “Say it like you mean it.”

“Korra?”

“Yes, Asami?”

“Would you please, with cherries on top, marry me?”

“Ok. I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, but i’ll do it.” Korra turned to walk away from her boss, leaving her to pick herself up from the ground. “See you at the airport tomorrow.”

Asami 1. Korra 2.


	2. A Trip Down South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again everyone! Thank you all so much for supporting this story and hopefully this chapter lives up to expectations.

Early morning the next day, Korra was pacing back and forth waiting for her boss to show up to the airship. Although Korra was in charge of planning every minute of the _work_ day for Asami, they had long ago learned that she wasn’t privy to Asami’s most intimate moments outside of the office. Which was why, she was now stuck waiting out in the airfield at such an _ungodly_ hour, waiting for an omega who was probably taking her sweet time just to mess with Korra. 

As if Korra wasn’t grumpy enough, having gotten no sleep last night and now being up before the sun. She was glad the aircrew had noticed her sour mood and left her alone for the time being. After leaving Asami to pick herself up, Korra had gone home and spent the rest of the day and night going over all possible outcomes for their charade. She felt confident that they would be able to pull it off but a small part of her hoped her family didn’t sniff them out the moment they stepped off of the airship. Not to mention, Korra didn’t know what a marriage to Asami Sato would be like. Would they share the same home? Would she have to take the Sato name as her own? _Would they have to mate?_ Korra visibly shuddered at that last thought.

Not that mating with Asami would be a bad thing per se. Korra wasn’t blind, she knew her boss was fairly attractive and if it weren’t for her off putting personality she would even make an excellent mate. She’d definitely noticed different alphas throughout the years ogling her boss but for the most part her presence around Asami seemed to deter the majority of them from making a move on her. Most people thought of them as being involved, their reasoning being that they spent more time together than either one spent alone. Korra always scoffed at that but last night she came to the conclusion that her life did revolve around Asami and her needs. 

She had started at the company as nothing more than a mail-room delivery clerk some eight years ago, at the height of Hiroshi’s removal and Asami’s takeover, and every day that she would walk by the engineering departments or the research and development departments and she would spend an extra half hour just marveling at all the designs and work that went into making consumers’ lives easier. Korra had never received a formal education having left the Southern Water Tribe at the age of 17 to try and make it the big city, but as she gazed upon design after design she felt determined to learn how to fill one of their positions one day. 

Of course, it was all made easier by having the advantage of living with her “uncle” Tenzin who was one of Republic City’s leading aerodynamic engineers. With his tutelage, Korra was able to learn basic engineering and all of its sub-levels, not to mention that his reputation came in handy when Korra wanted some time to speak to FI’s engineers personally. Eventually, she was able to intern for different engineers learning about their craft before working her way up to interning for Toph Beifong. She was a prodigy amongst all engineers having helped FI study the properties of metals to solve problems in manufacturing which allowed the company to succeed even further, despite being blind.

Working for Toph, along with her own independent studies, helped shape Korra into the engineer she dreamed of being. All she had to do then was work her way into an engineering position for FI, something Toph wasn’t willing to help with claiming that she would show no one any preference when it came to a personal reference. 

Which is how she found herself working for Asami Sato.

As soon as the hiring board announced that FI’s very own CEO was looking for an assistant, Korra was the first in line to apply. She didn’t care about the reputation that surrounded Asami, having worked with Toph as her boss had toughened her up, and she knew working for Asami was her way in.

If she had known then that working for Asami would bring her here, well, she would’ve probably run the other way. Never in a million years did she think working her way up to engineer would entail her marrying Republic City’s wealthiest omega.

She could already picture Toph laughing her ass off when she found out. The old-timey alpha had given her plenty of grief when she found out Korra had earned the job of working with Asami, letting her know that this omega would be the first to keep Korra on her toes. She teased Korra endlessly sending her off without so much as a “good luck” but instead warning her not to fall in love with her omega boss. 

Korra had laughed it off at the time but standing out in the first warming rays of the sunrise, she wondered if there was something Toph knew about Asami that the rest of them didn’t.

+-+-+-+

After Asami had decided to make her presence known and they had boarded the airship, Korra pulled out the file of paperwork she had printed out from all the online research she did last night when she couldn’t sleep.

“So, I printed out copies of all the possible questions a couple would know about each other.” No way was Korra not going to take this seriously with the threat of legal action hanging over her head. “Now, the good news is I know everything about you, but the bad news is you have an entire weekend to learn all this about me.”

Asami looked over the questions and felt skeptical about whether or not Korra actually knew it all.

“You know all the answers to these questions about me?” She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question.

“Scary, isn’t it?”

“A little bit.” Asami looked over the list and chose one question at random. “What am I allergic to?”

“Peanuts.” Okay that one was too easy. “And the full spectrum of human emotion.”

“Funny.” Asami had to admit that was actually funny, even if it came at her expense. “Here’s a good one. Do I have any scars?”

“An engineer with no scars? Come on, give me a hard one Asami.” Korra decided it was time to learn a little more about her boss. “Actually, I’m pretty sure you have a tattoo.”

“Oh, you’re pretty sure?”

“I’m pretty sure. Two years ago, your dermatologist called and asked about a Q-switched laser. I googled a Q-switched laser and found that they, in fact, do remove tattoos. But you cancelled your appointment.” Korra tried to watch Asami for any sort of reaction but the woman was completely nonchalant looking over the remainder of the list. “So what is it? _Where_ is it?”

“You know, it’s exciting to experience you like this.”

“Thank you. You’re gonna have to tell me where it is.”

“I’m not.”

“They’re gonna ask.”

“We’re done with that question.” Asami was in no way whatsoever sharing more than she needed to with her assistant of all people. “On to another question. Let me see. Oh, here’s one. Whose place do we stay at, yours or mine? That’s easy. Mine.”

“And why wouldn’t we stay at mine?” Typical alpha. You couldn’t make them feel inferior or they got defensive.

“Because I live in the Upper District of Republic City, and you probably live at some little studio apartment in Downtown.”

Before Korra had the chance to respond to another one of Asami’s jabs, the pilot came on over the intercom.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We are beginning our descent into the Earth Kingdom harbor_.”

“Earth Kingdom?” Asami asked. “I thought we were going to the Southern Water Tribe?”

“We are.”

“How are we getting there?”

+-+-+-+

One hour later, Asami was wishing she had never asked. 

After they had landed and deplaned they were immediately shuffled onto a ship that, in Asami’s humble opinion, had no business operating but Korra assured her it was perfectly safe. The worst part was that she had to share a small cabin with Korra for the remainder of their trip and Asami was not having it. She was glad this trip was only three hours long, otherwise she might’ve actually strangled the poor alpha.

As soon as the Southern Water Tribe came into view, Korra rushed out of the cabin and onto the deck of the ship, excited to be back home in the cold. Asami for her part was cursing the salesman in Republic City who sold her the jacket she was currently shivering in, guaranteeing her warmth and coziness on her travels in the south. _Lies_. Asami couldn’t properly appreciate all the beauty surrounding her with all this cold hitting her head on. 

Once they were giving the signal to disembark, Korra rushed down the plank already looking around for her family before her feet touched solid ground. The minute she saw her mother however, she rushed forward and gave the woman the biggest hug, even lifting her off the ground for a moment.

“Oh, I’ve missed you.” Korra didn’t realize just how much until she was clinging on to her mother refusing to let her go.

“I’ve missed you too, sweetie.” Korra’s mother sounded close to tears and when Korra pulled back to hold her at arm’s length she noticed her eyes misting over.

Coming back home was always hard on her for this exact reason. Korra always felt the extent of just how much she missed the moment she was in her mother’s arms checking her over for new wrinkles or grey hairs. She knew it was probably a thousand times harder on her mom, who had to say goodbye to her only child every time.

“Hey Korra, how about sharing some of the love over here?” Korra turned to look over at Kya, who in all her excitement, had looked her over as she focused solely on her mom.

“Aunt Kya! How are you doing?” Korra hugged her with the same force she did her mom. After she let go, she looked around noticing someone missing. “Where’s Dad?”

“Oh, you know your father. He’s always working.” Korra couldn’t help but sigh in disappointment.

She was sure he really was working, as the Chief of the South he was kept busy constantly, but she doubted he would’ve shown up even if he hadn’t been. It was no secret in her family that her and her father simply didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. Mainly, he had never quite forgiven her for forgoing her “duty” to take up the position of Chief as soon as he stepped down. She knew that he had been preparing her to take over since she was born but Korra had always felt restricted by the idea of staying in the SWT for her entire life. Not to mention, she hated the idea of her governing or even attempting to govern. 

She knew she was meant to help change people’s lives, to help them live easier, but she knew it wasn’t going to come while she sat on a throne, so to speak. Her dad didn’t actually _rule_ over their people, but it was hard to ignore the fact that they were treated as close to royalty as it got in the tribes and that her family was well off because of it. 

She had forgone a formal education to learn the ways of her tribe but as she grew into a teenager, she grew curious. She wanted to learn more about the world and specifically, Republic City. She heard many stories from her aunt Kya about her travels and from aunt Kya’s wife Lin, who was, in her opinion, Republic City’s most badass woman who knew everything there was to know about the city. 

Not to mention that Katara, the older woman who she considered a grandmother, had traveled the world with her husband Aang when they were younger. They had helped to raise Korra and were in part responsible for her overactive imagination and need to explore. After Aang passed, Korra made it her mission to keep his spirit alive and devoted the same amount of love and charisma into everything, the same way he had done before her. 

It was her devotion to Aang that allowed her to finally open up to her father about her dreams and aspirations. He had understood on some level her need to leave the tribe but he never showed an interest in her work or expressed his pride in her like he done countless of times in her childhood. 

It hurt Korra, even to this day.

“Never mind about him.” Trust Kya to know when Korra was getting too deep in her thoughts and redirect the conversation. “Where’s your girl?”

Oh, right. Asami. Korra had honestly forgotten all about her and turned around in time to see her still struggling to disembark amongst the crowd and in heels no less. Korra had warned her about wearing such shoes but, like always, Asami had chosen to ignore her. Hopefully now the woman understood why they weren’t necessary. 

“I guess the word ‘girl’ is inappropriate.” Korra turned back to Kya and they both shared a teasing smile. Kya was no stranger to Korra’s tirades about her boss, having been on the receiving end of many rants while she was in Republic City with Lin.

“Hi! Hello.” Korra’s time away from her boss was way too short-lived if you asked her.

“Hello Asami.”

“Asami, this is my mom, Senna.” Korra said extending an arm towards her mother. “And this is my aunt, Kya. Not really my aunt but, you know, same difference.”

“Now, do you prefer being called Asami or Vaatu’s mistress?” _Spirits Kya_. “We’ve heard it both ways from Korra here.”

“She’s kidding.” Korra was going to pummel Kya later.

“Ok.” Asami was looking more uncomfortable and colder the longer they stood out there. “Thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of this weekend.”

“Oh, you’re welcome. We’re so happy to have you with us.” Leave it to her mom to be the kindest soul around. “Let’s get you two back to the fort.”

+-+-+-+

It had taken a while to get all of Asami’s suitcases unloaded from the ship, and even longer to get them situated onto the back of the truck they would be riding in. Korra was amazed at how much one woman could pack away for one weekend, having packed only the bare necessities into the one bag she was carrying with her.

She and Asami had taken to riding in the backseat, leaving the front available for Kya and her mother. They drove through town and she couldn’t help but marvel at everything around her. She felt as though so much had changed since she had last been home and she could only imagine what Asami was thinking seeing such a different culture than hers in the city. The snow was definitely the biggest factor to get used to. Snow in Republic City just couldn’t compare to this fluffiness.

The closer they got to the palace, which was where the Chief’s family lived, Korra grew more nervous. She had never mentioned to Asami her family status and she knew it would definitely paint her in a different light to her boss. She hadn’t even told her they would be staying at the palace, having led her to believe that they would be staying in a hotel.

As soon as they approached the outskirts of the palace grounds she noticed the heavy presence of the White Lotus guards and knew, that she could no longer hide. Not from Asami at least.

The truck pulled to a stop at the bottom of the palace stairs and immediately they had White Lotus guards opening their doors and helping them out.

“Welcome home, Lady Korra.” She immediately leveled her gaze onto Pao, an older White Lotus guard who Korra absolutely adored and who knew just how much she disliked being called by any formal title. The old guard noticed her stare, chuckled, and amended his greeting. “Welcome home, Korra. We’ve definitely missed you.”

“Thank you, Pao. It’s good to be back.”

As soon as Asami got out of the vehicle her gaze traveled upwards taking in the entirety of the palace and all its grandeur. She looked to be in total disbelief.

“Korra...” Maybe if she ignored the omega she wouldn’t have to answer any questions. 

“Korra. Korra!” Asami had reached across to slap her hand against her chest.

“Please, don’t do that.” _Please, don't ask me what I know you want to ask_.

“You didn’t tell me your family was royalty, honey.”

“She was probably just being modest, dear.” Kya smirked at the couple, knowing Korra had failed to mention her family status and was probably feeling very uncomfortable right now.

“We’re not royalty.” She needed that to be 100% clear to Asami. “My father was elected Chief when I was younger and it means very little outside of the tribes. This is just one of the perks.”

“Perks? Why did you tell me you were poor?” Asami was confused.

“I never said I was poor.”

“But you never told me you were rich.”

“I’m not rich. My parents are rich.”

“Ok, you know what? That’s something only rich people say. Wait, if he’s Chief doesn’t that mean his heir will take over once he steps down?” Truthfully, Asami knew very little about being Chieftain but she knew enough to know once chosen, the tribes liked to keep the position within bloodlines. They were a very proud people and family meant everything to them. “Doesn’t that mean _you’ll_ take over?”

“No.” Korra was not talking about this right now, least of all to Asami.

“Anyways,” Her mother chose this moment to speak up noticing Korra’s growing tension. “We’ve gone ahead and prepared your old room Korra.”

“Room?” Asami asked. “I thought we were staying at a hotel?”

“Oh, no sweetie, we cancelled your reservation. Family doesn’t stay at a hotel.” The smile Senna sent her way warmed Asami on the inside. It was a smile full of motherly love, something she had sorely missed out on growing up.

“So we’re staying here? In Korra’s old room?” She looked over at the alpha but she had her head down clearly lost in her own thoughts. “Great!”

She walked over to the back of the truck looking for a distraction but she noticed all her suitcases had already been unloaded, except for one. Korra was by her side in a moment and reached over and pulled it out before making as if she were handing it over to Asami, but she let go before Asami could get a true grip on the bag and let it drop onto the snow. 

“Oh, no.” Korra was definitely having her fun. “Five second rule.”

She picked the bag up and handed it to Asami, this time not letting go until Asami had a handle on it. Their hands brushed against one another and even with the extreme cold Asami was feeling, she couldn’t help but notice how warm Korra’s touch was. She looked up to Korra’s face and noticed the alpha staring intently at their touching hands, seemingly unaware that she had yet to remove hers from Asami’s. Kya however, noticed and coughed out loud, bringing Korra back to earth and causing her to jerk away. 

“Korra! Help her with those.” Her mother yelled across the steps when she noticed Asami carrying her own bag.

“She insists on doing it all herself.” Korra replied as they all made their way up the palace stairs. “She’s an independent woman. Right, honey?”

Asami’s only response was to smile sweetly.

+-+-+-+

Once inside the palace, they walked down different hallways until they reached what Asami could only assume was the family room where several people were already mingling about. Looking over at Korra she could guess that she wasn’t expecting such a reception either.

“Hey, Korra! Welcome home!” Even though Korra had been caught off guard and probably didn’t appreciate the fact, she noticed her eyes light up once she located the source of the voice. Instead of replying however she turned to her mother.

“Mom, what is this?”

“It’s just a welcoming party.” Korra’s mother looked genuinely excited about arranging this for her daughter and Asami was reminded of her own mom for a split second.

“Is that such a crime Korra?” Kya was smirking, meaning she knew and had probably helped set this up. 

“Don’t worry, it’s only our closest friends and family.” _Only?_ There had to be about fifty people here from what Asami could see. “They’re all very excited to meet you Asami.” 

At that, both Senna and Kya walked away leaving the two alone and Asami was feeling very uncomfortable. She could feel everyone glancing over in their direction but knew they were all probably waiting for the couple to approach them first. Soon, one of the guards offered to take their remaining bags while a staff member handed them both a glass of wine and Korra sighed knowing she wasn't getting out of this.

“Come on.” She spoke softly. “Let’s get this over with I suppose.”

They walked around the room and Asami met people close to Korra and her family. She was surprised to find that she knew some of the people in the room, like Tenzin and his family. Tenzin worked for FI for a few years before he moved on to work independently. She met Kya’s wife, Lin Beifong, sister of Suyin and Republic City's trusted chief of police. She even got to meet Katara, the older woman giving her a kind smile and a warm welcome hug.

What surprised her the most was getting to meet Korra’s best friends: Bolin, Mako, and Opal. She knew of Opal through Suyin but not once did she ever think to wonder about Korra’s life outside of work. The fact that all three made the trip down south for Korra was proof enough that they were close. She felt overwhelmed by everyone welcoming her with open arms and the quickness in which Korra’s group of friends included her into their circle. 

It was no secret that she barely had a life outside of work and with no friends to speak of in the city, she felt out of her comfort zone. Bolin was loud and funny, Mako was quiet and subdued, and Opal was friendly and charming. Korra was the glue that brought them together and they were definitely one lively group, teasing Asami and making her laugh despite that. 

When she got the chance to sneak away for a moment she wondered whether or not she and Korra would be able to keep up their charade. She was quickly learning that there was so much more to Korra that she ever bothered to learn. 

Speaking of Korra, the alpha was suddenly standing in front of her and by her questioning look she had just asked Asami a question.

“I’m sorry?”

“I asked if you were okay?” 

“Yeah, I...I’m fine.” Asami stood up straight. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a big deal in the south?”

“How could I?” Korra scoffed. “We were too busy talking about you the past three years.”

“Okay wait. Time out. Can we please stop this whole bickering back and forth. We’re supposed to be in love, remember? We need to start acting like it.” 

“Easy. I can pretend to be the doting fiancée, no problem.” Korra looked so convinced. “It’s you who’s going need to stop sucking the life out of everything long enough to have fun and act in love.”

“Very funny.” Asami was used to comments like that from Korra. “When are you going to tell them we’re engaged?”

“I don’t know...I…”

Before Korra could get the chance to reply they were approached by all three of Tenzin’s eldest children. 

“Hi Korra!” 

“Hey guys!” Korra’s smile could not possibly get any bigger despite the probability of her having just seen the kids a week prior back in the city. Asami could see all the love she had for these kids as clear as day. She bent down to pick them all up at once and she couldn’t help but admire Korra’s strength and all the muscles clearly visible. If she were any other omega, she was sure she would’ve let the alpha have her way with her long ago, but Asami prided herself into putting her company above all else. 

Not that Korra had shown any interest in her to begin with.

“Korra, who’s the pretty lady?” Asami looked over to the younger of the three and she couldn’t help but chuckle at Meelo’s question.

“Kids, this is Asami Sato, my...girlfriend.” Asami didn’t miss the way in which Korra hesitated on the label. “Your dad actually used to work for her years ago.”

All three kids waved her way before speaking over one another to get Korra’s attention but she didn’t miss the way Meelo’s gaze seemed to linger on her. After they had all settled on plans for the weekend, Ikki and Jinora walked away but Meelo stayed behind looking up at Asami.

“You’re really pretty. Can I have some of your hair?” 

Before she could respond to him Korra pushed him away towards his family laughing at his antics.

“Looks like I might have some competition.” Asami rolled her eyes at Korra’s joke.

“Where’s that crazy daughter of mine?” Asami turned towards the booming voice that came from the entryway. She marveled at the size of this man and the way in which he seemed to command an entire room. What surprised her the most was just how much Korra looked like him, the resemblance was uncanny which could only mean that this was Korra’s father, Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe. Her point was proven when Korra rushed into his arms and held him tightly.

“Hello dad.” She said as soon as she pulled away.

“Hello tiger seal.” He looked over her shoulder and noticed Asami standing a few feet behind them. “You’ve brought company.”

Korra turned and motioned for Asami to join them.

“This must be Asami.”

“Tonraq. Pleasure to meet you.” Asami was feeling nervous. She didn’t know what the proper greeting was when one met the chief and despite Korra’s excited greeting she was now standing off to the side quietly.

“Pleasure’s mine.” He looked back and forth between the two of them. “So, how’s the world of engineering treating you Asami?”

 

“It’s been great, sir.” Something about the way he asked her specifically threw Asami for a loop. “We’re moving along great with our new railway systems throughout the city.”

“Now that sounds like fun. No wonder you like being an engineer.” He looked towards Korra before speaking his next words. “Must be even better being the boss of it all.”

“It’s...fun.” Now she was definitely confused. Tonraq’s words sounded genuine as if he truly cared but the way he kept looking over at Korra gave her an uneasy feeling. She decided that she would give them both know some time to themselves. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get a refill.”

“That’s a hell of a first impression, Dad.” Korra was mentally preparing herself for incoming disagreement she could feel coming. “You didn’t have to make her feel uncomfortable.”

“What the hell, Korra?” She could only guess what was going through her dad’s mind. “You show up after all this time with this woman you hated, now she’s your girlfriend?”

“Dad, we just got here. Can we wait two seconds before we get into it with one another?”

“I just never figured you for the type of person who slept her way to the top.” Korra’s anger was boiling near the surface at this point. “I thought you were a better alpha than one who let any silly omega control their lives.”

“I’ll have you know that woman in there is one of the most respected businesswomen in the world. The fact that she’s an omega has _nothing_ to do with her ability to run a company and run it well.” 

“She’s your meal ticket, and you brought her to meet your mother.” Tonraq was really letting her have it, and Korra was absolutely fuming. 

“No, no, no. She’s not my meal ticket, Dad.” Korra spoke before she could really give thought to her next words. “She’s my fiancée.”

“What’d you say?”

“You heard me.” No turning back now. “I’m getting married.”

She walked away from her father before he could utter another word and walked further into the family room. Soon, she was standing in the middle of the room and thought to herself, _better late than never._

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make. Asami and I are getting married.”

Asami, who had chosen the wrong time to take a sip of her wine, started coughing uncontrollably prompting Bolin, who she had been joking around with, to slap her a couple times on the back. Korra really needed to work on her timing.

“Yep.” Korra stood awkwardly, keenly aware of her dad watching her intently from behind her. “Honey? Can you come over here please?”

The last thing Asami wanted to do was walk into the center of the room where everyone was staring, but Bolin took her glass of wine and pushed her towards Korra with a big grin on his face. She walked towards Korra slowly, noticing the alpha having a hard time keeping the smile on her face. It was clear to Asami that whatever happened with her dad caused Korra to make such a rushed announcement. As soon as she reached Korra the other woman took her hand in hers and gave her a small smile before turning to the crowd once again.

“We’re really happy and can’t wait for you all to join us for our wedding.”

She looked around at all the stunned faces before landing on Korra’s group of friends. Mako had the most shocked expression on his face, Opal was clearly surprised but otherwise looked happy, and Bolin looked ecstatic. 

The continued silence was only serving to increase her nerves, but soon everyone starting coming around and it was Bolin’s excited yell that broke the stillness.

“Yeah, Korra! Congratulations!” 

Soon after that all the congratulations started coming in and everyone was genuinely excited for the two of them which relieved Asami immensely. She turned to Korra as soon as they were left alone again, but not before being handed two glasses of champagne by Kya to celebrate the happy news.

“So that was your idea of perfect timing to tell them?” Asami asked.

“Sorry, I panicked.” Korra gave her a sheepish grin. “But now they know.”

Asami’s only response was to shake her head and take a sip of her drink. She was just about to ask Korra a question when they were approached by another woman their age. 

“Korra. Hi.” She waved shyly at Korra and Asami noticed Korra stand up straighter and the shock on her face told Asami she hadn’t expected to see this woman here.

“Mei. Oh, my god. Hey, hi. Wow.” Korra was at a loss for words, something Asami had never witnessed. Usually the alpha had some witty remark at the ready. “How you doing? I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

“Your mom probably wanted it to be a surprise.” Mei couldn’t stop smiling as she gave Korra her undivided attention and Korra for her part was in no hurry to stop staring at Mei either. It made Asami feel as if she were intruding on a very special moment. “So...surprise.”

“Right.”

“And...we’re being completely rude.” So, she knew they weren’t actually alone. “Hi.”

“Oh, god.” Apparently, Korra had forgotten she was even there. “Asami, this is my ex, Mei.”

“Oh, wow.” So that explained all the staring and Korra’s awkwardness. “Nice to meet you Mei.”

Mei was a shorter woman with long black hair and a pale complexion, not as pale as Asami’s, but close. She had light grey eyes and a soft smile that was accentuated by the dimples on her cheeks. She was a really beautiful woman in a simple way.

It was weird to think of her assistant dating anyone, what with the way in which Asami kept her busy at all hours of the day, but she was curious as to how Korra had parted ways with a woman like Mei. The way in which they couldn’t keep their eyes off of one another told Asami that there was some leftover feelings on both their ends.

“Well...congratulations, you guys.” Oh, right. Korra had just declared to the entire room their plans for marriage. Which meant Mei had obviously heard. Which meant any leftover feelings Korra might have had, were no longer a viable option to explore. 

Thanks to Asami.

She didn’t even know if the alpha wanted anything to do with Mei anymore, but Asami couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about putting a damper on their reunion.

“Thank you.” Asami replied for the both of them.

“So, did I miss the story?”

“What story?”

“I'm sorry?”

Both Korra and Asami looked at one another clearly confused at the question.

“About how you proposed.” Mei cleared up.

“How one proposes says a lot about their character.” Said Katara who had chosen that exact moment to approach their little group. She hugged Mei in welcome with all the familiarity they obviously shared with one another. She turned to Korra and Asami before continuing on. “I actually would love to hear the story, Korra.”

“Would you tell us?” Bolin spoke up from behind them, having heard where their conversation was going.

“You know what? Actually, Asami loves telling this story.” Korra said beside her patting her on the back before moving forward to go stand next to her mother who had walked closer in order to hear the story. “I’m just gonna let her go ahead and do that.”

“Wow, ok.” Asami was going to throttle Korra for putting her on the spot. “Wow, where to begin.”

“Well…”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Ok, well…”

She was at a complete loss for words or ideas and everyone staring at her was not helping.

“Congratulations, honey. I’m a hundred years old now.” Korra’s mother swatted her daughter on the shoulder for her snippy comment. 

“Take your time dear.” How Korra was a child of Senna she would never know.

“Korra and I…”

_Oh, Korra._ You’re about to regret this decision.

“Korra and I were about to celebrate our first anniversary together. And I knew she’d been itching to ask me to marry her. And she was scared. Like a little tiny bird.” Asami couldn’t help but smile in Korra’s direction. “So I started leaving her hints here and there because I knew she wouldn’t have the guts to ask, but…”

“That’s not exactly how it happened.” Never make an alpha feel dumb, especially in front of family. Asami had Korra shaking her head at Asami’s ridiculousness. 

“No?” Asami for her part, knew exactly what she was doing.

“No.” Korra picked up the story from here, trying to save face. “No. I mean, I picked up on all her hints. This woman’s about as subtle as Tenzin.” That earned a chuckle from the group, even Tenzin himself. “Yeah. What I was worried about was that she might find this little box…”

“Oh!” Asami wasn’t done yet. “The tiny box that she made where she’d taken the time to cut out little pictures of herself. Yes. Just glued all over the box. So beautiful.”

She spared a glance in Korra’s direction and she noticed the alpha was all tense muscles and disbelief. Asami did her best to keep her smirk under control before carrying on.

“So I opened that beautiful, tiny box, and out fluttered these tiny, little hand-cut heart confettis. And once they cleared, I looked down, and I saw the most beautiful, big…”

“Fat nothing.” Korra said not letting Asami get away with this.

“No ring?” Bolin asked, clearly enraptured with their storytelling.

“No. No ring, Bo.” Korra addressed him while walking to stand next to Asami. “But inside that box...underneath all that crap, there was a little handwritten note with the address to a hotel, date, and time.”

Korra knew Asami was egging her on, challenging her in front of her family, questioning her alpha status, but Korra was powerless to stop herself. She was eating right out Asami’s hand.

“Naturally, Asami thought…”

“I thought she was seeing someone else.”

“What?” This entire story was taking Bolin through a rollercoaster of emotions. Opal, his girlfriend who stood next to him, patted him on the back in comfort while shaking her head.

“Yeah, it was a terrible time for me, but I went to that hotel anyways.” Asami was seriously considering a career in storytelling because the look on everyone’s faces while she told this was giving her all the feels. “I went there and I pounded on that door, but the door was already unlocked. And as I swung open that door, there she was…”

“Standing.”

“Kneeling.”

“Like an alpha. Standing tall and proud.” _Oh, Korra._

“On a bed of rose petals, in a tuxedo.” Korra could not believe Asami right now. “Your daughter. The alpha. And she was choking back soft, soft sobs. And when she held back the tears and finally caught her breath, she said…”

“Asami, will you marry me?” Korra rushed out before Asami could continue her lies. “And she said, ‘Yep.’ and that was it. The end. Now, who’s hungry?”

Asami was laughing internally, having a hard time keeping her smirk at bay, knowing she had just embarrassed the alpha in front of everyone. She hadn’t meant to at first but Korra putting her on the spot and mocking her flipped a switch in her brain and before she knew it, she was spouting out a ridiculous story.

“That...is quite a story.” Apparently, Senna thought it ridiculous too. At least she had the sense to leave it be instead of questioning her daughter.

Kya on the other hand, had no qualms about teasing Korra. “Who knew you were so sensitive Korra.” Lin couldn’t help but laugh out loud at her wife’s teasing.

“Hand-cut confetti?” Even Mako was joining in on the fun.

“Drop it.” Korra, however, was not in the mood to entertain their teasing.

“Hey! I want to see you guys kiss!” Ikki appeared in front of them exclaiming loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

“Yeah, give her a kiss hotshot.” Korra should’ve known Kya would encourage her niece.

“Guys, no. Come on.” Korra tried her best to dissuade them but they had the crowd behind them encouraging them to kiss.

“No, it’s okay.” Even Asami was on Korra’s side for this, not quite feeling up to kissing her assistant, let alone kiss her in front of all her family.

Korra and Asami turned to one another knowing there was no way they would be getting out of this situation. They each spared a glance to the other’s lips before looking into one another’s eyes. They both felt apprehensive and, unbeknownst to the other, somewhat excited at the idea of locking lips and experiencing something previously forbidden.

“Ok, all right! Everyone calm down.” Finally Korra decided to quiet the crowd so they could get it all done and over with. “Ok. Here we go. Ready?”

She surged forward and pecked Asami on the cheek quickly before the taller woman could respond.

“What was that?” Leave it to Bolin to call her out. “Kiss her on the mouth like you mean it Korra!”

Suddenly he started chanting and everyone soon followed his lead.

“Kiss her. Kiss her! Kiss her!”

Korra was going to seriously hurt Bolin when the opportunity arose. “Ok! Ok. All right.”

This time, Korra quickly kissed Asami softly on the lips. However, it wasn’t enough to please the crowd.

“Korra! Give her a real kiss.” Korra couldn’t believe it. Even Katara was joining in with the crowd.

“Katara!” Korra was shocked. She had expected that from Kya but never Katara. Then again, the woman had married Aang and he was a known prankster.

She should’ve known Katara wouldn’t take her side.

“Just do it?” Asami whispered to her, turning all of Korra’s attention on her. “Let’s do it really fast.”

“Yeah. Ok.” Korra nodded in agreement.

They both took a big breath before stepping closer. Korra took hold of Asami’s face grabbing her cheeks with both hands before licking her lips and leaning up to meet hers halfway. As soon as their lips connected, the crowd faded away. Suddenly, it was only the two of them standing in that room. Korra didn’t know how long they stood their moving their lips against one another. All she knew was that her lips against Asami’s should’ve felt strange to her. It shouldn’t have made her want more. Kissing her boss should’ve felt uncomfortable and definitely not so dizzying that she forgets about their audience and presses closer without meaning to.

She feels Asami start to pull away and suddenly she’s staring at her lips, right where her own where just moments ago. Someone lets out a low whistle and the conversations slowly start to pick up around them. She’s vaguely aware of her mother squealing in happiness and Bolin crying tears of joy beside them.

All she can focus on is the taste of Asami’s lips.

_Oh, no._

Korra’s definitely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, give me your thoughts, reviews, and comments! Also, what's everyone else's opinion: is Korra SWT royalty or not? She's a descendant of NWT royalty at the very least but as we all know Avatar trumps all other titles anyways lol.


	3. Crazy Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, this is my longest chapter yet! I hope you all enjoy!

After the surprise get together and once everyone else had left for the night, or otherwise relocated to one of the guest rooms in the palace, Korra and Asami were shown to Korra’s old room on the palace grounds. Korra was excited to stay in her old room having missed the view of the snow capped mountains that she was afforded. She loved her apartment in the city, which despite Asami’s belief, was not some dainty studio in downtown but a spacious loft in the heart of the city, but nothing compared to being surrounded by mother nature and her clear skies.

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Apparently, Asami thought so too.

“And check out the bed.” _Wow._ Kya wasn’t being subtle in the slightest.

“Wow! Exquisite bed. Exquisite.” Korra could only roll her eyes at Asami’s response. Seriously, how old was she? No one their age used the word exquisite.

“So. Where is my room?” Asami asked. 

“We’re not under any illusions that you two don’t sleep in the same bed, dear.” Senna replied. “You’ll sleep in here with Korra.”

Korra couldn’t fault Asami for making that assumption. She had asked Korra to book two separate hotel rooms in the first place. Despite their charade, it was clear that Asami had no intention of playing house behind closed doors. Korra herself was not sure she was up to staying in the same room with the omega either, especially after the kiss they had shared hours before. 

Her mind couldn’t stop replaying the moment on loop and she had just about convinced herself that it was only Asami’s omega scent that was affecting her so. She paid no mind to the little voice in the back of her head that reminded her of the fact that she had spent years around Asami and her scent was not the reason behind her sudden thoughts.

“Oh, great, ‘cause we love to snuggle.” Asami recovered quickly. She knew they had to keep up pretenses and if that meant letting Korra’s family believe they had shared a bed plenty of times, then so be it. “Don’t we, honey.”

Korra could only smile, trying hard not to think about sharing a bed and cuddling with Asami.

Was Asami even a cuddler? _No, don’t go there Korra._ Her thoughts were crossing into dangerous territory and she needed something to distract herself.

That something soon presented herself in the form of a small bundle of white fluff that ran into the room and immediately started barking at Asami.

“Oh, spirits. What is it?” Asami was about ready to bolt onto the bed simply to get away from the barking dog.

“Calm down, Naga.” Senna tried to control the dog but her attention was solely on the omega standing next to her owner. 

As soon as Korra stepped away from Asami and approached Naga, she stopped barking and started jumping up and down in pure joy. Korra picked her up and gave her kisses all over, having missed her dog immensely while she stayed with her parents. Naga lived with her nine months out of the year and the other three she spent down south, Republic City being too hot for her during its summer months. 

“Oh, Naga wasn’t going to hurt her were you girl.” Korra spoke to Naga after she had calmed down. “No you weren’t. ‘Cause you’re a good girl aren’t you? Yes you are.”

“Korra, word of warning, just be sure you two don’t let her outside, or the eagles will snatch her. They’ve been hanging around a lot more than usual lately and we’d better be safe than sorry.”

Asami could only nod, having no intention of getting near Naga if this was the way she reacted to her presence. She didn’t care how cute Naga was.

“By the way, there are extra towels and linens and things,” Korra’s mom approached the armoire near the bathroom door and opened it to show its contents, “in here if you need them.”

Katara soon joined the group carrying with her a multi-colored blanket in her arms which she handed to Asami. 

“If you get chilly tonight use this.” Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kya trying to hide a smirk behind her hand. “It has special powers.”

“Oh?” Asami was definitely confused again. “What kind of special powers?”

“I call it the Baby Maker.” Katara replied and Asami could only open her mouth in shock.

“Ok, well. Then I guess we…” _No way,_ did she plan on using that with Korra any time soon. No, at all. Ever. “We’re gonna be super careful with that one.”

She handed it to Korra after she had let Naga down and the dog scurried away following Kya on her way out. Korra decided it was best to simply throw it onto the bed. Asami would have to make sure it wasn’t there when she went to sleep.

“We’d better turn in. It’s been quite an evening.” Asami was glad Korra spoke up because she was about five seconds away from yawning in front of her hosts. “So good night, everybody.

A round of good nights were heard throughout the room as Senna and Katara made their way out and left the two on their own. Asami felt an immense sense of relief after they left, only to be replaced with growing nerves at the thought of being left alone with Korra for the night.

“So, you haven’t been home in a while.” She stated it as a fact, having gotten that impression as soon as she saw Korra hugging her mom on the docks. 

“I haven’t had a lot of vacation time in the last three years.”

“Stop complaining.” Asami did feel slightly guilty for taking so much time away from Korra, but she needed her assistant and Korra knew what she had signed up for when she applied for the position. 

Well, at least she had up until this point. The poor alpha probably never expected to be tied to Asami in order to secure her future. _Tied._ Oh, no. Asami needed to not think about tying when she was alone in a room with her alpha of an assistant. That would only lead her down a dangerous road.

Thankfully, Korra offered a change of thought by letting her know she would sleep on the floor and give Asami the bed to make her feel more comfortable. Plus, the bed had all the warm blankets and Asami knew she would need every single one of them to try and sleep in this cold weather. 

She stepped into the bathroom to change after Korra had done so, bringing her bag of night clothes with her. She rummaged through it cursing herself for not bringing warmer sleeping clothes. Then, she cursed herself again for bringing something so revealing to sleep in. After she changed and got herself ready for bed she opened the door slightly and poked her head through the opening, looking down at the floor where Korra lay in her “bed” of blankets. The alpha looked to be sleeping but she still wouldn’t risk coming out and being seeing in so little clothing.

“Don’t look, ok?” She spoke in Korra’s direction.

“Ok.”

“Are your eyes closed?” She needed to be sure.

“Completely.” Korra spoke in such a monotone voice that Asami wasn’t sure whether or not to believe her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

She took Korra’s word and without a second thought she rushed out of the bathroom, around Korra, and jumped into the mess of blankets on the bed.

“Those are the pyjamas you decided to bring to the Southern Water Tribe?”

“Yes.” Asami should’ve known Korra hadn’t actually closed her eyes. “Because I thought I was supposed to be in a hotel alone. Remember?”

“Can we just go to sleep?” Korra asked.

“Fine.”

“Great.”

Asami spent the next several seconds trying to get warm under the blankets, but no matter how much she tried it was of no use. She settled on not getting any sleep that night because of the frigid cold.

“Well. Looks like I won’t be getting much sleep with this cold coming in.”

Before she could finish her sentence, Korra had grabbed a remote and pressed a button that covered all the windows in heavy curtains and turned on the fireplace with a roaring fire. Immediately, she could feel its effect on the room.

“Thank you.”

She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

+-+-+-+

The following morning, Asami was woken up by the sound of a ringing phone. It took her several moments before her foggy brain cleared up and as soon as it did she realized it was her cellphone ringing.

“Korra. Phone.” She mumbled in her half asleep state. Korra, having either not heard her or simply not bothering to get up, kept on sleeping away. 

“Korra!” She tried again. She reached for the nightstand where she figured the phone would be, but her hand couldn’t find the device and instead she ended up knocking over a lamp.

“Crap. Korra. Korra, phone.” Korra was definitely a heavy sleeper it seemed. “Korra!”

“Yeah...right.” Well, at least that woke her up.  
“Korra, where is it?” 

“Purse, side pocket.” So, her assistant wasn’t totally useless in the morning. Asami left the warmth of the bed and pulled on one of Korra’s robes hanging on a coat rack in the corner of the room, before searching her purse for the device.

“Hello. Hello? Hello.” Asami was getting horrible reception and couldn’t hear a single word being said on the other end. “Toph! Toph? Are you there? Hello?”

She started walking around the room searching for better service, stubbing her toe with the lounge chair next to the window. “Oh, crap.”

She ignored her pain and focused on trying to communicate with Toph.

“I have horrible service, Toph. Give me just one minute.”

“Spirits, Asami!” She apologized quickly to Korra for being loud and excused herself as she walked out of the room, intent on making it outside to the courtyard in search of service.

“One...one minute. Toph, hold on just a second.”

Asami was rushing through the palace like a mad-woman on a mission. She was so afraid she would lose service and the call would drop before she had a chance to speak with Toph. She heard the sound of rustling over the line, indicating poor reception.

“Toph, hold on. No, no, no, no.”

Once she reached the deck that would lead her outside she grabbed one of the extra pairs of boots and rushed to put them on. She secured the knot around her robe and swung the door open, unaware of the two women sitting outside enjoying a cup of coffee and forgetting to close the door behind her. She ran by them and down the grassy hillside next to a lake, sparing only a quick thought at the fact that there was even any grass in the SWT. 

“Toph. Toph, I’m sorry you feel I pressured you into doing the Shiro Shinobi interview, but…” She was cut off by the woman on the other end of the line.

“Of course I want you to be happy.” She really wished she was at her office in Republic City having this conversation face-to-face. “Yes, yes.”

“Toph. Toph, please. It’s going to be fine.” As if Toph wasn’t already a hard woman to deal with, now she had to calm her down over the phone lest she returned to FI having been burned down to the ground in anger.

“You are...you are so right, Toph.”

“Yes, Toph, of course I’m listening to you.”

“Yeah…yes.” Next thing she knew, Naga had followed her down and Asami was silently cursing herself for forgetting to close the door behind her. 

“I love listening to you, Toph.” Naga chose that exact moment to start barking at Asami and she couldn’t help but lose focus on the conversation. 

“Sit. Sit.”

“No, not you, Toph.”

“No, no.” She started walking away from Naga, hoping to wrap up the conversation with Toph so she could go back inside and out of the cold. “Toph, if I may get down to it, I think it would be a mistake to back out.”

Naga, however, chose to follow her around and continue barking at her.

“Because, Toph, for so many years...you have…” Out of the corner of her eye she noticed an eagle perched on a branch. She spared a glance down to Naga and motioned her back to the house but it was of no use. Naga refused to leave her alone or stop barking. “You have inspired me and so many others, and I feel that…”

Naga, either unaware of the eagle or simply not caring for it, continued to bark.

“Naga, I’m on the phone.” She covered the earpiece hoping Toph couldn't hear her being so distracted.

“I think it’s time the world gets to enjoy your vision again after so many years. I think we at Future Industries shouldn’t be the only ones privy to…” It was at that exact moment that she noticed the eagle no longer on its branch, but instead flying down to their spot with it’s claws pointing out. “And...Toph, I just…”

She kept her gaze pointed to the sky, focused on the eagle flying above them. 

“Toph, I just want you to be haaaa....Give me that dog!”

It all happened before Asami could properly react. One moment she had her gaze locked on the eagle, and the next it had swooped down and picked Naga up with it’s claws. She could hear Naga barking, probably blaming Asami for her predicament, and soon she was chasing after a bird while still on the phone with Toph.

“Toph, I need....I need for you to hold on just a second. Can you hold a second?”

She gave up on her conversation with Toph and kept following the eagle around the yard. 

“Give me that dog!”

She had to think of something before it flew away with Korra’s dog, something she was sure the alpha would never forgive her for. She looked at the phone still clutched in her hand and threw it at the eagle, barely clipping its tail but with enough momentum for it to release Naga. She kept running forward, quickening her pace in order to catch the dog.

“Come on! Come on, come on, come on. Come on! Ok! Ok, gotcha!” She cradled the frightened dog in her arms and walked back to where her phone had dropped after throwing it.

“Toph, Toph.” She was having a hard time catching her breath after all that excitement. “Toph? So sorry, so sorry. I dropped the phone. Now, listen, Toph.”

She heard the unmistakable sound of high-pitched cawing above her, indicating that the bird was still flying around. She held Naga closer to her chest, afraid that the eagle would swoop down again to take her.

“I don’t want to sell you on anything, but this could be your legacy, this new design.” She could hear the bird getting closer to them and she hurried to finish the conversation. “I think it’s up to you to present your legacy to the world.”

“And call me tomorrow with your decision.”

She heard the sound of flapping wings coming closer.

“And my phone is on all the time!”

She turned and saw the eagle swooping down one last time.

“Ok, bye-bye.”

She turned her body away from the bird, further hiding Naga in her embrace, and lifted her hand clutching the phone trying to protect herself from an incoming attack. Next thing she knew, the bird had flown away with her phone clutched within its claws.

“No! Wait! No! No! No. No.” She looked around trying to look for another object to throw its way but all she had around her was Naga. 

So she used Naga.

She lifted her up in view of the eagle and started chasing after it once again.

“Take the doggy. Look at the doggy.”

“I need that phone. Take the dog.”

“Take the dog. I need that phone! Here. Take the dog.”

It didn’t matter that the bird was long gone across the lake, she needed her phone back or else she was disconnected from her company.

“The the dog. Take the dog. Take it. Take it.”

Unbeknownst to her, Senna and Katara, the two women she had passed on the deck, were looking down at her, believing her to be playing with Naga instead of offering her up as a meal to a bird.

“Isn’t that cute or what?” Asked Katara smiling at the industrialist’s antics.

“I know.” Senna replied just as Korra walked into the kitchen all showered and dressed for the day.

“Morning, guys. Have you seen uh…” She trailed off noticing what had the two women up in smiles that morning. She could not believe her boss was running around in a robe, carrying Naga around, and in the cold no less. She was in utter disbelief having never seen this side of her before.

“She’s playing with Naga. We thought she didn’t like her.” Honestly, Korra was under the impression that Naga didn’t like Asami but clearly something had changed.

“Will you go get her, dear?” Her mom looked towards Korra who was still staring at her boss in shock. “We have a whole day planned for her, and she needs to get ready.”

“Yeah. Tell her we have a big surprise for her.” The way Katara’s lips turned into a smirk had Korra wondering what this surprise might be as she made her away outside and towards Asami.

The closer she got she could clearly make out the words Asami was still yelling frantically.

“Look! Give me my phone. Come on. Please, just give me my phone. Come on. Right here.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Korra asked once she was behind Asami.

“Oh, spirits. Your mother was absolutely right.” Asami sounded completely out of breath which only made her sound crazier. “The eagle came and tried to take Naga away. But I saved her. Then it came back, and took my phone away.”

“Are you drunk?” Korra looked her over as if checking for any hidden bottles. 

“What? No! I’m serious.” Asami was absolutely frantic, she needed that phone. “It’s got my phone and Toph is calling me on it.”

“Relax, all right?” Relaxing was the last thing on Asami’s mind right now. “We’ll order another phone, same number. We’ll go into town tomorrow and get it, ok?”

“Really?” Knowing that she could get another phone soon put her at ease. “Ok, yeah. Well, you can go then.”

“You have to get ready.” 

“For what?” Asami had no such plans to go out anywhere, dreading the cold. She was already starting to feel it again now that her blood wasn’t pumping around as much.

“You’re going out with Mom and the girls.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Shopping, sightseeing, and a surprise.” Korra clearly didn’t care about what Asami did or did not want to do.

“I hate shopping. I hate sightseeing.”

“You’ll love it. You’re going.”

“I don’t wanna go. I’m not.”

“You are.” Korra made sure to make it sound final. “Now give me a hug. Don’t wanna make it look like we’re fighting.”

“I don’t want to touch you.” Korra had already reached across and was tugging on the knot of her rope pulling her forward and into her arms for an awkward hug. 

“Come on. Hug time.” Asami had her arms pinned to her sides while Korra patted her on the back of the head and then proceeded to rub her back. “There we go.” 

As if it wasn’t already the most awkward hug either one had shared, Korra then moved her hand lower to pat Asami’s butt. Clearly, she was doing the most to convince the women watching that everything was okay.

“There we go. Isn’t that nice.” They pulled apart slightly and Asami moved her hand up to rest on Korra’s chest, right above her heart. 

“Yeah. If you touch my ass one more time, I will cut off your balls in your sleep, got it alpha?” She accentuated her statement with a few pats to Korra’s cheek, using a little more force on the last one, making it more of a slap.

“Yeah, got it.” Korra winced in reply.

“Such a good fiancée.” 

+-+-+-+

After Korra had left Asami to her own devices, she walked down to the lake where her father was waiting for her. 

She approached slowly, watching him sit at the far end of their personal boat dock, fishing rod in hand. Her father was never one to sit out for prolonged periods of time, preferring to spend his free time doing more adventurous activities. Korra was a lot like him in that respect. To see him actually take the time to go out fishing meant he more than likely had something on his mind. Her father made no indication that he heard her approaching and as soon as she was within hearing distance, she spoke up.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Your mom is a little peeved. Apparently, I wasn’t the most gracious of hosts last night.” He motioned for her to sit next to him and Korra hesitated. Lately, it seemed as if any conversation with Tonraq led to another argument and she wasn’t up to going down that road again this morning. Then again, she knew she owed him an explanation regarding Asami at the very least. So, she chose to take a seat. She silently readied one of his fishing rods for herself and listened to him continue. 

“It was a little bit of a shock to find out that you’re getting married, especially when none of us even knew you were dating.”

She opened her mouth, argument at the ready, but before she could formulate the words necessary her father raised his hand indicating he wished to continue.

“The point is...I owe you an apology, Korra.”

His words sounded sincere and Korra didn’t hesitate to accept. “Apology accepted, Dad.”

They remained in silence for several minutes, lost in thought or in Korra’s case, admiring the beauty of the SWT at this time of year. It was currently the summer months, which meant the days were warmer and the snow wasn’t as present as it normally was. She almost never visited during this time of year, the summer months being the busiest in the city, so to be back when not everything was snow-packed was a true experience for Korra. 

It was during these summer months that she normally spent following her father around everywhere when she was younger. Summer meant no lessons and to Korra’s young mind it was freedom to follow her father’s every step. She had truly treasured those summers before Tonraq was elected as the next chief. As soon as her father stepped into his new role, Korra’s time with him diminished. Her parents were now in charge of taking care of an entire tribe, not just Korra. 

It was during this time period that Katara and Aang became like her second set of parents, they’re own children having left the nest. It was through them that she acquired Naga, a gift meant to lessen her own loneliness. 

Even to this day, Korra still held some resentment for her parents having not been around as much as she would’ve like, but she knew their tribe was better off because of them and all they accomplished.

It was some time before her father spoke up, jolting her out of her thoughts, having forgotten he was sitting next to her.

“There’s something else.” He spoke with a tone that let Korra know he meant business. “I’ve been going over my retirement plans recently, and it got me thinking.”

Korra felt anxious. She never liked hearing him speak of retirement. It only reminded her just how much her parents had aged in her absence.

“I’ve done a lot of things in my life. Practically brought the tribe into the 21st century with your mother by my side. It doesn’t mean anything unless…”

“You have someone to leave it to.” Korra finished for him. “Yeah, we’ve already discussed this.”

“I’d like to discuss it again.” Korra didn’t feel like doing so. It was always this exact conversation that led to their loudest disagreements. “You have responsibilities here.”

“My responsibilities are all in the city.” 

“I think I’ve been more than understanding about you goofing off in Republic City but I need you to quit playing around…”

“Here we go again.” Korra was more than used to hearing of his dislike of her career in the city. “When are you going to start taking what I do seriously?”

“When you start acting seriously.”

“I’m sorry.” She really was. She knew how much Tonraq had wanted an heir to take up his role once he stepped away. 

She still remembered how proud he had been when she came into maturity and presented as an alpha. In their tribe, although they had progressed forward in so many ways, they still subscribed to the idea of an alpha as chief being the highest of pedigrees. She still would’ve been handed the title had she been born an omega or beta, but being an alpha meant she would automatically have the tribe’s respect from the get-go instead of having to work for it. She had felt proud when she saw her father’s excitement at her newly discovered status, but soon after she had been thrown into her ‘royal’ duties even more so. No longer was she allowed to be just a regular teenager. Sometimes she wondered what her life would’ve been like had her father never been assigned the title of chief.

“I feel sorry for you, Dad. I wish you had another child. I really do. One who wanted to stay here. One who wanted to take over for you. Another alpha. One who wanted to marry someone that you approve of, but it’s not me.” She refused to back down this time. One way or another her father had to understand that her life was just not meant to be here in the SWT. “Now, I know it must seem strange to you, my life in Republic City...working in an office, reading over blueprints. But it makes me happy. You understand?”

“It that’s what makes you happy, Korra, I got nothing to say.”

“Well, that’s a first.” She got up, intent on walking away from him, but before she could get further than ten steps away she turned to address him again. “You know what? Apology not accepted. Have fun out here.”

She walked away from her father, wondering if they had damaged their relationship beyond repair.

+-+-+-+

Asami could not believe she was seated around a table in a bar with Korra’s mother, Kya, Lin, Katara, and surprisingly, Korra’s ex, Mei.

She had been surprised to see Mei when they arrived to the establishment but both Senna and Katara had greeted her like an old friend. She supposed that was exactly what she was to them. If her staring contest with Korra was anything to go off of, Mei had been an important person in their lives. 

Nevertheless, Asami greeted her with a friendly smile and followed them in. She had been expecting a trip to one of the finer restaurants in the south, but instead she found herself in a dive-bar. This entire family was really out to surprise her this trip.

They each had bottles of beers brought to their table and the women dived right into conversation, Asami very much feeling like an outsider.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a single chair on the main stage next to the bar was highlighted by one single spotlight. Asami could hear the music change and she was growing more anxious for what was to come.

“Ok, this is the big surprise I was telling you about. You ready?” Even as Senna spoke to her and Asami responded with a nod, she was feeling woefully unprepared.

“Oh, Asami, you’re gonna love it!” Kya’s excitement was doing nothing to help Asami’s unease. 

The remaining lights all went out and the spotlight started moving across the stage. It moved up and down, until it landed on a balcony above the bar covered by a curtain. One second later, the curtain was pulled aside to reveal a man wearing black pants and black shirt cut off at the arms.

_Oh, sweet Raava._ Asami now knew exactly what was about to happen.

The man jumped down from the balcony and starting dancing his way across the stage, the spotlight following his every move.

“Koda is the only exotic dancer on this side of Harbor City.” Mei stated, leaning across the table so Asami could hear her every word.

“But we’re lucky to have him.” Kya finished for Mei, surprising Asami with her excitement. It was such a contrast to her wife Lin who sat next to her with a frown on her face and arms crossed.

Asami’s disbelief was at an all time high. She could not believe the older women brought her here, let alone that they were subjecting her to this show. She focused her attention on the stage, Koda choosing that exact moment to rip off his shirt, causing all the women in the audience to shriek louder. 

“Woooow.” Asami mouthed the word while she looked around at all the women going crazy at Koda’s gyrating hips. Even Katara seemed to be having her fun. 

Next thing she knew, Senna had pulled a veil seemingly out of nowhere and placed in on Asami’s head, drawing the attention of Koda. He started motioning her forward with his finger and Asami was adamant about not wanting to go up there.

“Oh, no. Not necessary.” She kept shaking her head and waving him away. “It’s a really nice gesture, but I really need to just…”

“Come on, Asami. Get up there!” She could not believe Katara would encourage this.

“Come dance, princess.” She was going to punch this guy if he called her that again but she was pulled to her feet before she could argue again.

“All right. Here we go.” She was sat on the chair in the middle of the stage while Koda kept dancing all around her. 

She tried to avert her eyes by turning her head but he always moved his body in front of her. She did her best to keep a smile on her face, but she was sure at this point it was coming out as more of a grimace.

She was caught completely off guard when Koda bent in front of her and ripped his black pants off revealing a black speedo underneath that left very little to the imagination. Now she _really_ wanted this to be over. She kept her hands out to keep him from getting too close, but the more the crowd encouraged him, the bolder he got. 

Soon enough, he was thrusting his hips in front of her face and she wanted to punch him in the crotch. She knew she couldn’t, this being a surprise that was set up for her benefit, but she really wanted to. 

“Smack him!” She heard someone yell from the crowd.

“I’m sorry?”

“Smack his ass!” She really didn’t want to.

“Smack him, Asami!” She needed to stop being so surprised at Katara’s antics. Clearly the older woman was having fun.

She turned back to Koda, who was still thrusting his hips but with his front to the crowd and she knew this was the right time to smack him. She was feeling very uncomfortable but she wanted to get this done with. She tapped his butt quickly and he turned around and starting shaking his finger in front of her face. He smiled in her direction, took her hand and placed a kiss on it before bowing in front of her.

“Can I get down now?” She asked quickly.

“Free. Be free.” He let her go before focusing on the other women in the crowd. 

Instead of walking back to her seat, she excused herself and walked outside to get a breath of fresh air. She knew she was being slightly rude to her hosts but she needed a breather otherwise she felt like she might explode.

She took a long sip of the bottle of beer she brought out with her before turning around at the sound of a door opening.

“Hey!” It was Mei. Of course it was her. “There you are. How are you holding up?”

“Oh, fine. Fine.” She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel intimidated by the shorter woman. “Just working on my tan.”

“Yeah, Korra’s family can be a bit overwhelming at times.”

“Yes, yes.”

“It’s a little different than Republic City, huh?”

“Little bit. Little bit.” She didn’t know how to keep a conversation going with Mei. “You ever been?”

“No. That was always Korra’s dream, not mine.”

“You guys were pretty serious, huh?” Truthfully, she didn’t know why she asked. It wasn’t like she actually cared for her assistant, right?

“Well, I mean, we dated since we were 14 up until Korra left for the city.” The way she said it sounded like things didn’t end by mutual agreement. “But we were kids then.”

“And you guys called it off because…?”

“Well…” She hesitated and Asami was questioning whether she should’ve asked in the first place. It wasn’t her place to know anything about Korra’s past relationship. “About a week before she left for the city...she proposed and said she wanted us to go together but…”

“You said no.”

“I said no, yeah.” She sounded upset and Asami could tell there were still feelings for Korra leftover in her heart. “I’ve never been anywhere but here. This is home. But anyway...you’re a lucky woman. She really is the best, which you obviously already know.”

“Oh, yep.” Asami didn’t but she wasn’t about to spill her heart out like Mei had obviously done so with her. “Yep, very much so, yeah.”

“Well, cheers to you guys.” She raised her beer in celebration and Asami tapped it with her own before taking a sip.

“Thank you.” She almost felt like she had to apologize for having taken Korra from her but she knew there were other circumstances involved in their break-up that had nothing to do with her.

“Looks like Koda’s wrappin’ it up.” 

Mei walked back inside leaving Asami alone again and thinking over her decision to force Korra into a marriage. The more she learned about her assistant, the guiltier she felt for her actions. 

Korra was never going to back out, being the type of alpha to follow through with a promise, but that left Asami wondering why she cared so much for Korra in the first place.

After all, she was only a means to an end, right?

+-+-+-+

Senna, Katara, and Asami were all walking back through the palace grounds, talking back and forth in excited voices about Koda’s performance. 

Well, Asami was mostly just listening to the older women talk.

“Oh, no.” She looked up hearing Senna’s disappointed voice and looked around wondering what had caused her reaction. 

She saw Korra with an axe in hand, hacking away at an old wooden boat that had clearly seen better days. Something was obviously bothering the alpha and her scent was so overwhelming that Asami was surprised she hadn’t picked up on it as soon as she stepped out of the car.

“Korra!” Sena tried her best to get her daughter’s attention from across the yard. “Korra, honey, is everything okay?”

“What...what’s she doing?” Asami didn’t know why she was so worried for Korra, but something about the uneasiness of Korra’s scent was affecting her more than she’d like to admit.

“Something’s up.” Katara replied. “It’s best to leave her alone.”

She was taken by the arm and pulled away into the palace, the sounds of Korra’s axe hitting the wood staying behind.

+-+-+-+

Senna and Asami walked down the hallways together, having left Katara to her own devices in the kitchens. They were on their way to Korra’s room, Asami having not yet learned how to maneuver herself around the grand palace without getting lost. She could tell that Senna was upset. Having seen her child upset probably put her in a tense mood and something told her she wouldn’t be letting whoever was at fault off the hook so easily. They walked in silence almost making it down the hall to the staircase when they heard the unmistakable sound of a radio playing softly and a dog’s growling.

Senna turned and led them down a familiar path to the family room.

Once there, they found her husband on the floor playing with Naga and listening to a program on the radio. Senna stomped her way to the radio and turned it off, intent on having this conversation and not caring that Asami would be there to witness it.

“Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing? I was listening to that.”

“Why is Korra out there hollowing out that old stupid boat again?” She didn’t even know if Tonraq had anything to do with their child’s bad mood, but he was a pretty good first guess.

“Well, maybe she’s planning to escape.” The unflinching glare his wife leveled his way let Tonraq know that she wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “What?”

“I am so tired.” Asami interrupted, faking a yawn. She didn’t quite feel like being a witness into this conversation that by the sound of it had been had plenty of times before. “Think i’m gonna go upstairs, take a shower, wash off Koda’s coconut body oil.”

“Sure.” Senna didn’t even bother turning around to acknowledge her, a clear sign that she was so upset with her husband.

“I had a great day today.” At that Senna did turn around, her face relaxed into a caring smile. “Thank you.”

She bowed before leaving the room quietly but once she was out eyesight she couldn’t help but listen in from around the corner.

“What did you do?” Asami never imagined Senna could ever sound so upset. She was a caring woman from what she had seen so far and very little seemed to put her off.

“I didn’t do anything.” Tonraq replied. “I mean...I just had a frank conversation with her about her future.”

“Well, yeah. That’s a good idea. That’s a great idea, Tonraq, because she will never come back home now.” Senna sounded close to tears now and it broke Asami’s heart. “She is my only child. I only get to see her every three years because of you. Because of you. I’ve had enough.”

Asami heard it get quiet and she could only imagine Senna was trying to keep her tears at bay.

“You are gonna be supportive of her marrying Asami, and that is that.” The way in which Senna had accepted their ‘relationship’ so quickly both warmed her heart and made Asami feel a sense of dread at the same time. “You know, if we’re not careful, we are gonna end up in this great big place, just you and me alone, you and me and everything that we’re angry about, and spirits forbid that they should have a grandchild that we never get to see.”

_Grandchild?_ Hearing that word come out of Senna’s mouth shocked Asami into realizing just how invested Senna had become into her and Korra’s relationship. Senna was thinking beyond the one year she had and Korra had agreed upon. She was thinking of grandchildren and Asami couldn’t help but wonder just how many people would end up affected by their charade.

“You are going to fix this, Tonraq. I mean it. Fix it now.”

Naga chose that exact moment to come out of the family room and into the hallway that Asami was currently eavesdropping in. As soon as the dog saw her, she started barking and Asami did her best to shush her, otherwise she would be caught. 

After several attempts to quiet down Korra’s fluffy friend, she thought it best to turn around and head upstairs for the shower.

Anything to get away from Naga and her obvious dislike of her.

+-+-+-+

Asami finished washing off and turned off the shower head before realizing she hadn’t brought a towel with her to the bathroom.

She stepped out of the tub and looked around the bathroom hoping that there was one laying around somewhere. She approached the sink area but all she found was one small hand towel, not big enough to dry her entire self off. 

“This is all they have for towel? It’s ridiculous. I can't get dry with this.” She muttered under her breath, frustrated at herself for forgetting something so simple.

She thought she heard movement on the other side of the door.

“Hello. Hello?”

+-+-+-+

After having hacked away most of her anger out on the wooden boat, Korra made her way upstairs to her bedroom, determined to take a shower and wash away all the sweat and grime that had accumulated on her body. 

She didn’t feel as though she had exhausted all of her anger away, but she was able to calm down enough to the point where she knew she wouldn’t be taking anything out on anyone.

She walked into her room, music blasting out of the headphones she was wearing, and opened the armoire where all the towels were found and pulled one out. She used it to dry her face before stepping outside onto the balcony.

She definitely didn’t have the chance to hear the small voice from the other side of the bathroom door calling out for someone. 

+-+-+-+

After not hearing any response, Asami assumed she must’ve still been alone in the bedroom and opened the bathroom door slightly. She poked her out and immediately spotted the open armoire with all the towels. 

She made sure to cover both her breasts and nether region with her hands and the small hand towel she had found. She slowly shuffled her way out of the bathroom, hair and body dripping wet, and made her way to the stack of towels. 

Before she could make it, Naga appeared out of nowhere and starting barking at her forcing her to retreat back into the bathroom, afraid that she would be attacked by her assistant’s dog.

“No, no, no, no, no. Just...I’m sorry. I’m sorry I tried feeding you to the eagle.” She couldn’t believe she was apologizing to the dog. “Just let me...let me just get a towel. Please. Just let me get a towel.”

She didn’t know what to do. Naga wouldn’t stop barking at her and the longer she stood dripping wet the colder she felt. She needed to think of something to distract the dog long enough, but what could it be?

+-+-+-+

With her headphones blaring music in her ears, Korra had no way of hearing Naga’s loud barks and was thus unaware of Asami’s current struggles behind her.

She placed the towel onto the railing of the balcony and proceeded to remove her sweaty shirt, revealing herself to the scenery in front of her. She was certain no one had any chance of seeing her so she then removed her pants and underwear in one fell swoop.

She wasn’t surprised to notice that her alpha anatomy had decided to make a presence, her previous anger causing the pheromones in her body to react wildly, therefore releasing more of the alpha in her. She was so accustomed to the shift in her anatomy that she usually paid it no mind, and with Asami being out on a girl’s trip with her family, she was in no position to be seen.

Standing outside completely naked now, baring all to the world, she used the towel to pat herself dry somewhat before gathering her clothes and making her way inside to use the empty shower. 

+-+-+-+

Asami, for her part, had ventured back into the bathroom and found a hairdryer sitting on the sink so she decided to plug it in and use it to her advantage. She approached Naga slowly, blowing hot air in her direction hoping to scare her away.

“Yeah. How you like that, huh? Take it, take it. That’s right. You like that?”

She had been hoping that the hot air would drive Naga away, so she was surprised when the dog decided to lay down and enjoy the feeling.

“Huh. You like it.”

She needed a change in tactic so she put the hairdryer away and instead approached Naga and spoke to her in the sweetest voice she could muster. 

“Come here. Come here, Naga.”

Surprisingly, the dog actually followed the sound of her voice.

“That’s right. Get on the carpet. That’s a good girl. Yes! Come on. Come on!”

As soon as Asami had Naga sitting in the middle of the carpet, she pulled it in her direction and pushed it into the bathroom, Naga and all. She closed the door quickly, forgetting all about covering her body, and turned to walk further into the room.

What she hadn’t been expecting however, was to run into a solid wall of muscle that was Korra. Their naked bodies collided full on and they both tumbled onto the floor in a heap of limbs. 

Asami didn’t know where her body began and Korra’s ended.

All she knew was that she was currently naked and wet on top of her equally naked, and _wet_ assistant. She was speechless and it wasn’t until she lifted her head to look at Korra that the implications hit them both head on.

“What the…?”

“Oh, sweet Raava! Why are you naked?”

They both yelled out at the exact same time and Asami chose that moment to pry herself away from Korra and her naked muscles. 

Korra turned around and grabbed the towel she had dropped, using it to wrap it around her entire body. She was most definitely not going to pay any mind to the reaction her lower body was having in that moment, hoping Asami paid it no mind as well. 

Asami at the same time rushed to hide behind the bed, but not before getting a full look at Korra’s naked body, not missing the fact that her alpha appendage was out in full show.

“Oh, spirits. You’re showing everything.” She yelled out as she reached for a blanket to cover herself with. “Oh, no, not the Baby Maker.”

She threw the blanket aside, not wanting to think about babies and baby making while she and Korra were currently butt-naked in each other’s presence. She reached for another sheet and wrapped it around herself before addressing Korra once again.

“Explain yourself please.”

“Explain myself?” Korra was in shock. The sight of her omega boss in all her naked glory was throwing her for a loop and had all the blood in her body rushing south, despite her best efforts to stop thinking of it.

“Yes, explain yourself.” Asami was angry. She didn’t know why but having been caught off guard definitely put her in a sour mood.

“I was outside.”

“Really? You didn’t hear me at all while I was in there?” Asami asked as she pointed towards the bathroom.

“I was listening…” Korra trailed off not knowing why she was even bothering to answer all of Asami’s pointless questions. “What are you even doing home? You just decided to jump me out of nowhere?”

“I didn’t mean to jump you.” She really needed to stop thinking of jumping Korra given their current predicament. “Your dog was attacking me, and I had to run, and I ran into you.”

“What is it with you and my dog?” 

“Just, you know, just...go.” Asami waved her away, wanting to put an end to her embarrassment. 

“Fine.”

“Go take a shower. You stink.”

“Fine.” Korra turned and walked towards the shower, making sure the towel was covering her entire body. “Nice tattoo, by the way.”

“What?” Asami couldn’t bother to question Korra further on what she had seen, as she had opened the door to the bathroom at that moment and out rushed Naga. She ran out the door and back down the stairs, probably wanting to get as far away from Asami as possible. “See? See? Exactly. You see that?”

Korra for her part looked unbothered and replied to Asami with a completely straight face. “Barely made it out with my life there. See the size of the teeth on that thing?”

She closed the door to the bathroom, leaving Asami all alone in the room once again.

Asami’s only response was to grab the nearest pillow, bury her face into it, and yell out all of her current frustrations onto it.

+-+-+-+

Later that night, both found themselves following the same sleeping arrangements as the previous night. Korra took the pile of blankets on the floor and Asami made herself comfortable on the bed. Both were wide awake despite the silence in the room that made it feel otherwise. 

“So naked.” Korra murmured from her place on the floor.

“Can we not talk about that, please?” Asami didn’t feel like reliving that unfortunate moment.

“Just sayin’.” 

Another moment of silence passed and Asami built her courage up to ask Korra the question that had been on her mind since they arrived.

“So, what’s the deal with you and you father?”

“I’m sorry. That question is off limits.”

“Oh, really?” Asami wasn’t going to give up so easily. “Well, I thought you were the one that said we needed to learn all this…”

“Not about that, I didn’t.”

“But if someone asks…”

“Not about that, Asami.” Asami knew she had pressed too far when she felt Korra closing off on her. “Goodnight.”

The silence that followed felt suffocating to Asami. She knew she had pushed all the wrong buttons with Kora and she felt like she needed to fix it.

Problem was, she didn’t know how to. She didn’t know Korra well enough to know what actions needed to be taken.

Unless…

“I like watching reality tv. Not in the ‘ha-ha, isn’t that funny, she likes that trash’ kind of way. I actually quite enjoy it.” She spoke softly not wanting to disturb the quietness and vulnerability of the moment. “I’ve taken self-defence courses since I was young. I don’t like flowers in the house, ‘cause they remind me of funerals. Never watched a play. I read a different book every week. I love to read. Haven’t slept with anyone in over two years. And…”

She didn’t know why she was sharing this next piece of information but she felt it necessary if she was going to start opening up.

“I went home and cried the day Kuvira called me a poisonous bitch.”

She almost thought Korra had fallen asleep on her after the woman was taking a long time to reply.

“And the bird tattoo?” Korra asked finally.

“It’s a swallow. Go it when I was 18...after my father was arrested.” She left it at that, not wanting to get into the topic of her dad, much like Korra. “I’m sure there’s many other things, but that’s all I can come up with right now.”

Again, she didn’t like the prolonged silences that made her feel as if Korra had fallen asleep.

“You there?”

“I’m here. Just processing.” Korra replied softly. “You really haven’t slept with anyone in two years?”

“Oh, sweet Raava. Out of all that, that’s all you got?” Asami had to shake her head at Korra’s train of thought.

“That’s a long time.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been a little busy.”

She was glad Korra decided to take another quiet break because Asami felt flushed. Her face was red knowing she had just shared something so intimate with her assistant. Their naked incident earlier only served to remind her just how much she missed the feel of another warm body next to hers.

“Asami?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way.”

“Ok.”

“You are a very, very beautiful woman.”

Asami could hear Korra readjusting herself on the floor to go to sleep, and not for the first time she was glad Korra couldn’t see her, because she was having a hard time keeping her smile at bay.

Her last thought before closing her eyes and going to sleep was: _you are too, Korra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the good stuff now! These two idiots are falling in love and they don't even realize it lol. Please feel free to give me all your comments and reviews! Until next time!


	4. Mindful Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go again, folks! Enjoy!

The following morning, Asami woke up with a jolt much like the day before. Only this time, it wasn’t because of a ringing cellphone.

“Huh? Where am I?” She looked around her surroundings, slightly disoriented. As her mind began to clear, she remembered where she was and looked to the clock on the bedside table. _7:58 AM._ Still too early to get up.

She sat up in bed and peered over the edge noticing Korra still fast asleep. _Figures that she wouldn’t be an early riser._ Asami smiled at that thought, realizing that last night’s conversation with Korra had definitely helped change her outlook on the alpha. 

Not wanting Korra to think she looked anything but perfect in the mornings, Asami quickly ran her fingers through her hair, trying her best to make it look decent. Next, she grabbed her bag of makeup that was on the bedside table and pulled out her lipgloss. She applied a small amount, continuing to peer over the bed to make sure Korra wasn't waking up anytime soon. Lastly, she rubbed her eyes clear of any morning crust before reaching into her bag to pull out some blush and applied just a small amount to her cheeks.

After a quick look in her handy mirror, she deemed herself presentable and adjusted her hair to fall over one shoulder before laying down in a natural position. Before her head could touch the pillow, however, there was a knock at the door.

“Room service! Breakfast for the happy couple.” Senna’s voice spoke from the other side. 

Immediately, Asami tried whispering loud enough for Korra to hear her, but not enough for the woman on the other side to hear her. 

“Korra. Korra!”

Unfortunately for her, Korra was a heavy sleeper it seemed. She resorted to grabbing a pillow from behind her and threw in Korra’s direction, hitting her in the face.

Korra awoke with a jolt, much like Asami had done moments ago. She looked around the room not knowing why she had been woken up in such a manner when she was having such a lovely dream that might or might not have involved her omega boss. 

“Korra, your mother’s at the door. Get up!” Asami tried to keep her voice low enough, not wanting to give anything away to Senna. “Get up here!”

She knew they needed to give the impression that they had been sharing a bed this whole time, and having Senna walk in with Korra sleeping on the floor would only raise tons of questions.

“Oh, spirits.” Korra did her best to clear her morning brain and gathered up her blankets to throw onto the bed with Asami, just narrowly missing Asami’s face with her pillow.

“Just a second!” She heard Asami yell out to her mother while she hurried to join her on the bed. She moved under the covers and worked with Asami to readjust the blankets on top of them.

“Not the Baby Maker!” Asami said as she threw the blanket off to the side. “Get if off, get if off, get it off.”

They worked frantically to get comfortable.

“Ok, all right.”

“Wait a second. Hold on.” Korra didn’t know why or how she had noticed but as soon as she had gotten a good look at Asami’s face she noticed something different.

“What? What?” Asami was confused. 

“Are you wearing makeup?” Korra asked.

“What? No.” Not the time to be asking Korra. “Of course not.”

Asami moved to position herself with her back to Korra, desperate to change the subject, not to mention they were keeping Senna waiting for too long.

“Just spoon me, spoon me…” She couldn’t believe she was asking Korra to do such a thing, but she knew any regular couple would probably be spooning in the mornings.

Just as Korra had moved behind her to spoon her, Asami felt something hard poking her in the butt.

“Oh, sweet Raava! What is that?” She asked moving away.

“I’m sorry. It’s morning.” 

“What do you mean, _it’s morning_?” Korra’s only response was to give her a tight smile while glancing from her crotch up to Asami’s face, hoping the omega would catch her meaning. 

Asami followed Korra’s gaze from her lower region and up, realization hitting her in an instant. Not for the first time was she left thinking, _stupid alpha_.

“Disgusting.” She breathed out while rolling her eyes and turning back around.

She readjusted herself, wary of the fact that she would have to try her best to ignore Korra’s morning wood poking her in the back. 

“Are you ok?” Senna’s voice reminded them of the reason why they were in such close proximity in the first place and they hurried to get comfortable.

“Coming. One second.” Asami leaned back into Korra’s arms, doing her best to adjust herself in a position where her alpha appendage wouldn’t be such a distraction. Korra for her part wrapped her arm around Asami’s back to rest on her head. It was an uncomfortable position all around but they had company and this was the best they could do, given the circumstances. “Yep. Come on in. Everything’s fine.”

The door opened, and in walked a smiling Senna carrying a tray full of breakfast food. 

“Oh, wow.” 

“Smells good.”

They both spoke at the same time, touched that Senna would go through all that trouble to wake them up with breakfast in bed.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have gone to that trouble.” Asami spoke to Senna.

“Oh, you’re family now. It’s no trouble.”

“Hey, you have room for one more?” Tonraq walked in and Asami could feel Korra tense behind her.

“Wow. Could we not do the family meeting right now?” Korra didn’t feel like sharing a heart to heart with her parents while in her current position with her boss. She was already feeling uncomfortable enough, without needing to add to it. “We just got up if you don’t mind.”

“Your mother and I have a proposition and I happen to think it’s a terrific idea.” Tonraq continued, not caring for or not noticing his daughter’s unease.

“We want you to get married here tomorrow.” Senna finished for her husband.

“What?” Asami wasn’t sure she had heard correctly. 

“No.” Korra, on the other hand, had heard her parents clearly and she wasn’t thrilled with the idea.

“Sweetie, come on. You’re gonna get married anyways, so why don’t you get married here where we can all be together, and that way Katara can be a part of it.” Senna reasoned with them.

“No.” Korra was going through all the excuses in her mind that she could think of, searching for a way out of this. “No, it’s Katara’s birthday tomorrow. We don’t want to ruin it.”

At the exact moment, Katara walked in, almost as if she had been waiting for them to use that exact excuse. “I’ve had 89 birthday parties, I don’t need another one.”

Korra was still shaking her head while Asami chose to remain silent on the matter.

“It would be a dream come true for me to see you get married, Korra.” Katara continued. She wanted to convince Korra, someone she considered another daughter, while she had her caught off guard. “So will you do it?”

Korra and Asami looked at one another, trying to express everything they felt through their eyes, but it was of no use. They both knew there was no getting out of it. Not with all three adults in the room staring them down.

“Before I’m dead?” That was all Korra needed to hear from Katara to grant her what she wanted.

“Ok. We’ll do it.” She looked away from Asami and nodded her head at Katara, seeing her face brighten up with a big ol’ smile.

“Ok, we will do everything.” Korra knew she had made the right decision when she saw how excited her mom and Katara were over this wedding. “And you can get married right here, in the palace courtyard.”

“Wow! I’ve always wanted to get married in a...in a palace. Feel like a princess.” Asami did her best to keep her smile bright, while looking up at Korra.

“Really?” Katara’s smile could not be any brighter. “It’s a sign! A sign from the universe that you’re meant to be together. We must give thanks, I tell you.”

Soon, she left them alone in the room with Korra’s parents, rambling on about needing to give thanks to the spirits.

“Ok, well, we should probably leave you two alone now.” Tonraq took hold of his wife’s arm and started leading her away.

“This is going to be great! Oh, i’m so excited!” Senna said before she was led away and the door was closed to their room, leaving the couple alone once again.

Neither one spoke for a moment, needing time to process everything that just occurred. Asami could not believe she had agreed to marry her assistant as early as tomorrow, and Korra could not believe her father was on board with the whole idea.

Asami wasn’t sure what she could say to the alpha, but at least Korra’s morning wood was the least of their worries now. 

“Oh, sweet Raava.” Korra said in disbelief, disentangling herself from Asami’s body. “When my mom finds out that this whole thing is a sham she’s gonna...she’s gonna be crushed, and Katara’s gonna die.”

“Your mom’s not going to find out.” Asami did her best to keep Korra’s panicking under control.

“And my father! What’s with that?” She had to agree with Korra that Tonraq’s attitude on the whole thing was definitely off-script. “Where’d that come from?”

“Your mother probably got him worked up into it.” Asami resorted to rubbing Korra’s back, trying to loosen her up. “It’s fine though, they’re not gonna find out.”

“Spirits, Asami!”

“Korra, they’re not gonna find out, ok? Just relax.” She continued rubbing Korra’s back, doing her best to ignore the way all those tense muscles flexed underneath her hand. “It’s not like we’re gonna be married forever. We’ll be happily divorced before you know it.”

That seemed to get through to Korra’s mind, her back loosening a lot of it’s previously held tension. “It will be fine. It will all be fine.” 

“You ok?” Asami asked after some time. Her hand had stopped rubbing circles on Korra’s back, but she had yet to remove it or her other one which had found itself gripping Korra’s strong bicep.

_Stop it, Asami._

“Yeah.” Korra released the breath she had been holding, feeling all her stress melting away with the help of Asami’s warm body next to her. “Pass me some coffee, please.”

“Sure.” Asami prepared the coffee to Korra’s liking, not even bothering to question how she knew the way Korra liked her coffee. 

“You’re right, you know.” Korra spoke while she watched Asami busy herself with breakfast. “We’ll get a quick divorce and be done with it. We’ll be fine.”

“Absolutely.” 

“Everything is going to be great.” Korra had calmed herself down for the most part, now it was only about remaining calm for the rest of the wedding.

“Exactly. But this little missus better learn how to cook, so she can take care of her wife. Keep my woman happy.” Asami smiled at the thought of keeping Korra happy, while she finished preparing their coffees. “I don’t want you leaving me for another woman.”

“Come on. Haven’t left you yet, Asami.” Korra answered as Asami handed her a cup of coffee and a plate with cinnamon buns on it. She grabbed a hold of it but Asami didn’t let go. “I got it. Let go.”

Asami got out of the sudden trance she was in and looked around the room, refusing to meet Korra’s eyes.

“You all right, Sami?” Korra didn’t know where the nickname came from but it was too late to take it back now.

“Yeah.” Asami didn’t know why, but she wasn’t so sure about what they were doing, despite having convinced Korra not to worry just moments ago. “You know what? I’m gonna go.”

“Where?” Korra asked.

“I just kind feel like going outside.” Asami grabbed one of many blankets on the bed and wrapped it around herself while shuffling her way to the bathroom.

“All right. That’s the bathroom though.”

“Oh, yeah. I know. I’m just…” She didn’t know why she was having a hard time looking at Korra or even speaking to her. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, and then I’m gonna go out, outside.”

“All right.” The last look she had of Korra before she closed the door was of the alpha laying back down with her arms folded behind her head with her eyes closed. She looked so calm and at peace, the opposite of what Asami was feeling in the moment.

She needed to get away for a moment to think things over.

+-+-+-+

After she had freshened up in the bathroom she left the room quietly, because unsurprisingly, Korra had fallen back asleep. 

She walked out to the backyard woods of the palace, intent on taking a walk to clear her mind. 

She didn’t know why she was having doubts all of a sudden. She had been so sure of her plan when she first brought it up to Korra and she knew they could get away with it easily. 

_Okay, that was a lie._ She knew exactly why she was beginning to have doubts about their made up marriage.

She liked Korra.

She _liked_ that stupid alpha and it hit her so suddenly that she was left confused as to how or why. Why now after all these years? 

But more importantly, _why_ did it have to be this alpha? Why was it her assistant of all people?

She could guess it happened the day before when they felt and saw more of each other than they had ever dreamed of. Asami was, quite literally, smacked in the face with realization.

Although, when she thought of it, it made sense. Korra had shown her nothing but understanding and patience throughout this whole ordeal, even if it did come with some backhanded compliments and jokes at her expense. 

She knew the alpha was committed to seeing this through, her dream of becoming an engineer being greater than the fear of getting caught.

Asami just didn’t know if she wanted to follow through with it now that she realized she might actually have feelings for the alpha. She feared that she risked getting her heart hurt if they followed through with the marriage and subsequently the divorce. She didn’t want to pretend to be married and happy with Korra. 

She wanted to actually _be happy_ with Korra.

The thought of losing Korra now, after this whole charade, was making her heart feel heavier and her brain just didn’t know how to process that probability. As soon as Korra became an engineer and they divorced, she would be done with Asami. There was no if’s, and’s, or but’s about it. Korra wouldn’t stick around with the one woman who made her life miserable day in and day out for years. Asami actually imagined her counting down the days until she would be free from her crazy omega boss. 

It didn’t matter what her feelings were, because a woman like her, alone and miserable for the better part of her adult life, _never_ got the girl at the end. 

Someone like Korra, who was full of life and laughter, would never go for someone like Asami. She wasn’t the type of omega that ended up with the brave and handsome alpha at the end of the fairytale. 

She was Asami Sato, heartless ruler of Future Industries.

She was married to her job.

She needed to wrap her mind around that instead of wondering what it would take to make Korra fall in love with her.

“Ok, you just...just have to focus, Asami.” She repeated that mantra to herself over and over again as she walked down the hiking path amongst all the trees. “Just focus.”

“This is a business deal.” Maybe if she thought of this in business terms, much like she had when she brought the idea up to Korra in the first place, she could convince herself to go back to being cold and heartless. “This is nothing but a business deal. Everything’s gonna be just fine.”

Only problem was, Asami wasn’t so sure that was true anymore.

+-+-+-+

When Korra woke up after having fallen asleep again, she looked around the room wondering if Asami had made it back yet. Seeing no sign of her boss, Korra laid back down again with her arms folded behind her head and released a heavy breath. She didn’t know what had made Asami pull back earlier but something had clearly bothered the omega enough for her to want to voluntarily walk outside in the cold. 

Korra for her part cherished this moment alone, as it gave her an opportunity to think things over. 

She would be lying to herself if she said that brief moment earlier where she was holding Asami in her arms didn’t make her feel all warm inside. After she had gotten over her embarrassment of being hard so early in the morning and stressing out over her accelerated wedding, she realized she actually enjoyed the feeling of having her so close. In fact, she might’ve been exaggerating her earlier panic just a bit in order to keep Asami close.

Korra knew there was no way she could ever entertain the idea of falling for her boss and living a life together, the omega being far out of her league. Not to mention, Asami seemed to treat her with indifference and she doubted the omega would ever see her as viable option for a mate. Asami was probably not even looking to settle down and mate with anyone.

Had it not been for Asami’s fear of losing her family company, Korra wouldn’t have found herself in the position to marry her. 

Then this whole trip would’ve never occurred and Korra wouldn’t have gotten the chance to get to know her better. She would’ve never had the chance to witness Asami open up and realize just how beautiful she truly was, both inside and out. 

Now she had to marry Asami and pretend that she wasn’t actually falling in love with her while pretending to be in love with her.

_Oh, spirits. She was so screwed._

+-+-+-+

After walking around for several minutes, trying her best to clear her mind, Asami soon came to a clearing amongst the trees and when she looked more closely she noticed Katara walking around a campfire. That sight alone threw her off but when she noticed the older woman wearing some sort of wooden headpiece with a thick blanket draped over her shoulders, Asami grew more concerned.

She walked closer and as she did she heard the older woman chanting in a soft voice. She was confused about what was going on, but then she remembered Katara saying something about giving thanks before leaving their room that morning.

She tried not to get herself noticed but it was to no avail as she stepped on a loose branch and the older woman turned to look in her direction. 

“Come to me, Asami of Republic City. It is I, Katara of the South.” Asami had no idea why Katara was speaking in such a way, but this entire trip had thrown her for a loop that she had to stop being so surprised. “I see you are a curious one. Come forward. See how I give thanks to the spirits.”

“Oh, no. That’s okay.” Asami wasn’t much of a spiritual person and she feared what would happen if she started now. “I’m actually not that curious. I’ll just...watch you…”

“Nonsense, Asami.” Clearly, the older woman was not taking no for an answer. “The spirit of Raava has provided us with all of this just as she brought you and Korra together to be joined. We must give thanks and ask that you be abundantly fertile.”

That was actually the last thing Asami wanted to ask of Raava. 

“Come. Dance with me in celebration.” Katara motioned her forward closer to the campfire.

“You know, can I...can I just thank her from over here?” Asami might not be spiritual enough but she knew the people of the water tribes were definitely strong believers, and the last thing she needed was for someone to ask Raava for something on her behalf. Especially when this union to Korra that Katara was currently giving thanks to, was in fact, a sham.

“No! I insist, come closer.” Katara chose that moment to throw some more powder into the fire, causing it to grow bigger and brighter, effectively scaring Asami into submission.

“Ok. Alright then.” Asami had no choice but to listen to Katara and she walked closer, albeit very hesitantly. “I’ll come down and dance with you.”

“Just follow and learn.” Katara started walking around the campfire, but not before she turned to a radio Asami had not seen behind her and turned it up. Soon, they were surrounded by the steady sound of beating drums.

“Come on, Asami! Feel the rhythm of the drums.” The only thing Asami was feeling in the moment was disbelief that she was actually marching around a campfire. Hopefully for her sake, Korra didn’t choose that moment to come looking for her or else she would never live this down. “Now you.”

“Me what?” She didn’t know what Katara wanted her to do.

“Chant.”

“Chant what?”

“Whatever comes to you! It is the way.”

“But I don’t know any chants.” Even if she did, no way did she want to chant any of them.

Katara however was unbothered by that small fact. She encouraged Asami to follow her lead and chant whatever came to her mind first. “To the trees! Come on, use your vowels.”

“Yes, yes. To the trees.” Asami felt silly following the older woman around the fire with her hands waving in the air while chanting nonsense. 

“Yes, come on Asami. To the universe!” Katara either didn’t notice or didn’t care for Asami’s unease.

“Universe. The universe.” 

Suddenly, Asami had picked up a rhythm in her mind and she went with it. 

“To the crazy. To the window, the window.”

“To the wall, to the wall.”

“Till the sweat drop down my balls.”

“To all you bitches…”

“Louder!” Katara yelled, clearly not enjoying the fact that Asami was murmuring all this under her breath.

And so, Asami gave it her all and started singing.

_“To the window, to the window. To the walls, to the walls. Till the sweat drip down my balls. Now all you bitches crawl. All skeet, skeet, mother. All skeet, skeet, goddamn…”_

“Katara, let’s take it to the bridge!” Asami was beyond caring whether or not she looked like an idiot in that moment. She was actually having fun chanting.

_”Let me see you get low. You scared, you scared. Drop your ass to the flo'. You scared, you scared. Let me see you get low. You scared, you scared...”_

Had she taken a moment to breathe, Asami would’ve noticed Korra approaching the clearing and clearly at a loss as to why Asami had Katara chanting about balls and sweat. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t, and she started shaking her butt to go along with the beat of the song in her head.

_“Now stop, woo. Now wiggle it. Now stop, woo. Jiggle it, just jiggle it…”_

Korra was definitely trying her hardest not to laugh at the sight of her uptight boss shaking her butt without a care in the world. She really wished she had brought a camera with her to record this moment for the future. She almost felt bad at having to interrupt this moment, but she and Asami had a ton to do before the wedding the following day.

“Whatcha doing?” Oh, how she wished she could capture this moment forever. A part of her felt content watching Asami let loose and have some fun, no matter how weird it was.

“Oh, you know...Katara wanted me to, you know, chant.” Asami was flustered and Korra couldn’t help but think of how cute she looked in that moment. “Chant from the heart.”

“Balls? That’s what came to your heart?” Korra wasn’t going to let such a golden moment slip away without first teasing her boss.

“You know, it went with the beat.” 

Korra smiled at Asami and they spent the next several seconds simply smiling at one another, both acknowledging the fact that Asami was being slightly crazy. 

The sound of Katara clearing her throat and smirking at the couple brought Korra back to earth and she remembered the reason why she had sought Asami out in the first place.

“Your phone arrived.” Korra looked anywhere but at Asami or Katara, feeling flustered at having been caught in a staring contest with her crush in front of Katara. Not that either of them knew of Korra’s very real crush, but still. It was embarrassing enough. “I’m gonna go into town. Wanna come?”

“Oh, yes. I want to go.” Asami started rushing towards Korra but remembered who she was with and turned to address Katara. “Is it ok if I go with her?”

“Whatever you do is what shall be.” Katara replied.

Asami looked confused for a second before asking for a clarification. “But you’re ok if I go?”

“It’s fine. Go on.” Katara motioned both of them away with a wave of her hand before turning back around to tend to her fire once again.

“Bye Katara!” Korra yelled as Asami hurried to catch up to her. As soon as she did however, Korra nudged her with her shoulder smirking at her boss. “You’re a freak!”

“Shut up.” Asami replied bashfully.

However, one look at one another had them both laughing on their way out of the woods.

+-+-+-+

To get into town the two of them decided to take a quick boat ride over the lake and into the main shopping square of Harbor City, the roads being too slick after last night’s snowfall to be driven on safely. Asami would’ve rather taken on the risk of the roads, preferring that over the risk of falling into freezing water.

As soon as they made it onto the docks, several people approached them with well wishes and congratulations on their upcoming nuptials. Korra took it all in stride and it was then that Asami realized just how loved Korra was in the south. The growing pit in her stomach grew even more at the realization that their fake wedding would be affecting a lot more people than she initially thought.

She was so lost in her thoughts that when she felt the strong grip of Korra’s hand in hers, she almost jumped out of her skin.

“Sorry.” Korra murmured with a sheepish smile. She got closer to Asami until they were standing face to face and she had to look up slightly at Asami. “I just figured, why not act like we’re in love in front of them all, you know?”

Selfishly, Korra simply wanted a reason to hold Asami’s hand in public and to send a message to all the curious onlookers currently ogling her boss. She felt an instinctive possessiveness come over her and she wanted it to be clear to them all that Asami was hers. 

After being sure that Asami wouldn’t throw a punch her way, she pulled them both in the direction of the shop where they would be picking up Asami’s new phone. She made sure to point out all different kinds of shops and locations where Korra spent the majority of her time as a kid.

She enjoyed getting to share her home with Asami and seeing the older woman smiling at Korra’s stories filled her with happiness.

For the most part, Asami stayed quiet and enjoyed her surroundings. Truth be said, after Korra had taken hold of her hand she was at a loss for words anyways. She simply enjoyed the warmth of Korra’s calloused hand and the happiness in her words.

If anyone were to take a look at them now, they would be the picture perfect image of a couple in love.

“Hey, Korra!” They both turned at the sound of a male voice ringing through the crowd and spotted Bolin and Opal walking their way. They exchanged hugs at their arrival and Asami didn’t miss the way Opal winked in her direction when Korra took her hand in hers once again.

“Hey you two.” Korra spoke. “What brings you out and about?”

“Not much.” Bolin replied. “I was just treating my sweet Opal to a date around town before the big day tomorrow.”

“We’re both so excited for you two!” Opal squealed. “I bet it’s going to be such a beautiful ceremony! You’re going to feel like a real princess tomorrow Asami.”

“We’re definitely excited ourselves.” Korra answered for the both of them.

“I personally can’t wait to see your dress!” Opal was the definition of excitement. She was probably more excited than the two actually getting married.

“I’m sure it will look lovely.” Bolin smirked before continuing. “But I think it will look better on the floor of Korra’s bedroom.”

“Bo? Did you just hit on Asami...for me?” Korra asked while Asami tried to keep her blushing to a minimum and Opal smacked him on the back of the head, shaking her head at her boyfriend’s words.

“Anyways…” Opal dragged the word out not wanting to give Bolin a chance to respond. “I’m sure you two have a lot to do to get ready so we’ll leave you two be.”

She gave them both a hug and motioned for Bolin to do the same after giving him a look that told him he better keep any more comments to himself.

They waved goodbye to the couple and continued on their way towards the shop, both lost in their own thoughts. 

When they arrived outside, Asami looked up and noticed the name of the store.

_Koda’s General Store_

Koda? Why did that name sound familiar to her?

“Korra, hey!” A loud voice greeted them as soon as they stepped in and as soon as she saw who was behind the counter, Asami realized why that name was so familiar.

The man behind the counter was none other than Koda, the same exotic dancer that was thrusting his crotch in her face just the day before. _This was just her luck._

Korra, not realizing the epiphany going on inside Asami’s brain, waved to the older man and asked, “You got that phone I ordered?”

“Yes it came in.” He looked behind Korra and smiled at Asami, clearly remembering her as well. “How are you?”

“Great.” Asami stuck close to Korra as she walked further into the store, not wanting to be left alone with Koda. “How are you?”

Thankfully, a customer chose that moment to distract Koda and Asami breathed out a sigh of relief. She used it as an opportunity to look around the store and pick up a few items she needed. She had walked away from Korra as she looked, and she didn’t notice Koda walk up behind her.

“Oh, hey. Hi.” Asami looked around the small store searching for Korra but Koda got right in front of her effectively blocking off her field of vision. 

“Remember this?” He started dancing and flailing his arms around re-enacting his dance from the day before.

“Yes, yes. Wonderful. It’s very wonderful.” Asami tried her best to brush him off but he only kept on dancing, ignoring Asami’s distress.

She was about five seconds away from slapping him if he didn’t get away from her, but thankfully Korra chose that moment to make herself known again. She came up behind Koda and put a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him away from the two of them.

“Think you made quite the impression on Koda.” Korra said in a joking manner. 

“Shut up, Korra.” Asami replied bashfully.

They walked back towards the counter in order to pay for all their items, and as they set all their stuff down Korra picked up a can of chips that was sitting next to the register. 

“Fun fact about Korra, I like Pringles.” She said with a smile.

Asami couldn’t help but internally swoon at the sight of that smile, but she did her best to act normally. 

“Actually I like all sorts of junk food. Coke, never Pepsi, and beef jerky.” Korra continued.

“What are you, like 13?” Asami teased.

Before Korra had a chance to reply to Asami’s teasing, they were interrupted once again by Koda. “Here we go. It’s all charged up, Korra.”

“Thanks buddy.” Korra took the phone and handed it to Asami, who immediately turned it on and looked through her notifications.

“Oh, spirits. I have 37 messages.” She decided to listen to her voicemails first while they walked back through town. “Shit. I need a computer. Is there...is there a computer around in this forsaken town?”

Korra looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Asami realized that asking if there were computers in the south was a bit ignorant on her part, but she was asking out of real necessity. She didn’t know her way around the city and she genuinely needed Korra to help her out.

After looking around, searching for the nearest location with a computer in it, Korra led them further into town and into a small cafe hidden amongst the newer shops. It was an older cafe that had obviously been around for many years, if their old computers were anything to go by. Korra approached the older man behind the counter and once again Asami was impressed by Korra’s ability to make friends with just about anyone. 

The older man was immediately hooked by Korra’s endless charm, and if Asami were in his position she had no doubt she would’ve met the same fate.

“Ok. So when it runs out, it gives you a warning. Just put in more dimes when that happens.” Korra said while handing over a stack of dimes to Asami. “Here you go.”

Asami was staring at Korra, not knowing if she was being serious or not. 

“What?” Korra asked after noticing Asami’s look of disbelief.

“You’re kidding. Dimes?” Asami realized Korra was no longer paying attention to her, the alpha’s attention fixated on something outside of their window. 

“I’ll be outside.” Korra was already walking away and heading out the store. “Yell if you need me. You’ll be fine.”

“But what am I supposed…” She trailed off when she was left alone in the shop with only the older man staring on. Not wanting to look like an idiot by asking for help, she turned back to the computer and inserted the first couple of dimes needed to get it started. “Ok, I can figure this out. I’m an intelligent woman.”

As soon as she put in the last of her required dimes, the computer started making loud beeping noises, drawing the attention of the man behind the counter. She have him a sheepish smile before turning back around and pulling up the necessary webpages. She waited on the internet to catch up and looked out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Korra.

She found her right away, standing a few feet away from the shop talking to none other than Mei. She couldn’t see the alpha’s face, as she was facing away from the window, but one look at Mei’s face told Asami that they were having a good time together. Mei was clearly blushing at whatever Korra was saying and the sight alone made Asami’s stomach twist in knots. 

She didn’t enjoy seeing the woman she was falling in love with flirt with someone else. It didn’t matter to Asami that the someone else was her crush’s ex. Someone who, for all intent and purposes, had more of a hold on Korra’s heart than she ever would. 

She turned away from the window after noticing Mei nodding her head quickly with a big smile on her face and focused on her task at hand instead.

For the next several minutes, she was in business mode.

+-+-+-+

After taking care of everything she could back at the shop, the two of them found themselves walking back to the docks once again. They walked in silence, a contrast to their walk when they first arrived.

“So, it was nice to see Mei, huh?” Asami asked, breaking their silence.

“Yeah.”

“She looked really pretty today.”

“Yeah, she did.”

“Must be nice to see each other again and just catch up.” Asami didn’t know why she was encouraging Korra to talk about a woman who was, in fact, Asami’s ‘competition’ for Korra’s heart. All she knew was that Korra still felt something for the other woman and Asami needed to get a clear idea as to where her feelings stood.

“It’s definitely good to see her. It’s...definitely, yeah.” Korra didn’t know what to say. Talking to Asami about Mei just felt wrong to her. “It’s been a long time.”

They fell into silence once again, only this time it was slightly tense.

“Oh, there they are!” They both stopped and turned at the sound of the new arrivals. “There they are. Asami!”

Both Senna and Katara were rushing in their direction, waving their hands in the air drawing the attention of everyone around them.

“We need Asami.” Senna spoke directly to the omega once they were close enough. “Afraid we’re going to have to steal you away.”

“No, no, no, no.” Asami was immediately bombarded with flashbacks of the day before with Koda and all the sweaty dancing. “I’m just gonna keep…”

She was cut off by Katara before she could finish her sentence. “No, not to worry. No strippers, no chanting in the woods. Promise.”

“Oh, well…” Asami looked at Korra who encouraged her with a soft smile and a squeeze of her hand. “Ok, then. I’m in.”

“Great! Come on.”

“But not you.” Korra’s mom interrupted putting a hand to Korra’s chest to stop her from following them. “It’s bridal stuff. You’d hate it.”

Korra’s only response was to roll her eyes before letting go of Asami’s hand.

“We won’t be too long, we promise.” Katara stated.

“That’s ok. I’ll just wait at the docks for you.” Korra replied but she couldn’t resist adding. “Just make sure you bring my future wife back in one piece.”

All three walked away from the teasing woman but Asami turned to wave goodbye before they got too far, and she didn’t miss the way Korra’s face lit up with a smile.

+-+-+-+

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Asami found herself in the middle of a small alterations store, currently wearing nothing but short shorts and a tank top. Had it not been for the abundant heating in the room, she was sure she would’ve frozen over already.

“I can’t either.” Katara replied, coming out of the back room with a white dress in hand. “My mother made this dress by hand, in this very shop.”

Asami looked it over and she couldn’t help but marvel at it’s beauty. It was a simple white long gown that felt as smooth as silk when she ran her hands over it.

“It’s funny how things come back in style.” Senna spoke up from her seat at the front of the room. She had her hands clasped together in front of her chest, clearly overjoyed at Asami’s choice to wear a dress that had a lot of meaning to Katara.

She pulled the dress on and immediately it was a close to perfect fit. It needed a few alterations, but that was the purpose of their trip into the shop.

“Don’t worry about the fit because Katara is the best tailor in the whole of Harbor City.” Senna said when she noticed Asami pulling the dress closer to her body.

Katara approached her and slapped her hands away to keep her from fiddling even more with the dress. “It’s just a tad loose in certain areas, but otherwise…” She trailed off and Asami couldn’t help but flush in embarrassment knowing she was talking about her chest.

“Sorry…” Asami trailed off hoping neither woman noticed her flushed appearance.

“I’m a bit chesty to begin with and I happened to be knocked up when I wore this.” Katara continued, hoping to ease some of Asami’s nervousness. “Let’s see if we can find your boobs.”

Asami yelped out loud when she felt Katara’s hands on her chest feeling around the dress, doing her best to make it fit like a glove on the omega.

“They’re in there somewhere.” Katara murmured.

“Yes. Yes, they are.” Asami didn’t know what it was about this family having no sense of personal space.

“This is like an Easter egg hunt.” The older woman chuckled. “Maybe they shrunk up in the cold southern air.”

“Oh, Katara, stop it. Stop teasing the poor woman, unless you want my daughter to go all protective alpha on you.” Senna teased as she stood up from her chair.

Katara laughed before going around Asami to work on measuring her from the back. Senna smiled and approached her future daughter-in-law and took her hands in hers while Katara worked silently. 

“So, I was thinking, if you’d like, maybe we could head up your way for the holidays this year. Make it easier on you and Korra.” Senna spoke softly, looking Asami in the eyes.

“Oh, that would...that would be nice.” Asami was suddenly overcome with a sense of warmth and emotion, knowing this was a regular question in ‘normal’ families. “That’d be nice. Or maybe we could come to you, too.”

“Well, that would be lovely.” Unlike Asami, Senna had trouble holding in her emotions and her eyes started welling up with tears. “I would like that very much.”

“Oh, Senna, for spirit’s sake.” Katara chastised the other woman softly. “We’ve got work to do.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“Go make yourself a cup of tea.” Katara said motioning the woman away. “I’ll finish this. Go.”

With one last look at Asami, Korra’s mother walked away wiping her eyes from the fallen tears she couldn’t stop in time. 

“Now let’s make this absolute perfection, shall we?” Katara refocused on her task at hand.

She fiddled quietly on the dress for a couple more minutes before stepping back to admire her handiwork.

“Now, just one more special touch and you’re ready.” Katara pulled out a necklace from out of a small bag she had carried in with her and presented it to Asami. “It’s been in my family for more than 150 years.”

“Katara, it’s beautiful. But I don’t really think…”

“I’m not finished.” Katara cut her off before she could finish.

“Oh, sorry.”

“I never got to witness Kya get married, she eloped with Lin without letting any of us know. And Tenzin got married in Republic City, too far away for this old woman to make the trip out…and Bumi never...” Katara trailed off overcome with emotion, much the same way Senna had earlier. “Anyways, I always feared I would be the last to wear this on my wedding day, but now Korra’s brought you into our lives and I couldn’t be happier. She’s always felt like a daughter to me and I just know Aang would feel proud to welcome you into our family.”

Asami was at a loss for words. She didn’t know what she could say in the face of such a heartfelt moment. Thankfully, Katara picked up where she left off.

“My great-grandfather gave this necklace to my great-grandmother when they got married. They were quite the scandal, you know.” She laughed softly before continuing. “He was Fire Nation and she was from the south and back then you had to get approval from every member of the tribe before you got married. Almost broke them up.”

“Well...how did they stay together then?”

“She was a lot like you. Tough.” Asami smiled softly at that comparison. “Wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. She was good for him, much like you are for Korra. Spirits know, she needs a level headed woman to keep her grounded.”

She handed over the necklace to Asami but the omega shook her head. “I can’t. Can’t take this.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Katara took Asami’s hand and closed it around the necklace, leaving no more room for discussion. “I want you to have it. Grandmothers love to give their stuff to their family. It makes us feel like we’ll still be part of your lives even after we’re gone. Take it.”

Asami was sure she would burst into tears any moment now. She was beyond touched by Katara’s words and all it did was remind her that she and Korra had the real potential to hurt a lot of people with their lie.

“Are...are you alright, dear?

“I...well, I...I...I just...I just wanted to…” Asami was at a complete loss for words. She felt like any second now she could end up spilling the entire truth to this sweet woman. “I wanted to make sure there was enough time to get all the sewing done.”

“Don’t you worry about that.” Katara patted Asami’s cheek softly. “You’re gonna be beautiful.”

“Ok.”

“Now let’s get you out of those pins.”

+-+-+-+

As soon as she was allowed to go back to Korra, Asami rushed out of the store and power walked to the docks. She had a lot of pent up energy inside of her, and her mind was going crazy with all kinds of emotions. She needed to get away from the older women that made her feel like she was finally a part of a family and the best thing she could think of to help clear her mind was to get behind the wheel of Korra’s boat.

When Korra saw her approach, she hopped out of the speedboat and untied it from the dock. “This is untied. Hop on in.”

Asami jumped in without another word and while Korra busied herself with rolling up the rope, she turned the key and put the speed boat in motion.

“What…” Korra was caught off guard when the boat jerked forward and she fell back onto the seat. “Mind telling me what the hell’s wrong!?”

“I needed to get away from everybody!” Asami yelled back.

“What’s wrong!?”

“Nothing! Just stop talking, please!”

“Would you mind telling me what’s happening!?”

Asami stayed quiet, choosing to ignore Korra and her stupid caring attitude.

“Asami!”

“I forgot, ok!?”

“You forgot what!?”

“I forgot what it was like to have a family!” She kept driving the speedboat towards the palace, hoping to get to shore soon so she could stop arguing with Korra. “I’ve been on my own since I was 18 and I forgot what it felt like to have people love you and make you breakfast and say, ‘Hey! We’d love to come up for the holidays.’ And I say, ‘Well, why don’t we come down and see you instead?’ And you have all that here, and you have Mei, and I’m just screwing it up!”

“You’re not screwing it up!” Korra yelled back wanting to get through to Asami, wanting her to at least slow down before they crashed. “I agreed to this!”

“Your family loves you!” Asami continued, choosing to ignore Korra. “Do you know that!?”

“I know that! Yes!”

“You’re willing to put them through this!?”

“They’re not gonna find out!”

“How do you know!?”

“Because you said so yourself!”

“But what if your mother...oh, spirits, if your mother found out.” Asami was officially freaking out now. She had come to love Korra’s family in their short time knowing one another and she couldn’t imagine hurting them because of this. “Oh, no! What if Katara finds out!?”

Asami chose that moment to let go of the wheel, focusing instead on her sudden panic attack. “She’s gonna have a heart attack!”

“Oh, spirits! The boat is still moving Asami!” Korra yelled frantically as she took over driving duty, doing her best to steer them clear of any obstacles.

“She’s gonna have a heart attack, Korra!”

“No, it’s gonna be fine!” Korra yelled over her shoulder. She noticed a buoy coming up on the water and she knew she would have to make a tight turn to avoid hitting it. “Hold on!”

Unfortunately, Asami had heard Korra’s warning too late and as the speedboat made the sharp turn, she was thrown overboard into the icy waters, having had no time to hang on to anything. Immediately she felt the stinging needles of cold water hitting her in every direction and she felt powerless. All the air was sucked out of her body and she was quickly losing energy.

Korra, for her part, had not heard Asami fall overboard over the sound of the roaring engine. She was unaware of the fact that she was now alone on the boat, yelling to no one. “I don’t think that hijacking a boat is the proper way to express your frustration!”

She took the silence around her as a sign of Asami’s unwillingness to continue the argument.

“Now...oh great. Now you decide to shut up!” She spared a glance over her shoulder and noticed her boss was nowhere in sight. “Asami?”

“Korra!” She looked out onto the water and that’s when she noticed Asami struggling to stay head above water in the distance.

“Asami!” She immediately turned the speedboat around, knowing the longer Asami spent in the frigid water, the sooner she could be hit with hypothermia. “Just hang on, Asami!”

She hurried to bring the speedboat as close to Asami as she could possibly get and stretched her hand out to pull her in. “Asami! Come on, give me your hand!”

Her boss struggled to stay afloat long enough to grip Korra’s awaiting hand but as soon as she did, the alpha used all her strength to pull the struggling woman up. She carried her in her arms and onto the seat of the boat before shrugging off her own jacket and placing it over the shivering omega. 

“I got you.” She grabbed all the blankets she could find on board and rushed to cover the other woman up as much as she could, before wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. “Come on. Spirits, what on earth were you thinking. Could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

“You turned...the boat...and made...me...fall in...you jerk.” Asami shivered out.

“You let go of the steering wheel.” Korra countered.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Korra held her closer, wanting to use as much of her own body heat as possible. “You’ve got to get warm. Come on.”

The two of them stayed out on the water for a long while, Korra doing her best to comfort the woman in her arms, while the alpha inside her roared with pride at the chance to protect the woman she was falling for.

+-+-+-+

After Asami had warmed up enough to finish the trip back to the palace, they both took a seat in the front once again and made their way back. On arrival, before they had the chance to make it far, they were intercepted by Korra’s father who met them out in front.

“I want to talk to both of you.” He said in a serious tone before walking inside and leading them both into his office. “Your mother is never to hear about any of this.”

He opened the doors and they were greeted by a familiar face. Mr. Hyun, the lawyer for the board of Future Industries, awaited them inside with a smirk on his face.

“Told you I’d check up on you.” He spoke with an air of confidence.

“What did you do?” Korra glared daggers at her father.

“I got a phone call from Mr. Hyun here, who told me that if you were lying about your marriage, and he strongly believes that you are, he would send you to prison. So I brought him down here.”

“Dad.” Korra was struck speechless. She couldn’t believe her dad would do such a thing.

“Luckily for you, your father negotiated a deal on your behalf.” Mr. Hyun spoke up before Korra could continue. “Now, this offer is gonna last for 20 seconds, so listen closely.”

Korra’s anger only grew by the second hearing this man speak. Asami had to resort to laying a hand on her back, for fear of her lashing out at either of the two men in front of them.

“You’re gonna make a statement admitting this marriage is a sham or you’re gonna go to prison. You tell the truth, you’re off the hook, and she is going to be removed from her position as CEO of Future Industries.”

Mr. Hyun held out a voice recorder and pressed record, waiting on Korra to speak up. Asami didn’t know what was going on in the alpha’s mind, but the longer she stayed quiet the more worried she became.

“Well...take the deal, Korra.” Tonraq spoke up, baffled as to why his daughter wasn’t jumping at the chance to clear her name.

“I don’t think so.” Asami was surprised at how final Korra’s words sounded. She was standing up to her father, not letting him continue to have input into her choices.

“Don’t be stupid, Korra.” 

“Here’s your statement. I’ve worked for Asami Sato for three years. Six months ago we started dating, we fell in love. I asked her to marry me, she said ‘yes’. I’ll see you at the wedding.”

With those final words Korra walked out, taking Asami with her by the hand. She could feel by Korra’s strong grip that the alpha was angry. Personally, had it been her, she would’ve been hurt by Tonraq’s actions. Asami understood that he was worried about his daughter making a mistake and paying for it heavily, but to throw this onto Korra in the way that he did, well, Asami wasn’t so sure he would ever be able to repair his relationship with his daughter again.

For now, though, her only concern was Korra.

The alpha was stalking through the palace hallways, heading straight to their shared room, and Asami could smell Korra’s emotions strongly.

She would be lying if she said her inner omega wasn’t reacting strongly, but she knew Korra needed a helping hand at the moment, not someone who wanted to jump her bones.

She would be the shoulder for her to cry on or the listening ear she needed.

She would be there for Korra, just as Korra had been there for her before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who hasn't seen the actual dance scene in the movie, I beg you to look it up lol it's hilarious - actually the whole movie is great and you should watch it! As always, I welcome your thoughts, comments, and ideas on how you want the story to play out. Thank you and until next time! 
> 
> P.S. - Kudos to anyone who caught the slight 'Pitch Perfect' reference thrown in! I was watching the movie while typing this out and I just had to include it lol


	5. Happily Ever After?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this one! Technically the story ends right here, the last chapter is more of a bonus chapter that might or might not include the smut a lot of readers have been asking for lol. Hopefully it lives up to expectations but we'll see! For now, enjoy this next chapter and thanks again for all your lovely comments so far.

Korra’s anger and frustration was at an all time high. She felt like lashing out and punching something. She knew her alpha scent was emitting some very strong ‘do not disturb’ signals, and if it weren’t for the fact that she was holding on to Asami’s hand tightly while they moved upstairs, the omega would’ve probably left her alone because of it. 

As soon as they made it to their room, Korra felt like breaking down. Her issues with her father were nothing new to her, but to know that he was willing to separate her from Asami, a woman who had done no wrong to Tonraq before, was beyond understanding. A small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Tonraq had no knowledge of her real feelings for Asami, and therefore, he most likely thought he was doing right by trying to separate the two. 

The mere thought of separating herself from Asami pushed her alpha instincts into overdrive, and she had to take a few calming breaths. It was only when she felt pressure on her hand did she remember she still had a strong hold of Asami’s own hand in hers. 

She looked up and noticed the omega giving her a curious look. It was almost as if she was worried that Korra would go off the deep end after their encounter with her dad.

“I’m ok.” She spoke softly, not wanting to worry Asami any further. 

The omega stared for a few seconds longer, before nodding once and accepting Korra’s answer. She let go of their joined hands and Korra did her best not to show her disappointment at the loss of contact. 

Asami walked further into the room and took a seat on the bed. For once, she paid no mind to the Baby Maker she was currently sitting on, reaffirming the seriousness of the situation she and Korra found themselves in. She knew there was no one to blame but herself for this mess. 

She never took into consideration the fact that not everyone was like her, alone and without a family when she asked Korra to jump on this with her. Well, _not asked_ , more like forced her into it. 

After having spent the past few days with Korra’s family and realizing just how loved the alpha was, she was coming to the conclusion that this would all end badly. Even Tonraq, who had a funny way of showing it, still cared for his daughter, as evidenced by his attempt to stop her from marrying Asami.

Asami couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt that Tonraq had tried to prevent them from marrying but Asami had to remind herself that it had nothing to do with how he felt about her personally, but more so because he wanted to prevent his daughter from going to jail. 

It wasn’t lost on her that she was putting her newfound feelings for Korra above common sense, but Asami was powerless to stop herself. She wanted to speak up and tell Korra that the deal was off, that she was free of her obligation, but the selfish part of her was convinced that they would make it work.

Still, she had to give Korra a way out.

“So…” Asami spoke up after several quiet moments. “You sure about this?”

“Not really.” Korra answered from her place near the window. She looked so lost and confused that Asami wanted nothing more than to hold her close and tell her it would all be okay. Instead, she stayed rooted to her spot, knowing that even if she was brave enough to approach Korra, there was no telling how the alpha would react.

“I mean, I am very appreciative of what you’ve done, but I think that…” She was cut off before she could finish her thought process.

“You’d do the same for me.” Korra said. “Right?”

She looked away from Korra, not knowing how to respond to that. She wanted to believe that was true. That had their roles been reversed, Asami would’ve stood up for Korra and been there in the same way the alpha was doing for her. She wanted to believe in herself, but she knew chances were that she would not have supported Korra in the same way. 

It took a series of different events for her to realize just how special the alpha was to her, and how important she was in her life. Before this trip she took Korra for granted and now that she had come to accept her feelings for the younger woman, Asami was determined to treat her better than she had in the past.

For now though, she needed to convince herself _and_ Korra that everything would work out and that by this time tomorrow they would be happily married.

She was just about to speak her mind when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“I hope everyone is decent.” Korra’s mother spoke from the other side before opening the door and stepping inside. “You need to come with me.”

She pointed right at Asami and continued. “Now, tomorrow is your wedding day. You have to give the Baby Maker a rest tonight. It’s tradition.”

She walked out of the room holding the Baby Maker in her arms, leaving Korra and Asami alone once again. Asami stood and turned towards Korra, wanting to say something but not knowing what. She could tell Korra was struggling for words as well, and she was instantly relieved that she wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

“I guess...I’ll see you tomorrow Asami.” Korra spoke quietly. Asami didn’t miss the way she kept staring at her lips, and she wished Korra would listen to her thoughts and just kiss her. She also wished she wasn’t such a coward and could express all her thoughts and newfound feelings to Korra before they got married for the wrong reasons.

“Yeah...I should go.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, they heard Senna yell from somewhere down the hall. “Come on Korra, give your bride a kiss good night. You’ve got your whole lives to be together.”

Asami did her best to fight off her blush but was glad to see that Korra wasn’t so successful. She only wished she knew if it was because she really wanted to kiss Asami or because she was simply embarrassed at her mother’s words. 

“If I don’t go now she’s just gonna…” 

“Come right back.” Korra finished for her. “Yeah.”

“See you in the morning?” Asami asked her.

“See you in the morning.” Korra confirmed with a nod of her head before turning away.

Asami made her way out of the room, but stopped and turned to look at Korra one last time intent on saying one final thing. Instead, her words caught in her throat at the sight of the alpha’s wrapped chest and toned stomach in full view as she worked to pull her shirt up and over her head. Asami quickly turned and walked out, thankful that Korra hadn’t caught her drooling over her body.

As she walked down the hall her last thought before searching for Senna was, _maybe her marriage to Korra wouldn’t be so bad after all_.

+-+-+-+

After Korra finished undressing and got ready for bed, she laid in bed and thought over the last few hours and the situation she found herself in with Asami, much like she had done that very same morning.

Unlike that morning, however, she found herself not worrying so much about whether or not they should go through with the marriage, but instead about whether or not this marriage would change anything between her and Asami.

Korra was hoping it would, no longer denying herself the hope of actually being in a relationship with Asami. She had fallen for her boss and she had fallen fast.

Even now, laying alone in bed, she fought the urge to get up and seek the omega out to confess everything she felt. She knew she couldn’t, but she felt that this marriage was her best opportunity to woo Asami and hopefully spark something between them.

She didn’t know all the details that their married life would entail, but their excuse of having to keep up pretenses was enough encouragement for Korra to get close to her boss.

Thinking of her boss brought up another detail of their arrangement, one that Korra had barely paid attention to since it was agreed upon. She would soon be promoted to engineer, and she found herself barely giving thought to something she had worked hard for in the past ten years. Suddenly, the idea of becoming an engineer wasn’t at the forefront of her goals any longer, that spot being taken by the need to be close to her omega.

Woah, wait. _Her?_ Asami was not her omega but Korra’s traitorous mind was focusing on her deepest desire. She wanted Asami to be hers in the same way that she wanted to be Asami’s. She wanted to be the one who made her life a little less lonely.

Most of all, she wanted to be the one who called the beautiful omega their mate. 

She knew what she was feeling was stronger than what she had previously felt with Mei. Back then she was just a kid rushing headfirst into everything. When she made the decision to leave for Republic City and her responsibilities in the south, she knew everyone would think she was being reckless and irresponsible. She thought that by marrying Mei her family would think she was mature enough to be on her own, but she later realized that had been nothing more than impulsive move.

Thinking back on it now, Korra wasn’t surprised that the younger woman broke it off with her after her rushed attempt at a proposal, but at the time it had hurt Korra deeply. Back then she firmly believed they were meant to grow old together as mates, but her feelings for Mei back then wouldn’t hold a candle to what she was feeling now for Asami.

After just a couple days getting to know who she really was, Korra was more than ready to commit to the older woman, and she had one year to make the marriage permanent.

+-+-+-+

The following morning, Asami was a bundle of nerves.

She was woken up by Senna, Katara, _and_ Kya all bursting into her room to help her get ready for the big day. They were there to help her with hair and makeup according to Kya, but Asami had the sneaking suspicion that all three were on hand to make sure Asami was never alone to try and sneak away to see Korra before the ceremony. Not that she was planning to anyways.

She had the feeling that if she were to go and search for Korra, she would only ruin their entire plan by confessing her feelings and letting Korra off the hook from their agreement.

All her attention went into getting ready, choosing to focus on the alpha’s family care and love, rather than the alpha herself. She had sorely missed out on what a loving family was like, that she cherished these few moments even if the older women in the room weren’t aware of Asami’s ulterior motive for marrying their beloved Korra.

As soon as she had the dress on and her hair and makeup done, Katara approached her with the necklace that was to be hers and gently clasped it around her neck before pulling her into a tight hug and whispering softly, “Thank you.”

Asami didn’t have the heart to ask what the thank you was for, knowing the answer would only make her cry and feel undeserving of the kind woman’s love. Instead she smiled softly, before turning around to face the mirror and look over her reflection. She never thought she would see herself in a wedding dress surrounded by the most loving family she knew, but here she was, about to marry a woman who she knew with conviction that she loved, but didn’t love her back. She was taking this moment away from someone else who the alpha could’ve fallen in love with and brought back to meet her family. 

As if her nerves weren’t already sky high, she was approached from behind by Korra’s mother and the older woman placed a hand on her shoulder while trying to keep her tears in check.

“Welcome to the family, Asami.” Senna exclaimed before turning her around and giving her a lasting hug. As soon as they separated, Senna placed her hand on Asami’s cheek and said.

“Let’s go get you married.”

+-+-+-+

Korra made her way out of the palace and onto the courtyard that was transformed into a wedding-ready venue with rows of chairs set up from the front of the altar and back about fifty feet to the double-door entrance of the palace where Asami would be making her grand entrance. It made her smile looking at all the hard work her mom and Katara went through to make this day a special one for her and Asami, and Korra was going to treat it as such.

If she had anything to say about it, she was going to make sure this wedding was her one and only in life.

“Well, don’t you look handsome.” Korra turned at the sound of a voice over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Opal and Mako making their way out of the palace. She hugged each of them before addressing Opal.

“I had to make sure I wasn’t upstaged by my own bride today, Op.” She had opted to wear a black form-fitting suit for today, knowing Asami would be wearing a dress that Korra had no chance of upstaging in the slightest.

“She’s the bride Korra, she should be the one upstaging everyone, including you.” Opal replied with a smirk.

“Hey! I’m the bride too!” Korra replied with a pout which caused Mako to burst out laughing.

“Cheer up Korra.” He said once he stopped laughing long enough. “You’re getting married today.”

Korra had to smile at that, the thought of being with Asami filling her with happiness. She was about to open her mouth and reply to Mako when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Mei standing back and watching her. 

“We’ll go check in on Bolin, make sure he has his speeches memorized.” Opal said once she and Mako noticed where Korra’s attention had gone. She pulled Mako by the arm and went in search of Bolin, who would be officiating the ceremony today as Korra’s best friend.

Korra mumbled out a goodbye before making her way over to Mei, not once taking her attention off of the smaller woman. She felt nervous approaching the woman she had once planned to spend her life with. Mei was a huge part of her life before she moved to Republic City so she knew it was only right that she join her family on this day, even if meant watching Korra marry another woman.

“Hello Korra.” As soon as she approached Mei, Korra couldn’t help but notice the other woman blushing slightly. 

“Hi Mei. Thank you for joining us today, even after...everything.” Korra didn’t feel like going over every detail of their past, hoping Mei didn’t either.

“You know I wouldn’t miss this for anything in the world.” Mei replied sincerely. She reached out to adjust Korra’s bowtie and let her hands linger on Korra’s shoulders. She looked up and noticed Korra looking uncomfortable and quickly put space in between the two of them. “I’m sorry. I should go find my seat now before it gets taken.”

Korra watched her go without saying anything, not knowing what she could say in the first place. She didn’t know why she felt so uncomfortable around Mei, but she couldn’t help it. Even though she had been a big part of her life and they had shared many special and intimate moments together, it didn’t slip her mind that it all happened close to ten years ago and they were both two different people now. The biggest difference being that she was now in love with another woman.

She stood there contemplating whether or not she should go and apologize for her awkwardness when she was approached by Kya and Lin.

“Alright kid, time to get you hitched.” Lin spoke up in her gruff manner. Kya chuckled at her wife’s choice of words, but nevertheless looked at her with so much love and adoration that Korra could only ever hope to achieve with Asami some day.

They led her down the aisle to stand at the altar where she would wait for Asami before taking their seats next to Katara in the front row. Soon enough, Bolin joined her at the front where he would be officiating the ceremony and gave her a big hug and a whispered congratulations.

She took the next few moments to look around at all her family and friends gathered around, not missing the way her father sat stiffly with a serious expression on his face. She knew he was upset that they were going through with this, but at this point in her life Korra cared very little about her father’s approval. Besides, she still had her mother, who was currently doing her best to control her tears and who’s smile was enough for her. 

Soon enough, the wedding music starting playing and everyone was asked to take their seats. The double doors opened and there stood Asami dressed in white. Korra couldn’t take her eyes off of her even if she tried. She knew the circumstances surrounding their marriage weren’t all sincere or even real, but the way her heart was beating out of her chest was very real. 

Bolin greeted her as soon as she reached the altar and the smile she sent in Korra’s direction nearly caused the alpha to pass out but luckily, she remained standing. She smiled back at Asami before turning her attention to Bolin.

_She was ready to get married._

“We are gathered here today -” He began loudly causing Asami to jump in surprise. “-to give thanks and to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways of Korra and Asami’s true love in front of family and friends. For it is their family and friends who taught Korra and Asami to love.”

Bolin definitely had a knack for the dramatics and it made Korra want to laugh. She couldn’t have picked a better person to be her best friend.

“So it is only right that family and friends are all…” He trailed off noticing Asami raising her hand slowly, drawing Korra’s attention to the omega as well. “Do you have a question?”

“No…” Asami replied slowly.

“Your hand is up.” Bolin continued in a confused tone.

“Oh, it...it’s not a question, but I do have something I need to say.”

“Asami.” Korra didn’t want to believe it. She didn’t want to believe that Asami was about to throw it all away for them.

“Can it wait until after?” Bolin asked.

“No.” Asami turned to look at Korra, wanting to express how sorry she was for what she was about to do, but all she saw was the hurt on Korra’s face. She didn’t need to ask why to know that she knew what Asami was about to do. “No it can’t.”

She turned to address the crowd gathered in front of them.

“Thank you all so much for coming out.” The fact that she didn’t personally know most of the people she was addressing made her confession that much easier. “I have a bit of an announcement to make about the wedding. A confession, actually.”

“Asami, what are you doing?” Asami did her best to ignore Korra’s hurt tone and continued on as if she hadn’t heard her.

“If you didn’t know, I’m Asami Sato. Yes, the Sato currently acting as CEO of Future Industries who was about to be overthrown by her own board for being an unmarried omega.” She refused to look in the direction of either Senna or Katara sitting in the front row, knowing it would only make things ten times harder for her. “And because I didn’t want to leave my family company in the hands of someone else, I forced Korra here to marry me.”

“Asami, stop it.” _I’m so sorry, Korra._ But it was too late now, Asami had to confess it all.

“See, Korra has always had this extraordinary work ethic. Something I think she learned from you.” She said while speaking directly to Tonraq. “And for three years I watched her work harder than anyone else at my company. And I knew that if I threatened to destroy her dream of being an engineer...she would, well, she would do just about anything. So I blackmailed her to come down here and to lie to you. All of you. And I thought it would be easy to watch her do it. But it wasn’t. Turns out it’s not easy to ruin someone’s life once you find out how wonderful they are.”

She approached Tonraq and Senna choosing her next words carefully. “You have a beautiful family. Don’t let this come between you. This was all my fault.”

Finally, she turned to address Korra, who had moved on from being hurt and was now angry if her tense posture was anything to go by. “Korra, this was a business deal, and you held up your end of the bargain, but now the deal is off. I’m sorry.”

She walked back down the aisle heading back towards the palace with the intent of changing out her dress quickly and taking her packed suitcase on the first ship out of Harbor City. She was glad her back was turned to everyone so no one could see her tears falling free at last.

+-+-+-+

“What were you thinking!?” Tonraq confronted Korra as soon as he had a chance to process everything. He stood in her way, wanting to prevent her from following the woman who very nearly ruined her life.

“I don’t...I don’t know.” Korra was feeling overwhelmed. As soon as the shock had worn off for everyone they all started approaching her and asking questions that she didn’t have the answers for. She wasn’t surprised that her dad was being the loudest, but at this moment, where she was still feeling hurt and angry at Asami’s abandonment, she wanted nothing more than for him of all people to leave her alone.

“Korra, you lied to us.” Her mother spoke in a much softer tone and if her head was on right, she would’ve noticed how hurt she sounded over the unfolding events as well. 

“Let me just get my head on straight, ok?” She said as she started to walk away from her parents and the rest of her family and friends. She needed to be left alone and take a breath for a moment, otherwise she would end up lashing out at the wrong person. “I’ll explain everything later. I’m sorry.”

She rushed inside the palace while struggling to remove her bowtie, feeling restricted by it. As soon as she got it off, she unbuttoned the top buttons of her dress shirt and took several deep calming breaths. Her mind was running in overdrive and her only thought was of Asami. 

She managed to formulate a plan and ran through the palace with the intention of making it to Asami’s room in time to stop the older woman from leaving. It was while she checked the third guest room that she realized, she had no idea _where_ Asami had slept the night before. It occurred to her to check her own room, hoping Asami had decided to stop there before she left the city, and she was right.

Asami had stopped by her room, but by the time Korra had made it there it was too late. All that was left of the other woman was the wedding dress she had worn moments ago, the necklace Katara had put on her this very morning, and a letter sitting atop it all. Korra reached for it with shaking hands and began to read.

_You were right._

_Those blueprints you handed me days ago are special._

_I lied because I knew that distributing them meant I’d lose you as an assistant but you have an extraordinary mind, and I’ll make sure FI distributes this into production under your name before I’m removed._

_Have an amazing life._

_You deserve it._

_Asami._

“Well, that was...crazy.” She had been so focused on reading the letter that she hadn’t heard Mei entering the room behind her. “You know, people are gonna be talking about this forever.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” She had no sense of mind to carry on a conversation after reading Asami’s note.

“Are you ok?” Mei asked kindly after a few silent moments.

“Yeah.” Was she really ok though? “No…”

“I just feel…” Mei carried on but before she could get too far, Korra cut her off.

“You know what the problem is?” Her anger and frustration had just reached an all time high standing in this room with another woman who was not Asami. “You see, the problem is that this woman, is a gigantic pain in my ass. First there’s the whole leaving thing. I understand that. It’s a sham wedding. It’s kind of stressful.”

Korra was pretty sure she was talking nonsense at this point, but Mei was looking at her as if what she was saying had a point that was coming so she kept on talking. 

“But then, she goes ahead and she leaves this note.” Korra spoke as she crumbled said note in her hands. “Because she doesn’t have the decency, _the humanity_ to do it to my face. Three years. Three years I work with this…this _tyrant_. Not once has she had one nice thing to say, and then goes and writes this crap!”

Korra finished by throwing the crumpled letter away from her as far as she could.

“Korra.” Mei spoke softly, not wanting to upset Korra even further.

“None of that matters. We had a deal!” 

“Korra.” She tried again.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I just…” Korra knew she was being rude by letting out all her frustrations in front of Mei but she couldn’t stop herself. She was left at the altar by the woman she loved and she was hurt and upset. “She just makes me a little crazy.”

“Yeah. I can see that.” Mei said with a hint of a smile. “So you’re just gonna let her go?”

+-+-+-+

Leaving Korra at the altar proved to be one of the hardest decisions Asami had made in a long while. She had come to the decision to leave that same morning when she was afforded a moment alone away from Senna and Katara. She had initially decided to leave without bothering to walk down the aisle, but even she knew she needed to face Korra’s family and give them an explanation. It wasn’t easy, but she got through it without breaking down in tears until she made her exit. 

Even though she found the courage to confront Korra’s family, Asami wasn’t ready to do the same with Korra. She had packed her suitcases and wrote the letter she would leave for Korra beforehand, hoping to make a quick exit once she left the courtyard. She had even gone as far as calling Mr. Hyun, hoping he was still in Harbor City, and asked him to meet her at the docks so they could talk over all the logistics of her exit from the company as they made their way back to Republic City together.

“So what happens now?” Asami asked as they waited for the dockworkers to finish loading their luggage onto the ship before they departed the Southern Water Tribe.

“Well, now that you’ve called the whole thing off it all becomes a lot easier. We’ll draft an agreement of removal from your position and the board will have to approve your successor and then you’re free.” Mr. Hyun spoke without looking at her, choosing instead to focus on the paperwork in his hand. 

Asami couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the word ‘free’ because she felt anything but that at the moment. She had just lost Korra and now she was going to lose her company.

Now she was truly going to be all alone without anything left that mattered enough to her.

But at least Korra was free.

+-+-+-+

After spending several moments contemplating Mei’s question, and choosing to ignore the fact that her ex was actively pushing her to pursue another woman, Korra’s body caught up with her brain and she rushed out of her room and back down to the courtyard. She was planning to ask Mako to drive her to the docks where she figured Asami would be headed. 

She made it outside and before she had the chance to search for Mako, her father approached her once again.

“Korra, what’s going on?” 

“I have to go talk to her.” She ignored his question and walked around him determined to find Mako, or anyone who could drive her to the docks in record speed.

“Why would you do that?” He demanded following her and grabbing her by the shoulder to try and slow her down but she pushed forward.

“Tonraq!” Katara yelled from behind them where she stood next to Senna and Kya.

“It has nothing to do with you dad.”

“I’m not gonna let you do this.”

“I’m not asking for your permission.” She refused to allow her father to stop her from chasing after the woman of her dreams.

“Mom!”

“Katara!” 

Korra heard both Kya and her mother yell out at the same time and immediately stopped in her tracks to turn around and see what had caused them to yell out in a panic. What she saw turned her blood cold and panic rose in her chest.

Katara was on the ground clutching her chest.

“Tonraq! Korra!” Her mother yelling out both their names pulled them out of their stupor and both reacted by running towards the women and Katara who was still breathing heavily on the ground.

“I think...I think I’m having a heart...attack.” Katara struggled to get out. 

“I’ll go get a car ready.” Tonraq said as he approached and saw the state Katara was in. “We have to get her to a hospital now.”

Lin followed after him, knowing that she was their best chance of reaching the hospital quickly and in one piece.

“Easy.” Korra spoke softly as she did her best to carry the older woman in her arms and out towards the front where Lin and Tonraq awaited them. Joining them were Senna and Kya who refused to leave Katara alone.

They all jumped into the passenger van, Korra laying Katara down gently on the front row of seats with her, her mom and Kya taking the back seats. As soon as the doors closed, they were off, with Lin doing her best to maneuver them in and out traffic at a steady speed.

“Katara?” Korra tried getting the older woman in her arms to speak, worried that she had been quiet for far too long. She looked up at her father, who sat in the front seat with his body turned and his hand outstretched touching Katara’s shoulder, hoping he had answers to whether or not she would make it out of this ok. He met Korra’s eyes, but he looked as hopeless as she felt in that moment. 

“Korra.” She brought her gaze downwards when she heard Katara speak her name softly and squeezed her hand, encouraging her to keep talking. “You two need to stop fighting.”

She opened her eyes and looked up at Korra first before turning her gaze to Tonraq continuing to speak to him directly. “You’ll never see eye to eye. But you’re family. Promise me you’ll stand by Korra. Even if...if you don’t agree with her.”

“I promise.” He replied without hesitation in a rough voice, doing his best to control his emotions.

“Korra.” Katara turned her gaze back up to her, addressing her once again. “Promise me you’ll work harder to be a part of this family.”

“I will.” Unlike her father, Korra wasn’t able to keep her tears at bay. She hated to think that this was Katara’s last moment with her but try as she might, she just couldn’t help stop the waterworks. “I will Katara.”

Katara smiled softly and reached a hand up to caress Korra’s cheek in a loving gesture before speaking quietly. “Well, then, the spirits can take me now.” She lowered her hand and folded her arms across her chest before closing her eyes. Soon enough, her breathing evened out and Korra was sure she had left them.

Behind her, she could hear her mom and Kya having a hard time keeping from crying and she was right there with them. She couldn’t believe Katara was gone. She wanted to scream and shout at the unfairness of losing Asami _and_ Katara on the same day, but she knew she had to be strong for her family.

Just as she was about to tell Lin to drive them back to palace instead of continuing on to the hospital, Katara opened her eyes and Korra nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Katara?” Tonraq spoke up having caught the slight movement out of the corner of his eye as he was paying his last respects for the woman who had helped raise his only daughter. 

“I guess the spirits aren’t ready for me.” Katara said as she sat up and fixed her hair acting as if nothing had occurred. “I’m feeling much better, Lin. No need to take me to the hospital. Take us to the docks, please.”

“Katara, what!?” Korra was in shock. She was so sure she had lost Katara and here she was acting as if nothing was wrong, asking Lin to drive them to the docks instead. “Were you faking a heart attack!?”

“Oh, come on Mother!” Kya exclaimed from the back seat.

“That was so unfair Katara.” Senna joined in wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Well, it was the only way I could get these two to shut up and get us to the docks in time!” Katara tried defending herself, referring to Korra and her father.

“Unbelievable.” Korra muttered under her breath before crossing her arms and pouting as she glared out the window. 

Lin caught Korra’s expression through the rearview mirror and couldn’t help but laugh out loud, causing everyone to join her one by one. Soon enough the van was full of laughter as they made their way towards the docks to stop their new family member from leaving them.

+-+-+-+

Asami sat in one of the many cabins on board, silently contemplating her decisions, and listened as the intercom came on and a man’s voice spoke through the speakers.

_Route 1601 to Earth Kingdom harbor, as soon as you’re set, you’re clear to go. Smooth sailing ahead._

So, this was it. She was on her way back home and leaving Korra behind. She could only hope that if the two ever crossed paths in Republic City that there were no hard feelings between them. Hopefully then, Asami would be brave enough to speak her mind and express her feelings to the alpha. 

That was if Korra stuck around long enough to even hear her out. 

She wouldn’t blame her if she wanted nothing to do with Asami after all this. She wouldn’t even be surprised if Korra decided to rekindle her relationship with Mei, the woman being the best choice for the alpha when it came to having some stability in a relationship.

She let out a long sigh and took one last glance out of the porthole, wanting to memorize every detail she could of the Southern Water Tribe. She doubted she would ever make her way back here, not wanting to risk the chance of running into Korra or her family in their own hometown.

She was positive they wanted very little to do with her after everything that occurred. 

After this, her only focus in life would be staying clear of the alpha and her old company, perhaps by opening a small garage outside of the city to keep her love for tinkering alive. She had many possibilities for a life outside of Future Industries and as saddened as she was about losing a company her parents had started with nothing but their hard work and determination, she was excited about all the prospects that lay ahead.

“You should’ve just given up back in Republic City, Asami.” Mr. Hyun spoke as he entered the cabin they were sharing for the short trip up north, carrying two cups of coffee with him. He handed one to Asami who took it quietly and contemplated how she was going to survive this ride without throwing the cocky lawyer overboard before they could enter Earth Kingdom waters.

She was too busy glaring at the older man and planning his demise that she didn’t notice the passenger van speeding down the docks and towards their ship.

+-+-+-+

As soon as Lin stopped the van abruptly in front of the ship, Korra threw the door open and jumped out while taking her phone out and dialing the familiar number for the harbor control tower.

“Tower. Talk to me.” Answered a voice from the other end.

“Wu! It’s Korra.”

“Oh, hey! Are you calling about that date you still owe me?” Wu chuckled over the line. Korra had to remember to punch his lights out after this was all over.

“I have a little favor I need from you, buddy.” Korra knew the best way to get Wu to go along with her plan was to talk kindly instead of her usual gruff manner when it came to him. “Asami is on one of those ships. I gotta talk to her. The one on course to the Earth Kingdom. Can you stop it?”

“Oh, yeah! I heard about your lady bailin’.” She had no patience for his gossip. “Bummer.”

“Wu! I need you to stop the ship. Please.” She was about ready to beg on her knees.

“I can’t do that.”

Just as he finished his sentence, the ship in question started it’s engines and slowly pulled away from the harbor. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no! Come on!” Korra was too late and she had missed her chance.

+-+-+-+

“Oh, no.” Senna spoke from their spot next to the parked van.

“What’s wrong?” Tonraq looked around wondering what had provoked his wife.

“Asami’s on that ship.” Kya supplied, pointing towards the ship making its way further into the sea.

“And Korra didn’t get to tell her.” Lin finished for her wife.

“Tell her what?” Tonraq asked, confused by the women in his family.

“That she loves her.” Senna spoke quietly, hurting for her daughter. “So Asami could tell Korra that she loves her, too.”

“But how does she…” He trailed off not knowing the proper way to ask how they all knew what he didn’t.

“If Asami didn’t love Korra, she wouldn’t have left.” Katara jumped in.

“Am I the only one not getting this?” He asked frustrated that he was so out of touch with his only daughter that he didn’t know what was going on.

“Oh, Tonraq!” Senna yelled, frustrated as well but at her husband’s lack of common sense.

+-+-+-+

“Wu! Wu! Look down.” Korra yelled into the phone. “Look down.”

“Oh, there you are!” Wu waved his arms around with a big smile on his face as soon as he spotted Korra and the rest of her family not far behind her. “Sorry, Korra. There was nothing I could do.”

Korra believed him but it didn’t help her feel any better. “Thanks, Wu.”

She ended the phone call and hung her head in defeat. She heard the rest of her family approaching and she looked up at them, her face betraying her sadness. 

Her mother instantly wrapped her up in a hug and held her close.

“I’m sorry, Korra.” Her father spoke quietly. “I didn’t know how you felt about her.”

“Sweetie, it’s gonna be ok.” Her mother comforted her as best as she could before leading her and the rest of them back to the van.

As she laid her head to rest on her mother’s shoulder on the ride back to the palace, she wondered whether or not things would be ok from now on.

Without Asami in her life, she wasn’t so sure of that.

+-+-+-+

“Kai?”

“Kai.”

“Kai!” Asami yelled out for one of her interns as she struggled to carry the box full of supplies out onto the floor below hers. As soon as he stepped into her field of vision she continued to address him. “I need for you to send the boxes in my office to...to this address, please. This one right here.”

She handed him a sticky note with her personal address listed on it, knowing she could trust him with the sensitive information. He was, in her opinion, one of the very few interns in her company that she felt would have a bright future ahead of him and she only wished she had more time to guide him on the right path.

“Can you do that?” She asked after she noticed he was staring off into space behind her and hardly paying attention.

“Yes. Sure.” He replied quickly, not taking his eyes off of whatever was going on behind her back. She could hear the workers on the floor murmuring quietly, but she chose to ignore them, not having the time to get herself involved with the office gossip.

“Good, all right. Thank you.” She handed him the box in her hands and made to turn back to her office floor but was stopped as Kai spoke up again.

“Miss Sato.”

“Yes. What? What?” She hoped he would hurry up and say what he needed to so she could return to packing, not wanting to stick around longer than she needed to. 

Instead of talking however, he jutted his chin out as if to tell her to look behind her. She was confused as to what could be so important that needed her attention in that moment, but she obliged anyways hoping to get it over with so she could go back to attending to more important matters.

What she saw, however, stole her breath away and rendered her useless. 

Making her way across the office floor and towards her, was Korra in the flesh. She looked every bit as strong and beautiful as Asami remembered her. It had been two weeks since their failed marriage, and Asami had come to the conclusion that Korra had forgotten all about her and the company.

She had made sure the board offered Korra her promotion to engineer as one of her lasts acts as CEO, and personally made sure the letter went out to Korra congratulating her for her achievement. Asami had no doubt Korra would do amazing things in her new position, but was saddened to know she wouldn’t be around to personally witness her contributions.

She had figured that letter would be the last communication she ever had with Korra, so she was surprised to see her standing here in front of her, and even more so to notice she was out of breath.

“Hey.” Korra kept it simple as soon as she was standing a few feet away from the omega.

“Korra. Why are, why are you panting?” Asami asked dumbly, not knowing what else to say to the woman she had left standing alone at the altar.

“Because I’ve been running.” Korra left it at that.

“Really? From the Southern Water Tribe?” Asami couldn’t help but revert back to her old ways of mocking her assistant.

“I need to talk to you.” Korra chose to ignore Asami’s jab and got on with what she was here for in the first place.

“Yeah? Well, I don’t have time to talk.” Asami didn’t know why she was brushing Korra off, but a part of her knew keeping the alpha at arm’s length was probably for the best. “I have a lot to get done before closing time.”

“Asami.”

“I need the boxes to go out today.” She carried on acting as if she hadn’t heard Korra saying her name. “I want to make sure everything is…”

“Asami! Stop talking!” Korra screamed out, getting her to shut up finally, and for the rest of the office to focus their attention solely on them without pretenses. “I just gotta say something.”

“Ok.”

“This will only take a sec.”

“Fine. What?” Asami knew Korra was going to get her way anyways, so she might as well give in and make it less difficult.

“Three days ago, I loathed you.” That was a great way to start a romantic speech, Asami thought. Then again, she didn’t know if Korra was even here for a romantic speech. She could be here to yell at her in front of everyone for all the shit she put her through, which was nothing less than Asami deserved. “I used to dream about you getting hit by a cab. Or getting poisoned.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Asami was positive Korra wasn’t the only one who thought that way.

“I told you to stop talking.” Korra continued. “Then we had our little adventure down south and things started to change. Things changed when we kissed.”

At that, the murmuring in the office got louder and there were even a few wolf whistles. Asami did her best to keep her blushing under control but she knew she had failed when she noticed Korra smirking slightly.

“And when you told me about your tattoo.” Asami really wished they had done this talk in private. “Even when you checked me out when we were naked.”

“Naked?” Kai asked from his spot next to Asami. Even the office murmurs got louder and the whistling was more pronounced.

“Well, I didn’t see much…” Asami trailed off knowing she was lying through her teeth. She had _definitely_ seen a lot and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t grown more attracted to Korra in that moment.

“Yeah, you did.” Korra’s smirk was now a full-fledged smile before she went back to being serious. “But I didn’t realize any of this until I was standing alone. At the altar...wife-less.”

Asami was positive nobody on the floor was doing any work whatsoever, more focused on the events unfolding before their very eyes.

“Now, you can imagine my disappointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the woman I love is about to be kicked out of her company and she would no doubt leave the city.” Asami wasn’t even surprised Korra knew her so well. She had definitely considered leaving Republic City, the chances of running into Korra being too great for her to handle. “So, Asami. Marry me. Because I’d like to date you.”

“Trust me. You don’t really want to be with me.” Asami spoke up after she realized Korra had stopped talking and was waiting on her answer.

“Yes, I do.” _Oh, Korra._

“See, the thing is, there is a reason why I’ve been alone all this time. I’m comfortable that way.” Asami couldn’t even celebrate the fact that Korra told her she loved her because she was so determined to spare the alpha all the hurt that came with being in a relationship with her. “And I think it would just be a lot easier if we forgot everything that happened and I just left.”

“You’re right.” Korra’s words surprised her, and a part of her didn’t want to believe that the alpha was giving in so easily. “That would be easier.”

It took Asami several moments to realize that Korra was willing to risk everything if it meant they could experience a life together. 

“I’m scared.” Asami spoke quietly through her tears.

“Me too.” Korra replied just as quietly while she stepped closer to Asami.

“Aren’t you supposed to get down on your knee or something?” Asami asked as Korra wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

“I’m gonna take that as a ‘yes’.” Korra murmured as she closed the distance between them.

“Oh, ok.” Those were the last words Asami was capable of before her lips met Korra’s in a soft kiss full of love and excitement. Kissing Korra for the second time was a thousand times better than their first kiss. This time around there was no hesitation, no nervousness. It was a kiss filled with the promise of a future together and Asami looked forward to each new kiss after. Kissing her was the best feeling in the world and she couldn’t believe she got to do this whenever she wanted now. 

She didn’t even care that they were kissing in front of an office full of cheering co-workers, she was savoring the taste of her alpha and Asami was going to enjoy every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has read, liked, and commented on this story. It's been a lot of fun and like I mentioned at the beginning we're not quite done. The last chapter is still being thought out so I would encourage all your ideas as to what you would like to read! No idea is a bad idea. Unless you ask that Korra or Asami end up with someone who is not Korra or Asami, then your idea sucks lol. Until next time lovely readers!


	6. Let's Try This Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks, the grand finale! I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter but you'll be happy to know it is 19K+ words of pure fluff AND smut (hence the rating change). I debated on splitting it into two chapters but I figured, what the hell? Let's just put it all out at once. So, forgive me for any mistakes as I rushed through editing. Other than that, happy reading!

The sound of a squeaking bed frame and two alternating sets of moans mixed in with breathless panting was all that could be heard inside the locked bedroom of Asami Sato. Currently, the omega found herself on all fours with her face pressed down onto the mattress as her alpha gripped her sides tightly and continued a punishing pace from behind her, thrusting in and out of Asami’s silky walls with her hardened member.

Korra had already managed to get her fianceé to come twice in one night, once with her mouth and the next around her cock, something she felt extremely proud of. Sex with Asami had proven to be one of Korra’s favorite activities to help them de-stress, and tonight’s ‘session’ was proving to be one of the best yet. 

She could feel her omega’s walls start to grip her cock harder every time she pulled out, and she knew Asami was close to hitting her third orgasm of the night. Feeling like she needed to watch Asami’s face for this last one, Korra stopped her thrusting and pulled out abruptly, causing her omega to whine at the loss, and helped flip Asami over onto her back.

She leaned down to kiss her soundly and Asami couldn’t help but reach down to grab Korra’s cock to pump it up and down with her hand, wanting to drive her alpha closer to the edge, just as she was. She knew it was having an effect on Korra because her kiss got sloppier and her arms got shakier, struggling to keep her elevated above Asami. 

She loved driving her alpha crazy and ever since they jumped into bed together, Asami had found entirely new ways of doing just that.

After a couple minutes spent personally jerking off her alpha, Asami wanted nothing more than to continue where they had left off. She pushed Korra away from their kiss and mumbled breathlessly against her lips. “Korra, inside now.”

No sooner had she finished speaking had Korra taken her cock back in hand and guided herself back inside Asami’s tight warmth. Even after having slept together more than a few times already, Korra was always amazed and how tightly Asami gripped her cock every time. 

She buried her face in the crook of Asami’s neck, which was hot and sweaty because of their current state, and used her hands to grip her omega’s pale thighs to help spread her legs apart even further. As soon as Korra was buried inside as deep as she was going to get, she peppered Asami’s neck with kisses and whispered one last “I love you,” knowing how much Asami loved to hear her say it.

Before she could respond however, Korra started pumping her hips in a frantic motion, hearing nothing but the sound of Asami’s wetness spreading on her cock as she pushed in and pulled back out. 

Asami ran her hands all over Korra’s strong back, whispering words of encouragement that she would never dare to speak outside of the bedroom. Spirits knew how many times she had told Korra to fuck her so hard she couldn’t walk the following day. The only thing more surprising than her dirty mouth in the bedroom had been Korra’s need to hear Asami let loose and speak such dirty thoughts out loud. Hearing Asami speak in such a way only made her grow harder and thus she was able to fuck Asami the way she wanted, without restraint. Much like she was doing right now

Limited as she was in the sex department, Asami had never had anyone please her the way Korra was in the short time they’ve been together. Even on their first night together, Korra had learned Asami’s body quicker than anyone else. After that, it was nothing but orgasm after orgasm for Asami and she returned the favor by pleasing her alpha whenever they had a chance to be alone.

Tonight had actually started because Asami couldn’t help but unzip Korra’s pants and coax her alpha appendage out when they should’ve been watching a movie instead. She couldn’t help it, Asami was in love with her and their relationship being so new meant they were going to be going at it like rabbits every chance they got.

Speaking of going at it like rabbits, Korra was currently jackhammering her cock in and out of Asami that the older woman was surprised Korra hadn’t passed out from exertion already. Korra’s stamina was one of her many gifts in the bedroom, the main one being that perfect cock of hers, and Asami was never left unsatisfied. 

As soon as she felt Korra biting down on her shoulder, Asami knew her alpha was close to spilling and she wanted to be right there with her. She started clenching her walls down around Korra’s cock, searching for more stimulation, causing her alpha to moan out load. Korra soon provided more of that for her when she let go of one her thighs and reached down between their bodies to further stimulate her clit with her fingers. 

Asami swore she was going to pass out with the added sensations, but she held it together long enough to warrant another sloppy kiss from her love.

“Cum for me Asami.” That was all she needed to hear the scream out in pure bliss as her world came crashing down around her and the stars exploded behind her eyes. She released everything she had around Korra’s still pumping cock and she was sure her screaming could be heard by all her neighbors.

Too soon for her liking, her orgasm tapered off and she was left a sweaty panting mess. She knew she needed to help Korra finish herself off but she was so out of it, her only contribution was to grip her love’s firm backside in her hands and give it a light squeeze. Apparently, it was enough for Korra because she pulled out soon after and sat up on her knees, cock gripped tightly in hand, and spilled everything she had onto Asami’s heaving chest.

“Oh, fuck me. Spirits.” Korra moaned out loud, fist flying up and down her cock drawing out every last drop of cum onto her omega’s stomach and chest. As much as she loved seeing her cum cover Asami’s perfect body, she couldn’t help but wish they were in a position where she could spill it all inside of her, not allowing one drop to go to waste. However, she knew that was only a fool’s thinking, they weren’t even married yet for Raava’s sake.

For now, spilling her cum onto Asami’s front and finishing off in her omega’s mouth as she sucked her clean was enough for Korra. Especially considering how damn amazing Asami was at sucking her off. 

Her tongue ran over her cock’s slit and pulled the last of her cum out before swallowing said mouthful and running her tongue down her length and finishing off with a few last kisses to her emptied balls. 

They were both feeling utterly spent after that and Korra plopped down and stretched out next to Asami who chose that exact moment to stand up and go wash down real quick. Korra knew Asami couldn’t very well stay in bed with all of her cum sticking to her body, but she was impatient when it came to wanting to cuddle with her love. She used the next few minutes to catch her breath and think of ways they could get creative next time around.

Asami made it back out of the bathroom in only a few minutes, this time wearing Korra’s shirt that reached low enough to cover her lower region but left her thighs and legs deliciously exposed. She bent down to pick up Korra’s forgotten briefs and threw them at her alpha with a raised eyebrow while crossing her arms. 

“I know, I know.” Korra couldn’t help but chuckle at Asami’s insistence that they not go to sleep completely naked, especially after mind-blowing sex. She pulled on the briefs, lifting her backside off of the bed to pull them all the way up and over her hips before reaching inside to adjust her cock, knowing it would be gone in a matter of minutes as her arousal calmed down. Once she finished adjusting herself she opened her arms out, inviting her fianceé into her warmth for the night. 

Asami jumped in without another word and kissed Korra lightly before reaching up to caress her cheek and whispering, “I love you so much, Korra.”

“I love you more.” Korra answered in her usual custom and grabbed Asami’s face to pull her into another loving kiss. They kissed for several moments before Asami pulled back.

“Not possible.” She whispered as she rested her forehead onto Korra’s before giving her one last peck on the mouth and turning back around to get comfortable in bed. She wrapped Korra’s strong arms around her and spoke softly for the last time that night, “Goodnight love.”

“I’ll see you in the morning, Asami.” Korra replied before reaching over to turn off Asami’s bedside lamp, shrouding them in darkness and putting an end to their perfect day.

+-+-+-+ 

The following morning, Korra awoke to an empty bed with a note laying on top of Asami’s pillow. She picked it up knowing Asami had to get back to work early in the morning, too early for Korra, and this was probably Asami’s way of letting her know of her whereabouts.

_Good morning love,_

_Don’t forget I have that early meeting with the board this morning at work so unfortunately I won’t be joining you for breakfast._

_Thanks again for coming over last night and helping me get my mind off of this meeting, you’re the best._

_Please join me for lunch?_

_Asami_

Korra smiled at the simple note, choosing to respond right away to Asami’s invitation for lunch. She got up and searched through Asami’s drawers for a shirt big enough to fit her muscular frame, her own shirt having disappeared since last night, and then stepped into the sunlight streaming in through the windows to take a morning selfie. She wanted to make sure her eyes were in direct light in order to accentuate their natural blue color. Once she was happy with the angle she snapped the selfie and pulled up Asami’s contact info. 

She attached the photo with the following message: _Goodmorning. Lunch sounds perfect. I’ll see you later today._

After she confirmed the message had sent, she decided to forgo breakfast and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower instead before she was to meet up with her fianceé in a couple hours. She used the time in the shower to contemplate over the past month and her current situation with Asami. 

They weren’t married _yet_ , but it was agreed that they would follow through with the marriage while they dated so Asami wouldn’t lose her company. The omega had also gone ahead and fired her current lawyer, replacing him with a highly competent team of expert lawyers, beginning the process of replacing her entire board. After the whirlwind of events in the Southern Water Tribe, Asami had come to the conclusion that she should’ve never been forced into such a situation in the first place. While she was grateful that it ultimately opened her mind and heart to Korra, she was beyond angry at the gall of the board to put her through such a thing.

She and Korra had gone into her office after the alpha’s big confession and talked out all the details their dating would entail. They had agreed they would marry exactly one month from today, and they would travel back down to the SWT to do things right this time around. Asami insisted that she get another chance to correct her wrongs with Korra’s family. 

They knew they were limited on time, but Asami was determined to do everything in her power to remove the power hungry alphas of her board in order to prevent another overthrow attempt from happening. At least by marrying Korra, it would buy them more time. She had made sure that her new lawyers looked over every small detail of the contract she had signed almost ten years ago, and once they were satisfied that no other loopholes existed, they moved forward on the restructuring of the company.

Korra, for her part, had used the past two weeks since her confession to take time away from the company. She knew she had the position of engineer waiting for her on her return, but she worried what everyone else would think given her newfound relationship with the boss of Future Industries. Asami had made sure to remind her that she had earned that job through her own hard work and the fact that they were together meant very little. 

She did warn her though about keeping things strictly professional between them at work once she returned full-time. Korra had only spent a few days at Future Industries since her big confession two weeks ago, but those days were mostly spent in Asami’s office watching the omega work and getting to know her more. Asami never complained once about Korra being there during work hours, but she figured that had more to do with Asami feeling the same as her about not wanting to let another minute go to waste. 

It had actually been one of those office visits that led the two to make love for the first time only three days ago. Korra hadn’t been looking to do anything sexual with Asami yet, but as they cuddled and kissed on the couch in Asami’s office, the intensity of their kisses grew and their touches became more persistent. Eventually, Asami threw all caution to the wind and ending up taking a seat on Korra’s lap as they kissed and the alpha lost all stream of consciousness after that.

She only remembered Asami leading them out of the office discreetly and driving them back to her apartment before they got lost in each other’s company. Neither was worried that they were rushing into sex, knowing that their relationship was progressing quickly to begin with. After all, they were getting married and having sex before they had even been on their first official date together. 

Not that Korra minded since the past three days of non-stop sex had been pure bliss for the alpha, and Asami wasn’t even in heat yet. Thinking of her future mate being in heat brought a pleasurable shiver through Korra’s soaked body and she couldn’t help but run her hands over chest and down her toned stomach, imagining it was Asami’s hands on her body instead of her own. She knew that for an alpha, a relationship as new as theirs, with the added bonus of sex so early on, would trigger a slight rutting phase. Which was why ever since their first night together, Korra has been desperate for Asami in every sense and her omega did nothing to discourage her.

In fact, they had spent the following day after their first time together having sex on every surface of Asami’s apartment that they could reach. Korra had never orgarsmed that many times in one day before. She could only imagine what rutting with Asami while she was in heat would bring.

For now though, she used the thought of her omega to take care of herself after her alpha appendage made an appearance in the shower. She moved her hand down from her stomach to grip her cock tightly, while at the same time moving to stand directly under the shower head, hoping to cool her overheated body. She tilted her head back and away from the spraying water, allowing the cool water to run down the front of her body and making the glide of her hand along her shaft feel slicker. Despite all the wetness surrounding her, Korra couldn’t help but wish it was her omega’s slick walls gripping her tight instead of her own hand. She was no stranger to her own hand, but after getting to experience the tightness that was Asami Sato, nothing else could compare.

Still, she picked up a steady stroking rhythm, doing her best to imagine her omega being the one doing all the stroking. She was no stranger to having Asami be the one jerking her off, having had the pleasure of experiencing the omega on her knees looking up at Korra as she worked her to completion, taking every drop of Korra’s release in her mouth without question. So here she was now - wishing Asami was in the shower with her- her fist simultaneously pumping her cock up and down searching for that sweet release. 

Soon enough she could feel powerful shudders running along her shaft, a telltale sign of her fast approaching orgasm. She spared a glance down at her cock, and noticed a steady stream of precum making its way out of the tip. She knew any second now she would come all over the shower floor and she focused on making it feel good for herself. She imagined different scenarios in her head, from bending Asami over at her work desk all the way to making their mating official by knotting the beautiful industrialist. _Oh, spirits. She wanted to knot Asami so badly. She needed to...needed...oh fuck._

It was that last thought that made all the growing pressure on her cock too much to handle. She covered the tip of her cock with her hand and came all over her fingers. It was an endless stream of pulse after pulse, and once again Korra found herself wishing for Asami’s company. 

As soon as the last of her release went down the shower drain, Korra hurried to wash herself off and get clean. By the time she had dried her body with one of the availables towels, her cock had shrunk down once again, relieving the pressure from between her legs. 

She finished getting ready for the day before locking up Asami’s apartment and starting her walk down to Future Industries. Asami hadn’t been joking when she said her apartment was in a prime location. Korra was afforded breathtaking views of plush greenery, upscale shops, a modernized public park, and various street food vendors. It was the very best of Republic City all in one place. 

Just as she was about to turn the final corner of her walk, she was stopped by a wide array of flowers spilling out from a local flower shop. She immediately stepped inside and perused the many different colored rows of flowers, searching for the one perfect flower for her love. 

Minutes later, she stepped out of the shop with flower in hand waving goodbye to the kind shop owner who had given her a discount on the price, despite her insistence that it wasn't necessary.

She pulled out her phone to send Asami a quick message letting her know she was on her way, before enjoying the rest of her walk.

+-+-+-+

Asami released a big sigh of relief as she took a seat on her office chair, having spent the last couple hours in a shouting match with some of her board members. She had dispatched her expensive group of shiny new lawyers to go and take care of Mr. Hyun and his meddling ways while she met with select members of the board to give them all one last warning.

Either they step down from their roles, or she would liquidate the company and shut it down for good. As the majority shareholder she had that right, but it was her absolute last resort, not wanting to leave all her employees without a job because of a few backwards thinking alphas. She had spent hours talking her decision over with Korra, someone who could give her a straightforward view of her own company, and they both agreed that removing certain members from the board was probably going to be for the best.

Thinking of Korra reminded her of another reason as to why she wanted the board to be reshuffled. She knew that as soon as she and Korra were married and subsequently _mated_ , Asami wanted to do everything in her power to make sure her mate was accepted in the company as her equal. She didn’t want anyone, not even her board members, to think of Korra being anything less than what she truly was. She had worked her way up to being an engineer and the fact that she was now involved with the CEO of the company she worked at had no bearing on her work ethic or qualifications. Her beautiful alpa had earned this promotion and unless her staff wanted to feel the wrath of an angry omega, they would do best to remember that.

Asami was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard her personal cell ping with the sound of a new text message. Very few people had her personal number and only one had any reason to text her this early in the day. She smiled when she saw that it was another message from Korra.

_On my way now. See you soon love._

Unlike that morning’s message, this one did not include a selfie but that was okay with Asami. She had already saved the selfie Korra had sent her earlier as her new contact photo for her alpha. 

Asami wasn’t the least bit surprised at how mushy her and Korra were being as of late. She might’ve seemed like the type of woman with a hard exterior who showed no emotions whatsoever, but in reality she was a woman deprived of people close enough to share her love with. Ever since she was 18 she had been on her own and any potential dates or loves usually fell through the cracks when they learned who her father was. If they stuck around long enough after the fact, they never lasted more than a few weeks when they got a taste of her hectic work schedule. Not to mention, most alphas wanted her to prioritize them over her job and felt insecure over the fact that she, as an omega, ran a powerful company before she even hit her thirties. 

She had always refused to place _any_ alpha above her company or her work, but the past few weeks with Korra and all their long conversations had proven to her that there were alphas out there who didn’t need to feel superior to their omega’s, so long as they were being treated like someone who actually thought with their head - the one above their shoulders, not the one between their legs.

Korra had proven to be the sweetest alpha she had ever met, constantly showering her with praise and love, not afraid to be seen as anything other than dominant and possessive. She gave Asami all the space and time she needed and hadn’t pressured her into mating with her right away. In fact, Korra hadn’t once brought up the subject of sex when they started dating officially, allowing Asami to take the reins on that one, clearly not having expected the omega to jump into bed relatively quick. Asami laughed at the memory of their first night together and Korra asking if she okay and sure of it every five minutes. The omega had gone over two years without a lover’s touch and she wasn’t going to allow another day to go by without experiencing Korra’s company in bed. Ultimately, she was glad she didn’t wait long because sex with Korra was amazing and she didn’t regret her decision one bit. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts once again, but this time by a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” She asked, wanting to appear busy if it was someone she didn’t want to deal with after her lengthy meeting with the board.

“The alpha you’ve resigned to spend the rest of your life with.” Came the voice from the other side.

Just hearing Korra’s muffled voice was enough to bring a smile to her face. She rushed to get up and walked towards the door, adjusting her skirt on the way. She opened the door and pulled her alpha in for a fierce kiss, backing her up to close the door without separating their lips. 

She pulled away and laughed quietly at Korra’s flushed face, still enjoying the fact that she could make her blush easily. She then grabbed Korra by the hand, leading them towards the couch. 

It was only once they sat down that Korra remembered she had brought a flower with her and she looked around the room wondering where it had fallen. She found it near the door and hurried to pick it up and bring it back to Asami.

“This is for you.” She said with a blush covering her dark cheeks, making Asami smirk. “I would’ve gotten you a whole bouquet but I figured since we were going out to lunch it probably wouldn’t be such a good idea ‘cause you wouldn’t have a vase to keep them in and they would wilt before we got back and…”

Asami cut the rambling woman off with a soft peck on the lips, chuckling at Korra’s nervousness. 

Despite being the omega in the relationship, it was clear to Asami that she would be taking the lead on many things as their relationship grew. Korra was too much of a nervous wreck around her and that added to the fact that she wasn’t your typical commanding alpha, their roles were almost reversed. The only time Korra ever showed unrestricted confidence had been the few times they spent making love. Asami had no problem letting her alpha take control of that aspect.

She took the flower and set it down on her desk before turning to address Korra once again. “So, what’s for lunch?”

+-+-+-+

They had eventually decided on a quick stop to Narook’s, one of Korra’s favorite noodle restaurants in the city. They ordered their food and found their way to one of the empty booths towards the back. 

Meeting for lunch had become a common occurrence between the two, using the time away from work to get to know each other better. Asami was a busy woman especially now when she was on a mission to go after members of the board so for her to use her lunch hour spending it with Korra made the alpha feel secure about their relationship going forward. She knew she was marrying a powerful woman with very little personal time available that didn’t revolve around work, but knowing that Asami was putting an effort into making time for them made her feel more at ease. Not to mention, she really did enjoy going out to lunch with the omega.

“How’s the search for a new assistant going?” Korra asked around a mouthful of noodles, prompting Asami to shake her head at her manners. 

“Chew your food babe.” Asami replied with a laugh. “And it’s going slow. Apparently, my reputation of being a hardass deters most people from applying. Su thinks it’s only a matter of finding someone with the right attitude.”

“I think you’ve got a great ass.” Korra said before she could really think about her words. As soon as she realized what she had said she looked up from her noodles in shock, only to see Asami sitting back with a smirk on her face and arms crossed. “I mean...I just...what I meant to say...I’m sorry.”

Korra buried her face in her hands, mortified at the fact that she had let that thought slip out. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but once again, being around Asami made her feel flustered. She was about to apologize again for her lack of tack when the sound of Asami laughing made her look up.

“Oh, spirits.” Asami did her best to catch her breath from all the laughing. “I love you so much.”

Korra smiled when she heard Asami’s breathless confession, glad that she wasn’t upset over Korra’s comment. Still, she hurried to return the conversation back to their original topic. “Anyways, I’m sure you’ll find someone to take over for me. In fact, I think Kai might be a good option to look into. We both know he needs someone to keep him in check, and I’m sure Tenzin will appreciate the extra hours you’ll undoubtedly keep him away from Jinora.”

“Tenzin might appreciate that, but Jinora certainly won’t.” Asami replied, following Korra’s example and tucking into her lunch. 

“Yeah, well.” Korra shrugged. ”Those two don’t need to spend all day together.”

“Don’t tell me you’re playing the big sister roll right now.” Asami teased. “You love Kai.”

“I do. I think he’s a great guy.” Korra chose her words carefully before continuing. “I just think they might be moving too quickly.”

“Oh, and we aren’t?”

“That’s different.”

“How is that different?” Asami asked, knowing she was putting Korra on the spot. “Last I checked we’re getting married in a month, after only ‘dating’ for a month.”

“Yeah we are.” Korra’s smile could not be any bigger as she looked to Asami with complete adoration. Asami rolled her eyes, more of a kind gesture when it came to Korra, and the alpha looked back down at her noodles to gather her thoughts before answering the question. “We’re different because we’ve actually known each other for longer than six months like they have.”

“Korra.” The sound of Asami’s voice let Korra know she was about to be out-argued. “ _You’ve_ known me for three years but you can’t honestly say I’ve known anything about you until just recently. You were nothing more than my assistant, babe. The fact that we worked together for three years didn’t mean I was interested in getting to know you as anything more.”

“Yeah.” Korra looked away from her as she contemplated on what to say next. Asami knew she had been maybe a bit too truthful when she noticed Korra taking too long to reply, the muscles in her jaw looking tense.

“I’m sorry, Korra.” Asami spoke softly. She knew she had upset her fianceé but she didn’t want this to turn into their first serious argument. “I didn’t mean to be so blunt about it.”

“No it’s ok.” Korra finally replied, reaching out across the table to place her hand above Asami’s. “You’re right about us. Our relationship is progressing fast, backwards even. I’m just projecting onto Jinora’s relationship I suppose.”

“It’s completely understandable.” Asami said while linking their fingers together. “Jinora’s the first of your ‘siblings’ to be involved in a serious relationship and it just so happened to be at the same time we’re working through ours, so it makes sense that you’re being the overprotective alpha sibling. Your instincts are already heightened.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Korra chuckled at words before she shared with Asami what she found so funny. “Guess I should get used to saying those words, huh?”

Asami laughed out loud once again before motioning for them to continue on with their lunch rather than replying to Korra’s comment.

+-+-+-+

They continued talking for the rest of Asami’s lunch hour before separating ways for the rest of the day. Korra had told Asami she wouldn’t be able to join her tonight for dinner and the couple made plans to see each other again the following evening. Asami’s hectic schedule left very little time for the couple as it was, so it was with a lot of hesitance that Korra said goodbye to her omega. She simply did not enjoy the separation from Asami and she couldn’t wait until they were married and living together. 

For tonight however, as much as it pained her, Korra needed the time away from Asami. She had made plans with Opal and she couldn’t miss out on them. 

Although it was already agreed that she would marry Asami, and that the omega had already said ‘yes’ to a proposal of sorts, Korra wanted to make it official and do things the right way. She wanted to set up a romantic evening with Asami that ended with her bent down on one knee asking the omega to marry her with the perfect ring in hand. She had been planning the night since she came back from the SWT to chase after Asami, and now she was ready to put it all in motion.

Tonight, along with Opal’s help, she would go pick up the ring she had custom made for Asami along with other supplies she might need for their date.

She just hoped it all worked out and that Asami liked the ring she had designed for her. She wasn’t nervous about what her answer would be, but she was definitely getting excited about surprising the omega tomorrow night.

Now all she needed to was get ready and keep the omega from suspecting anything.

That was easier said than done.

+-+-+-+

The following day, Asami found herself waking up in an empty bed, a sharp contrast from the previous morning. She was definitely missing her alpha’s warmth and nothing felt better to her than being wrapped up in Korra’s strong embrace.

She sighed quietly before getting out of bed to get ready for her day. She showered, dressed, and did her usual makeup routine before heading to her kitchen for a cup of coffee. Once there she opened her morning newspaper to the business section like she did every day and perused over it, looking out for any news of new projects her competitors might be taking on. She was in the middle of reading about Cabbage Corp’s new and ‘improved’ engine when she heard her personal cell go off.

She smiled when she saw Korra’s own smiling face lighting up the screen and admired the picture for a few seconds before accepting the call.

“Goooood moooorning, Ms. Sato.” Korra’s cheerful voice filled the line before she could even say hello. 

“Hello Korra.” Asami replied, the smile on her face only growing bigger by the second. “To what do I owe this very early morning phone call?”

“Unfortunately, I was woken up earlier than should be legally allowed by my so called friends.” Asami could just imagine how grumpy her alpha had probably been at being woken up early. “I figured since I was up, I would give you a call to wish you a great day at work and to let you know I won’t be able to make it to lunch today.”

“Oh. Is everything ok?” Asami was disappointed she wouldn’t be seeing Korra, but she had to remind herself that the alpha had a life outside of Asami and she wasn’t her only priority. 

“No don’t worry everything is great!” Korra’s voice was definitely cheerful for someone who hated being woken up at this hour. “I’ve actually got some stuff I need to sort out today that will take me a few hours to complete. But I’ll definitely be home by tonight so I can pick you up for dinner? My treat.”

“Alright, just be careful please.” Asami desperately wanted to ask what was so important for Korra that she needed hours to complete, but she refrained. It would do their relationship no good if she became an overbearing omega. Besides, Korra had just asked her out to dinner, a night that would very well be their first official date together. “As for dinner, you know my answer is yes. I’ll be sure to be out of work early enough.”

“Perfect!” Korra was glad she didn't need to do a whole lot more to convince Asami. “I’ll pick you up from your place...say seven o’clock?”

“That works for me.” Asami was already planning an outfit in her head. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you later, Sami.” Asami smiled hearing Korra’s nickname for her. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Asami replied. “And I mean it, be careful.”

“Don’t worry I’ll have Opal with me. I’ll be fine.” Surprisingly, that made Asami feel more at ease. “I gotta go but I’ll see you soon. Bye.” 

Korra hung up before she could reply and Asami was left shaking her head at her fianceé’s antics. She sent a quick text to Opal, asking her to look out for her crazy alpha before folding up her newspaper and getting ready to head out for the office. She was in the process of locking up her apartment when she received a reply from Opal.

_You and I both know there’s no controlling the ball of energy that is Korra, but here’s hoping._

Attached was a picture of Korra struggling to carry what seemed like a million and one things in her arms but doing it all with a huge smile and Asami was reminded once again that she was marrying a giant dork.

But spirits did she love her. 

+-+-+-+

After helping Korra load everything onto the back of Bolin’s borrowed car, Opal got in the driver’s seat and started driving them towards their destination.

“So, big plans for tonight, huh?” Opal teased. She knew Korra was feeling nervous about making sure everything turned out perfectly, even though Opal knew Asami would end up loving the surprise anyways.

After the whole original wedding plan fiasco, Opal had been there for Korra to help her out after being left behind. She had initially cursed Asami for leaving her friend so heartbroken, but as Korra eventually opened up to her and told her everything, Opal learned just how deep her friend’s feelings for the omega ran. She had fallen in love and Opal wasn’t going to be the one to hold her back, despite what she might think of Asami.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to be keeping an eye out for her. She still had to protect Korra, someone she viewed as a younger sister and Opal wasn’t above stepping on toes to make sure she protected those she loved. 

“I just hope everything goes as planned you know.” Korra replied with a hint of nervousness. “She means a lot to me Op, I want this to be perfect. Especially since things didn’t go according to plan the first time around.”

“Ok but you can’t hold that against yourself Korra.” Opal tried her best to ease the alpha next to her. “That wedding was being done for the wrong reasons and it shouldn’t count at all.”

“But this one is being rushed as well.” Korra countered. “What makes this one any different if it’s being done for the same reasons.”

Opal stayed quiet, taking a moment to think over Korra’s words carefully before replying. A few days ago the alpha was jumping through the roof with excitement, and now she couldn’t be further from that excitement if she tried. Something had changed, and Opal needed to get to the bottom of it.

“Korra?” She began in a careful tone. “Is there something you want to tell me? Why are you being so negative about this wedding all of a sudden?”

“I’m not being negative.”

“Yes you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Korra!” Opal had to make sure to keep the conversation going or else they would be going at it for hours. “Just days ago you were rambling off about this wedding and no one could get you to shut up, but now you’ve done a complete 180 about it and I want to know why. What is it that’s bothering you?”

Opal waited on Korra’s response patiently. She knew she couldn’t force her to open up, or else they would just end up in a screaming match.

“I guess...I just...idk.” Korra trailed off before taking a deep breath and choosing her words carefully. “I guess I’m just scared, you know. I’ve been thinking about this non-stop that I’ve just allowed myself to believe that Asami’s only doing this for her company again. I’m afraid that if we do go through with it and Asami and I don’t work out, we’ll have hurt our relationship beyond repair. We’re still so new to dating and being together that I’m afraid we won’t be able to stand up to the tests of marriage. But above all, I’m scared that if I go up to the altar again, that Asami won’t…”

“That Asami won’t leave you standing alone again.” She finished for her. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where Korra’s next thought was going and Opal suddenly understood the fear that lay beneath the surface for her friend. “Oh, Korra. Have you shared any of this with Asami?”

“You know I can’t Opal.” Korra looked so torn at that moment and Opal wished she knew the right words to say. “She’s going to call it off again to ‘spare my feelings’ and you know it.” 

“I don’t think keeping it all bottled in is the right choice.” Truthfully, Opal knew Korra was probably right about Asami calling the wedding off if Korra expressed her doubts, but that alone was enough to convince Opal of Asami’s true feelings. The CEO was no doubt willing to give up her company by calling off the wedding if Korra wasn’t 100% behind it. “You need to share this kind of stuff with Asami, otherwise you can’t expect this relationship to start off strongly if you’re keeping things to yourself.”

“You know I don’t like it when you get all doctor-y on me, Op.” Korra joked, referring to Opal’s job as an occupational therapist. “But, I know you’re right and I’ll keep that in mind for tonight.”

“Just make sure you bring it up before you get to the bedroom.” Opal teased her friend earning her a slap on the shoulder.

“Don’t be jealous.” Korra shot back.

“Hey! I have every right to be jealous.” Opal replied indignantly. “It’s no fair that you’re getting laid while I’m not.”

“You should’ve gone with Bolin to visit his family.” Korra pointed out. “You wouldn’t be having this problem if you had.”

“Ugh! I know.” Opal groaned in response. “But I wasn’t about to spend two weeks with Grandma Yin and all of his cousins. Dealing with Mako is enough for me.”

Korra’s only response was to laugh at Opal’s remark as she noticed that they were now approaching the bay where they would prepare for Korra’s date night. Opal did her best to find them a parking spot close enough to the water so that they wouldn’t be stuck lugging their supplies too far. 

“So, which one is it?” Opal asked as they stepped out of the car and walked around back to the trunk to start unloading.

“Uh, hold on a sec.” Korra replied as she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket and read the information written down. “It’s called, _Happy Ending_.”

“Happy Ending?” Opal looked up from where she was unloading bags to the ground, looking at Korra with a smirk on her face. “Well isn’t that a coincidence.”

“I swear I didn’t plan that.” Korra raised her hands in defence.

Opal shook her head at her friend’s denial, but she secretly hoped the name of the rented yacht was a good sign of things to come for her friend.

After all, it was about time Korra found some happiness and success in her personal life.

+-+-+-+

Even with Opal’s much needed help setting up the yacht for her surprise date, Korra still found herself running late to pick up her omega. She rushed her way into the apartment building -nearly knocking over the doorman in her haste - before jumping into the first available elevator. She pressed the button to Asami’s floor and turned to look herself over in the reflective walls of the elevator. She had chosen to wear one of her favorite suits, a navy colored ensemble that made her feel great, hoping it would bring her good luck tonight. She left the jacket unbuttoned and her tie undone, a sign of her own nervousness rather than anything else. Once she was satisfied that her hair and outfit were as best as they were going to get, Korra looked down to make sure her bouquet of roses had survived her mad dash over.

As soon as she felt the elevator slowing down, Korra took a deep breath and prepared herself for one of the most important nights of her life.

She stepped out as soon as the elevator doors opened and walked down to the end of the hall where Asami’s apartment was located. She double checked her pockets to make sure she had everything she needed, namely the ring she would be using to propose with tonight, and once everything was secured, she knocked on the wooden door.

She only had to wait a few seconds before the door swung open and her breath was taken away. She couldn’t even formulate the words necessary to apologize for being late, the sight of the omega making her forget that words even existed. 

Standing in front of her was her already beautiful omega, only this time she was accentuating that beauty with an equally gorgeous red gown. It highlighted all of Asami’s curves and left her pale shoulders deliciously exposed. It was a dress meant to impress, at this moment in time it was definitely knocking the wind out of Korra.

“Are those for me?” Asami asked teasingly, knowing exactly the kind of effect she was having on her alpha. She had bought this dress with the hope of getting this exact reaction out of Korra and she was glad it had paid off.

“Uh...yes. Flowers. Yours.” Korra managed to stumble out while holding said flowers out for Asami to take. 

Asami laughed quietly before pulling her alpha in and wrapping her arms around her strong shoulders, connecting their lips in a loving kiss. She pulled away after only a few moments, giggling at Korra’s red stained lips caused by her own red lipstick.

She was more than willing to stay behind and keep kissing Korra for the rest of the night, but she knew the alpha had a whole evening planned out for them and Asami was ready for their first official date night.

“Let me just place these in water and then we can head out.” Asami turned to walk into her kitchen and looked under her sink for a vase that would fit the flowers nicely. She was pouring water in from the sink when she felt those strong arms she loved so much wrapping her midsection pulling her in closer to the warm body behind her. 

“You look so beautiful tonight.” Korra spoke softly as she moved Asami’s hair to one side and started peppering her neck with light kisses causing the omega to shiver slightly. “I don’t know if I want other people outside of this room enjoying the view.”

Asami finished arranging the flowers in the vase and left them on her countertop before turning around to kiss Korra once more. This kiss was more passionate than the one they shared in the entryway, and Asami could feel her knees starting to buckle when Korra swiped her tongue across her lips, no doubt asking for entry. Asami had quickly learned that she couldn’t deny Korra anything and this was just another example. She opened her mouth and not a second later their tongues met with such fervor that Asami feared they would never make it out of the apartment that night. 

It was with strength she didn’t know she possessed that she pushed her alpha away once again and said, “We need to stop before we end up naked on this floor.”

“Mmm, is that such a bad thing?” Korra’s voice was muffled from where she was kissing Asami’s neck. She felt Korra’s grip on her sides strengthen when Asami tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck to the alpha. It was an unconscious reaction, one that she knew wasn’t helping her resolve.

“Maybe not.” Asami whimpered out after she felt Korra’s teeth grazing the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “But you were so excited about this date night that I don’t want to ruin any plans you’ve got set up.”

Apparently, those were the right words to say because immediately Korra pulled back and her eyes widened. “Date night, that’s right!”

Asami laughed once again, delighted at the fact that seeing her all dressed up had apparently caused her alpha to forget their plans for the night.

“Come on, let’s go.” She grabbed Korra by the hand and pulled them away from the counter, determined not to let any more distractions stop them from getting the night started.

+-+-+-+

Korra was feeling nervous.

She had promised Asami a night out and she was worried that the omega’s expectations would be bigger than what she had planned. Maybe she was expecting Korra to take them out to Kwong’s and would no doubt disapprove of dinner on a boat. Korra had to admit it was a very nice boat, but still a boat nonetheless. She just hoped that the omega was kind enough not to point out her disappointment if it came to that.

She watched the numbers on the elevator tick down, and took a deep breath, awaiting the first surprise of the night to be set in motion. As soon as the doors opened, Korra led them outside and awaited Asami’s reaction.

Hearing Asami’s gasp of surprise was well worth the anticipation. “But...how?”

“I might’ve called in a few favors to make this entire night special.” Korra said as she led them down the steps to the classic car waiting for them. It was one of the very first models Future Industries had produced; most of them now sitting in showrooms or being sold as collectibles for a hefty price tag. Korra had managed to convince Suyin, with Opal’s help, to allow her the chance to borrow the car from the Beifong family’s personal collection on the condition that it be returned by the end of the night. It was a car that had been gifted to Toph by Mr. Hiroshi Sato himself when they first started producing and signaled the start of Future Industries’ success. Toph had then passed it down to her own daughters, who kept it as more of a keepsake than anything else. Korra was glad she had managed to convince Suyin to let her use the beautiful car, but it came with the promise that she would not be the one driving it, hence the professional driver currently holding the door open for them.

She helped Asami get in, before following suit and making sure that Asami’s gown was not being crushed by either her or the door as it closed. 

She turned to face Asami with a big smile on her face and said, “Surprise!”

“How on earth did you manage to get one of these classics on the road again?” Asami asked as the driver got in the front and started taking them towards their destination, somewhere she still didn’t know. “It’s impossible! Believe me, I tried.”

“You just have to know where to look.” Korra laughed at Asami’s excitement. She was almost positive the omega was going to ask the driver to scoot over and let her drive. Korra made sure to avoid that by putting her arm over Asami’s shoulder and pulling her in close. Asami laid her head on Korra’s shoulder and reached up to hold Korra’s hand above her shoulder in her own.

“This was a great surprise.” She was feeling content and being in the arms of the one she loved made for a great start to their night. “Thank you.”

“Just wait until you see what else I have in store.”

+-+-+-+

After a smooth car ride through the best of parts of Republic City nightlife, Asami was anticipating their next stop. Everytime she felt they would pull over in an ideal spot for dinner, the driver kept moving forward and she looked to Korra every time. She was growing anxious and the only thing that distracted her enough was kissing her alpha. Unfortunately, she knew they had to keep it under control, not wanting to get frisky in the back seat where the driver would no doubt get a front row seat to their activities. 

Soon enough, she felt the vehicle slowing down to a stop and she looked out the window wanting to get an idea of their location. Her eyes lit up when she noticed they were out by the bay and that meant only one thing: they were going on a boat ride.

As soon as the door opened, she jumped out and surveyed all the boats docked and ready to go, trying her best to figure out which would be theirs for the night. She wasn’t even bothered by Korra laughing at her excitement.

“I guess you figured it out, huh?” Korra asked as she wrapped an arm around Asami’s waist after having sent the driver away. 

“This is beyond perfect already.” Asami turned to face the alpha and give her another light kiss. “You’re really outdoing yourself tonight.” 

“I had to make sure our first date was memorable.” Korra spoke softly after they shared another soft kiss. “Come on, our dinner awaits.”

Korra held Asami’s hand as she pulled them in the direction of their boat for the night, and Asami was once again reminded about how special her alpha truly was. She was everything she had ever hoped to find in a partner and more; she definitely thanked her lucky stars that Korra had ended up in her life.

As soon as Asami got a glimpse of the boat they would be using for the night, she was left speechless once again. She knew Korra wasn’t lacking when it came to money, but the yacht was beyond belief. _Happy Ending_ was a luxury boat that radiated comfort and romance as soon as she laid her eyes on it. 

They climbed onboard and Korra led them towards the deck out back, where they were greeted by a table set for two and candles adorning the space. Behind the table was couch seating, no doubt set up for sightseeing couples who wanted to sit close together and cuddle. The whole place was set up beautifully and the fact that Korra did all this for her - instead of taking the easy route and taking her to a place like Kwong’s - made her fall in love just a little more.

She was surprised to feel the boat start to move, having thought they would spend the night docked in the bay. She was excited about the prospect of enjoying a night out at sea and she had Korra to thank for that. 

Speaking of Korra, the alpha was currently setting up trays of food on the table and when she was all set she turned to Asami and said, “Dinner is served.”

+-+-+-+

Dinner was a lively affair for them. They talked and shared stories about their childhood - taking every opportunity to get to know one another better. 

They even shared stories about past relationships, which weren’t that many to begin with. For Korra, her only real relationship was with Mei and a short-lived attempt with Mako that failed spectacularly. Asami on the other hand, had several past relationships with both men and women but most of them never went beyond a couple of months.

Korra was glad to know that of all of the omega’s past partners, she was the first she felt strongly about - enough to say ‘I love you’ with. 

As the dinner was nearing it’s end, Korra grew more nervous about her proposal. She had rehearsed it multiple times with Opal yesterday, but having Asami in front of her was a whole different ballgame. The ring in her pocket felt heavier as the minutes passed and she had to resort to keeping her hands on her lap, not wanting Asami to feel their clamminess and give away her nerves. Soon enough, their lone waiter - who also served as the captain of their boat - would step out and refill their bottles of champagne and that would be her moment.

Their conversation had reached a lull and she knew this would be the perfect moment. She looked over at her omega, whose features were accentuated by the candlelight around them, and waited on their captain/waiter to come out and kickstart her moment.

She didn’t have to wait long, as he had no doubt caught on the perfect stillness of the evening, and soon enough they both had newly filled glasses to go along with their dessert. 

Korra wiped her hands on her pants and took a deep breath before addressing her omega - who was currently enjoying her chocolate cake without any clue as to what Korra was about to do.

“Hey, Asami?” Korra was happy to see Asami enjoying her cake but she needed the omega’s undivided attention. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do. I love you too.” Asami replied before tucking back into her cake. “And I love this cake!”

“I can see that.” Korra chuckled in response. “I’m hoping you’ll love this too.”

With those words, Korra got up from her seat and walked around the table to kneel down on one knee in front of Asami, holding up the ring she had a hand in designing. It was a simple band of alternating white diamonds and blue sapphires with one big square cut diamond sitting in the middle. She had spared no expense on this ring - more like her parents had spared no expense since the money came out of their account - and she was excited about seeing it on Asami’s finger.

Noticing that she had the omega’s attention and she was currently staring wide-eyed at the ring, Korra began her speech. 

“I know the circumstances behind our marriage aren’t ideal. We’re not getting married because it’s something we’re both ready for, but rather to save something that means the world to you. But that’s okay, because I’m willing to do that for you. I’m willing to put it all on the line for the chance to be with you because I’ve fallen in love with you. You’re the omega my heart and body have chosen, and despite our rocky start, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Korra looked up and noticed the tears swimming in Asami’s eyes. “You’ve become a part of me that I never want to let go of...and…”

Korra trailed off, voice cracking with emotion. She felt Asami’s hands wiping away the tears she didn’t know were falling and she took a deep breath to gather herself before continuing. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to show you that there’s more to life than just running a company for the sake of your family name. I want to come home to you and build a life and family together. I want you, Asami Sato. I want you now and forever.” She looked Asami in the eyes before asking the most important question of the night. “Will you make an honest woman of this crazy alpha and do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

She waited on bated breath for Asami to respond, ignoring the pain coursing through her knee. 

“Yes.” Asami replied quietly through her tears. “A thousand times, yes.”

She surged forward to pull Korra up to her feet before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. After a while, Korra remembered the ring still held tightly in her fist and pulled away from the omega’s lips.

“Can I put the ring on you now?” She asked with a big smile on her face.

“Oh, Korra! It’s beautiful.” Asami replied - admiring her new piece of jewelry. “You’re the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I can’t wait to be yours.” 

“Technically, you’re already mine.” Korra teased, drifting her hands down to rest low on Asami’s hips. “This will only make it official. The wedding night even more so.”

“Already thinking of the wedding night, are we?” Asami trailed her finger over Korra’s chest. “Who says we can’t make it happen tonight?”

“I’m not making you my mate tonight if that’s what you’re insinuating.” Korra laughed. “We’re already rushing through this enough as it is.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Asami continued her motions, teasing circles on Korra’s chest. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t practice.”

“As if we need any practice.” Korra smirked as she pulled Asami closer to her. “You know we’re already great together.”

She cut off Asami’s reply with another hungry kiss, once again searching out her omega’s tongue. They stood out on the deck kissing for another few minutes, before Korra remembered they weren’t alone on the boat. She pulled away from Asami and separated their bodies, holding only the omega’s hands in her own.

“We’re not alone here and I really don’t fancy giving out a free show to our captain.” Korra looked over Asami and her killer dress. “It’s more than fair he got to see you in that dress.”

“Oh, stop it.” Asami slapped Korra on the shoulder playfully before wrapping her arm around the alpha’s waist and putting her other hand in front of her to admire the ring. “You really did a great job tonight. This whole evening was perfect, the ring especially.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Korra kissed her fianceé softly. “I wanted this whole night to be perfect.”

“It was.” Asami turned to hug Korra fully. “It was the perfect start to our lives together.”

As she held Asami on the deck of that boat, Korra knew she had made the right decision by following through with the proposal, despite her doubts about a marriage together. Seeing Asami’s teary-eyed acceptance was enough proof to her that the omega did love her, and that she was as serious about this whole relationship as her. They were ready to take on this adventure together, and Korra would be damned if she allowed her doubts or anything else to separate her from her chosen omega. 

+-+-+-+ 

Even though Korra had been able to control herself around Asami during their date on the boat, as soon as they walked through the door to Asami’s apartment; Korra pounced. She was kissing Asami without a moment’s notice, trapping her body in between hers and the wall. 

She was desperate to feel her fianceé’s body pressing close and shaking with desire. She felt Asami’s hands caressing her back before dropping low to grip her backside and pushing her hips forward. The motion caused Korra to groan out loud as she felt herself start to shift and soon enough, her alpha member was pressing onto Asami’s front and causing a considerable tent in her pants. 

Korra moved her lips down to kiss Asami’s soft neck before reaching down with her hands to lift the omega up by her thighs, wrapping her long pale legs around her own waist. The action allowed Korra to press closer to Asami’s center and soon enough she was jerking her hips forward trying to create more friction between them. It helped that Asami’s own hands continued to grip and squeeze her backside with each forward thrust.

She released one of Asami’s legs and brought her hand up to the omega’s dress strap, lowering it down her shoulder until one of her pale breasts was released from its confinement. She had noticed early on in the night that Asami hadn’t been wearing a bra, and the alpha in her was now roaring at the opportunity to bend down and cover said breast with her mouth.

She could feel Asami rocking herself against Korra’s crotch, doing her best to get a motion going. Korra was too busy fondling Asami’s covered breast while sucking eagerly on her exposed one to help her out. She teased her lover’s nipple to attention and the sound of Asami’s labored breathing encouraged her to keep going.

“Korra, I want this off.” She heard Asami speak, referring to her jacket which she was currently trying to remove. She released the omega’s breast with a slight pop before pressing her hips forward to hold Asami in place and proceeded to remove both her jacket and dress shirt. She stumbled on the buttons before Asami slapped her hands away and finished the job for her. As soon as her shirt was unbuttoned the omega yanked off both pieces of offending clothing before working to remove her chest wrappings next. 

Korra busied herself with removing her belt while the omega unwrapped her and as soon as her own breasts were exposed, Asami latched onto them with her mouth. 

“Oh, fuck.” Korra groaned loudly. She stopped working on removing her pants and instead gripped the back of Asami’s head with one hand, encouraging her to keep going. She used her other hand to grip the omega’s ass as she thrusted her hips forward.

It got to the point where Korra could no longer deny herself a taste of Asami’s arousal - so she got down on one knee for the second time that night - and she pulled the omega’s panties down before reaching up with her mouth.

“Yes, Korra. Spirits, yes!” Asami’s hands immediately moved down to bury themselves in Korra’s short hair, encouraging the alpha to keep tasting. Korra moved her tongue all around Asami’s slick opening, teasing rather than working her towards an orgasm. She enjoyed hearing Asami’s moans and did her best to draw them out of the omega.

Her tongue licked up and down Asami’s slit before pushing inside her pussy. Immediately, Korra felt a rush of wetness seeping out and Asami cried out at the intrusion. Korra wanted to hear that sound again, so she flicked her tongue in and out quickly of Asami’s opening. 

“Fuck me baby! That’s it, right there. Please don’t stop.” Korra had no intention of stopping but Asami’s words pushed her to double her efforts. As soon as she started to feel Asami’s walls grip harder, Korra stopped pushing her tongue in and instead focused on the sensitive pink nub poking out. She closed her lips around it and started to flick it with her tongue.

“Yes! Oh, spirits yes!” Asami screamed out causing Korra’s cock to twitch out of jealousy. She knew her omega was close but she still took a moment to unbutton her pants and unzip them enough to let her cock through, all without stopping her efforts on Asami’s pussy. She kept up a steady pace with her tongue while her hand worked to pump her cock up and down.

Asami’s orgasm came without warning and before she knew it, Korra had a stream of come rushing down her mouth and she had to let go of her cock to help Asami remain steady. Her omega was left a shivering mess, panting to try and regain her breath as Korra stood up and helped to hold her up against the wall.

Through her haziness, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders and pulled her forward for a sloppy kiss, tasting herself on Korra's tongue. Once the aftershocks wore off, Asami leaned back against the wall and smiled at Korra lazily. 

“That...was amazing.” She breathed out, enjoying the way her alpha was now nuzzling her neck in appreciation. She was soon reminded of Korra’s own arousal when she felt something hard poking her in the stomach and she looked down to see Korra’s hard cock jutting out proudly, asking for attention she was more than willing to give. She pushed herself off of the wall before leading her alpha to the nearby couch and pushing her down to take a seat. 

She finished removing her dress - not caring about where it landed in a heap on the floor - before kneeling down in front of Korra and helping her remove her pants and underwear in one fell swoop. Once the alpha was left completely naked in front of her - cock standing up proudly - Asami reached forward and raked her nails across Korra’s deliciously toned stomach. The alpha leaned forward asking for a kiss, which she granted without question, and Asami could feel Korra’s fist knocking with her breast as the alpha jerked herself off during their kiss. 

“Nope, that’s my job.” Asami said, slapping away the alpha’s hand. Korra groaned at the loss of pressure before groaning again a second later when she felt the omega’s hand wrap around her sensitive cock. She watched mesmerized as Asami began a slow and steady pace, moving up and down her member. 

“Asami, please. Go faster.” Korra struggled to get out. As much as she was enjoying the feel of her fianceé’s hand wrapped around her cock, the need to come was greater. 

Rather than listen to Korra’s request, Asami continued her steady pace, squeezing the cock in her hand every time her closed fist reached the bottom of it’s length. She could feel it pulsing with need and it drove her crazy to know that she was the one causing this reaction. 

As soon as drops of precum started to drip out, Asami knew she had to help finish Korra off, otherwise the alpha would take matters in her own hand, literally.

So she laid her hands on each of Korra’s powerful thighs and surged forward covering her alpha’s shaft with her mouth. Immediately, the taste of of Korra’s sweetness hit her tongue and she flicked her tongue over the slit of her cock in search for more. The gesture had Korra struggling to keep her hips from thrusting and Asami let out a moan at the feel of her alpha’s quivering thighs. 

“You can let go, love.” Asami purred as she let go of Korra’s cock with a slick pop. “I want you to let go.” 

Korra’s head fell back against the sofa and she let out an answering groan before taking Asami’s head in her hands and pushing her hips forward. The first glide of Korra’s shaft to the back of her throat still managed to catch her off guard, but she relaxed and opened her throat to allow it in further. She ignored her need to breathe as her mouth adjusted to Korra’s size before the alpha pulled back all too soon. She repeated the motion once again and this time, Asami was ready for her and as Korra pulled back she made sure her tongue dragged along the underside of Korra’s shaft. 

“Oh, fuck Asami.” Hearing Korra say her name made her feel proud of the fact that she was the one filling her alpha with desire. She was going to be the one to make Korra come so hard she would forget anyone else’s name but hers. 

They kept a steady rhythm going, Asami taking Korra’s cock as deep as possible with every stroke, before the omega decided she was done drawing out the anticipation. She wanted Korra to come and she wanted it now. 

So she lifted one of her hands that was resting on Korra’s thigh and moved it to hold and knead the heavy fullness of the alpha’s balls. She felt Korra’s cock throb in response and her eyes rolled up to meet the alpha’s.

“Shit.” Korra panted as soon as their eyes connected. “Fuck...oh fuck...Asami, I’m gonna...I’m gonna…” Those last few repetitions were all the warning Asami got before she felt thick streams shoot from the head of Korra’s cock and down the back of her throat. Korra’s hips continued thrusting in sharp jerking motions while Asami busied herself with swallowing all of her alpha’s release while helping to knead the rest of her come from her balls. As soon as the streams tapered off, Asami released Korra’s cock with another pop and stood up before seating herself on top of her alpha’s lap.

Korra was sagged against the couch and her only response was to rest her hands on Asami’s hips while grinning lazily up at her. Asami chuckled before leaning forward to kiss her softly.

“That was fun.” She teased as she pulled away from their lazy kisses. 

“Mmm.” Korra struggled to find her words. “You definitely left me speechless.”

“That was the plan.” She stood up once again and held her hand out for the alpha to take. “Now come on. We’re not done yet. We have an engagement to celebrate.”

Despite her earlier exhaustion, Korra leaped up off the couch and hurried to drag Asami towards the bedroom where they would no doubt continue their celebration.

+-+-+-+

After the news of their official engagement spread around, Korra and Asami were bombarded with well wishes and congratulations. It seemed that despite Asami’s strictness when it came to her business, she had a lot of employees grateful to her for the jobs and careers they had within Future Industries and were glad to see their boss happy at last. Not to mention, Korra had a lot of admirers and friends within Future Industries so the couple was definitely well supported. 

Outside of work, Korra’s family was over the moon to hear that the two had made their engagement official because they loved one another - not because it was required for Asami. Korra had shared with her parents that she and Asami had decided to go to City Hall to sign the marriage documents making their union legal in the eyes of the law - so they officially got the board off of Asami’s back - before deciding to hold an actual ceremony meant only for them, back down in the Southern Water Tribe.

Korra’s father was surprised to hear that she and Asami had made their marriage legal so soon after the engagement, but Korra assured him that despite it being for Asami’s company, they really did love one another and this is what they both wanted. She told him that Asami was her chosen mate and she would do whatever it took to make it work with her despite the circumstances surrounding them; much like he had with her mother, Senna. After that, Tonraq congratulated her on behalf of both of them and told Korra that he couldn’t wait to see Asami again, hoping to make a better impression on her the second time around.

That had been two and a half weeks ago when she spoke to her family over the phone, and now she and Asami were making their way down south again accompanied by Tenzin and his family as well as Mako, Bolin, and Opal. They were all joining the couple to bear witness to their marriage once again, only this time they hoped it would end on a happier note. They were definitely pleased to see the couple being more open to one another with their displays of affection and even Mako had to admit they truly looked so in love with one another. 

This time around, Asami had personally provided them all with private transportation down south, not wanting to endure the voyage on that awful ship ever again. Korra had shaken her head in dismay when Asami had told her about the private airship she had commissioned for the trip, but had otherwise chosen not to comment on her fianceé’s choice of transportation. 

Asami was sparing no expense on this trip and subsequent wedding, knowing that this would be her only marriage in life. She wasn’t planning on ever letting Korra go and she had made sure to share this with her when they were signing the paperwork at City Hall. She was in it for the long-run with Korra, and this wedding was going to a symbol of their love no matter how rushed it was. She knew Korra wouldn’t care about the look of it all or how much they actually spent, but after everything they had been through to get to this point Asami was determined to make it a day they would never forget. 

All that didn’t mean she wasn’t feeling nervous about facing Korra’s family once again. She hadn’t forgotten about all the lies and the way she had skipped out of town without so much as a goodbye the first time around. Simply meeting Korra’s friends again after the whole fiasco was nerve-wracking enough but now she had to meet the adult’s that meant the world to Korra and she feared what their disapproval could do to their relationship.

The closer they got to arriving, the more Asami couldn’t stop her pacing. She had excused herself from the main group as they all lounged around the main room of the airship, not wanting to dampen their own excitement. She was feeling nervous about facing Senna and Katara of all people. Korra’s father was more of an afterthought at this point, but that didn’t mean she wasn't feeling intimidated by the idea of meeting the man once again. 

Just as she had decided to turn the airship around and meet Korra’s family some other time, she felt the same strong arms she loved so much wrap around her middle and pull her close to the warm body behind her.

“Yuan for your thoughts.” She heard Korra say softly. “You seem to be pacing pretty hard out here. I hope you’re not planning on making a run for it.”

“I guess I’m just nervous.” She knew honestly was probably her best recourse at this point. “I don’t know what I’m going to say to your family given what happened last time.”

“Babe, we talked about this already.” Korra said as she turned her around to face her. “My parents and Katara are just happy we managed to work things out. They don’t care about what happened.”

“Korra, no one’s parents are _that_ forgiving when it comes to someone who left their child standing alone at the altar.” Asami argued. “If anything, they should’ve never allowed us to even see each other again! They’re probably just allowing us to make the trip down there so that when we arrive they can let me know exactly how they feel face to face, instead of yelling it over the phone. Oh, spirits this was a bad idea. Korra we need to turn back and…”

She was cut off from her rambling by a soft pair of lips pressing onto her own. When they pulled apart Korra took ahold of her face gently and said, “You need to calm down woman. I mean it when I say my parents, Katara and everyone else don’t care about what happened previously. They might be a little shocked that we’re having another ceremony so quickly when we’re already legally married, but they’re still happy for us. They know how happy you make me and they want to share this moment with us. Everything will be alright, ok?”

Asami nodded her head in response.

“Are you going to stop with the pacing now?”

Again, she nodded her head.

“Are you going to come inside and join us now?”

Another nod.

“Are you just nodding yes to everything I say?”

Asami chuckled before swatting Korra away and following the laughing alpha inside. 

Maybe Korra was right and she didn’t have any reason to worry, but over the past month or so she had become so protective of her relationship with Korra that she didn’t want anything coming between them. Even if that something came in the form of Korra’s family. 

She was ready to stand up to her previous mistakes and prove to everyone that she was the right omega for Korra. 

+-+-+-+

As soon as they all landed onto the airfield of the Southern Water Tribe, the group was filled with excitement at being back, Korra especially. She was ready to see her family again but above all she was ready to get the wedding preparations underway and marry Asami in front of all of them.

The moment they were allowed to deplane, Korra was off like a rocket once again running to her mother’s arms. Senna welcomed her with a big hug, and unlike last time, Tonraq was there to greet them as well and he enveloped both of them in his arms. Korra had truly missed this feeling and she was glad she and her dad had worked things out last time she was here.

“Hey, old man.” She said teasingly addressing her dad. 

“You’re gone for only a month and this is how you come back to greet your father?” Her father responded before laughing loudly, drawing the attention of the rest of their group. 

“You know I missed you, too.” Korra said as she gave her father a big hug, much like the one she had shared with her mother. “Where’s Katara?”

“She had to help Kya out at the hospital today so she couldn’t be here with us.” Korra’s mother responded as she looked over Korra’s shoulder noticing Asami standing a few feet watching them closely. “But we’ll see her later tonight. I’m more interesting in seeing this wonderful wife of yours again.”

“Please don’t embarrass me, guys.” Korra spoke as she turned to motion Asami forward. She took a hold of the omega’s hand as she got close enough and gave her a soft smile before turning to address her parents. “Mom. Dad. I want to officially introduce you to Asami, my wife. She’s the one who’s crazy enough to accept me into her life.”

“Hello again.” Asami replied softly, not daring to look either one in the eye for fear of seeing anger or disapproval. Sensing this, Senna approached the omega and wrapped her up in a big warm hug, before Tonraq followed suit and held them in his arms, much the same way he had with Korra and her mother.

“Don’t you dare try to apologize to us on this trip, sweetie.” Senna spoke quietly once they separated, so only Asami and Tonraq could hear. “We don’t care what happened before. You hear me? We don’t care about what you and Korra tried to do because we know how much you two love one another.” 

“Everything that happened is in the past now and as far as we’re concerned, your company is keeping a very fine CEO and we’re gaining another wonderful daughter.” Tonraq finished for his wife. Hearing Senna’s kind words made Asami tear up, but it was Tonraq’s words that made her tears fall uncontrollably. “We’re happy to have you, Asami.”

“I told you it was going to be ok, love.” Korra said as she pulled Asami into her, rubbing the omega’s back in the hopes that she calmed down. 

“Hey, anyone that agrees to spend the rest of their lives dealing with our tiger seal automatically gets the stamp of approval from us.” Tonraq announced loudly. “Spirits know she needs someone to knock her down a peg or two.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad.” Korra protested with a pout, causing Asami to laugh along with her parents.

“You are a little conceited, babe.” Asami joined in on the teasing. “It must be the alpha in you.”

“I can’t believe it!” Korra continued to protest. “You’re taking their side on this?”

“Oh, Korra relax.” Senna tried to reason with her only daughter. “There’s only one side and that’s the right side. You are a little self-centered but that’s ok. We love you all the more for it.”

“Unbelievable, mother.” Korra muttured in defeat, crossing her arms and looking away. “Betrayed by my own family.”

It was the laughing of all those she loved around her that made Korra smile in delight, overjoyed at her family getting along with Asami and welcoming her with open arms.

It didn’t matter that their current happiness was coming at her expense. All that mattered was that Asami was officially a part of their lives and she couldn’t have asked for a better reunion.

+-+-+-+

That night, after everyone had gathered around for dinner and Asami was welcomed by all once again, she and Korra found themselves in a familiar situation of sleeping in the same room - only this time they actually shared the bed - with the Baby Maker being present.

Katara had dropped it off for them earlier, stating again that it had special powers and would help them get a head start of the family they both deserved. She and Korra had blushed bright red when the topic of a family was brought up, but thankfully they were saved from further embarrassment when Kya pulled her mother away warning the couple to behave because the walls were thin in the palace. Asami took note of Kya’s warning as she and Korra got ready for bed. 

As she expected, Korra had tried to initiate sex with her but the omega warded her off, reminding her of Kya’s warning. However, that didn’t stop her from kissing her alpha to keep her quiet and jerking her off under the covers. She made Korra come in record time and she was feeling proud of that as she wiped them both down with a cloth. 

After Korra regained her breath, she kissed Asami lovingly and bid her goodnight.

The omega stayed awake instead of following the alpha’s lead, knowing that by this time tomorrow she and Korra would be celebrating their wedding night and she couldn’t help but feel giddy about that thought.

It was only by a miracle that they were able to convince Senna and Katara to allow them to sleep in the same room tonight, arguing that they were already technically married. It was when Korra had brought up that reminder that the older women relented and allowed them to sleep together, Katara going as far as bringing in the Baby Maker.  
She looked over at Korra who was sleeping peacefully and admired the strong woman she had decided to share her life with. She knew the circumstances behind their rushed marriage weren’t ideal, but it didn’t change the fact that this was what they both wanted. They were ready to be together and no stupid contract was going to make things any different. Although, it was thanks to that stupid contract that they had fallen in love so she supposed not all bad things came of it. Still, she was really hoping her high powered team of lawyers dissolved that contract by the time she got back. She did not want this marriage to be defined by anything other than their love and willingness to start a life together early.

She reached over to kiss her alpha’s cheek before turning around to face the other side of the room and allowing sleep to take her over. She just needed to get through this last night before she and Korra were officially married mates, and she couldn’t wait.

+-+-+-+ 

The following morning was a bustle of activity as Senna and Katara swooped in and took Asami away before she could fully open her eyes. Korra didn’t even get the chance to kiss her good morning before she was left alone sulking in her room. She wasn’t left alone for too long before Opal stepped in and directed her to get in the shower because they were on a tight schedule and she wasn’t going to allow Korra to be late to her own wedding.

Out of fear for the smaller omega, Korra rushed to take her shower before stepping out in her underwear not doubting for a second that Opal would have her outfit all picked out. More than that, she had a cup of coffee and toast waiting for her on the bed and Korra dove right in, attacking the toast with fervor. 

“Alright, Korra listen up.” Opal spoke with a voice of authority. “Bolin is already rehearsing his speech in his room but he asked me to tell you not to get married again after this because he’s running out of speeches.”

They both took a moment to laugh at Bolin’s request, Korra assuring Opal that this was it. She was marrying Asami for real this time and it would be permanent if she had anything to say about it.

“Good. That woman is perfect for you and I would hate to see you ruin it.” Opal smiled in Korra’s direction before picking up again where she left off. “Mako and Lin are setting up the courtyard once again with everyone else’s help so you’re only responsibility from now until the ceremony is to get dressed in that suit and keep it clean until then. Think you can manage that?”

“Yes ma’am.” Korra responded with a salute. “I promise i’ll stay out of trouble.”

“Excellent. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a million and one other things I need to take care of so I’ll be back in an hour to take you down.”

With one last goodbye, Korra was left alone in the room to finish getting ready. She took her time carefully spreading out all the pieces of her suit - this time it was a white colored suit with a grey vest underneath - and admiring the simplicity of it. She started with the pants and buckle before finishing off with the dress shirt and vest. She struggled with the tie before finally adjusting it to her liking and completing the outfit with her white jacket. After having more time to select the perfect suit for her wedding, she and Asami had decided to go in matching white and Korra was glad to say that it was the right choice. The suit brought out her eyes even more and made her feel every bit the bride that Asami would be as well.

After pacing around her room - and getting a few moments to play around with Naga, who she had been missing dearly - Opal knocked at the door asking if she could come in.

“Ready to get married? Again?” Korra chuckled at Opal’s word choice before nodding yes and following the omega out the door. 

As they made their way through the palace, Korra had a lot of people congratulating her for the wedding and for choosing someone as beautiful as Asami. Korra had to laugh at their thinking that she _chose_ Asami when in reality it could be said that the omega technically chose her. Everything else just fell into place.

As soon as they made it outside into the courtyard, Korra was amazed at how different everything looked from the first time around. The chairs were now set up in an arch all facing the altar with a white carpet down the middle separating the yard. Flowers upon flowers decorated the rows and the altar. The altar itself had two curtains draping down, billowing softly in the summer breeze. 

It was absolutely perfect in Korra’s opinion.

She turned to Opal, who she knew had a big hand in setting up and hugged her in appreciation. “Thank you for this. It’s perfect, Op.”

“Just do me a favor.” Opal spoke softly. “Actually get married this time around.”

Korra laughed before nodding her head and walking down the aisle to stand at the altar, waiting for Asami’s grand entrance. Soon, the wedding bells started ringing to alert everyone in the vicinity to take their seats as the ceremony was about to begin. 

She started growing nervous when she noticed Mako wasn’t standing by her side at the altar as her chosen groomsman, but that worry was quickly displaced when she saw Opal dragging Mako down the aisle by the arm.

“Sorry, we’re sorry.” Opal exclaimed as they got closer. “I had to go looking for this one and I found him flirting with Wu out by the gardens.”

“I wasn’t flirting!” Mako protested, making Korra laugh at his denial. 

“Whatever.” Opal glared at him. “Just go stand next to Korra.”

“I was not flirting.” Mako spoke under his breath making Korra laugh even harder.

“Sure, you weren’t buddy.” Korra teased. “Just like I wasn’t checking out my boss before we fell in love and got married.”

Before Mako could protest again, the wedding bells cut off and were replaced by wedding music. Korra stood up straighter and looked towards her parents who were sitting in the front row, looking to them for confidence. Their big smiles reassured Korra that she was doing the right thing, and she was ready.

She looked to the entrance where Asami would be walking in, holding her breath waiting for her appearance. As soon as she came into view, Korra’s heart started to beat out of her chest. 

Her omega was just as beautiful as last time around. She wore the same dress and necklace that Katara had passed down to her, only this time it was her big smile that made the difference. Their eyes remained locked onto one another, refusing to look away. 

Korra had tears in her eyes as she watched Asami walk towards her, but nevertheless her smile never wavered. She was so in love with the woman she was about to marry in front of her whole family that she didn’t care if she was ruining her image by crying. She could feel Mako’s hand on her shoulder, reminding her that she wasn’t just dreaming and that this was all very real.

As soon as Asami had made it close enough to the altar Korra walked forward and offered her hand, and together they walked the final steps until they were standing in front of Bolin - whose own tears were hard to miss. Behind Asami stood Opal, who had agreed to play the role of bridesmaid seeing as how Asami’s group of friends was non-existent, and even she had a hard time keeping the tears at bay.

“I want to welcome everyone as we prepare to witness the merging of two souls made for one another.” Bolin began, once again having a flair for the dramatics. “Korra and Asami - Korrasami as I like to call them - are two people who just weren’t supposed to work out and yet they’ve proven us all wrong. Their love is a testament to obstacles they’ve had to overcome and realizations they’ve had to contend with.”

Korra and Asami smiled at one another, doing their best not to giggle at Bolin’s speech. 

“Now, I’ve been told Korra has her own vows prepared.” Bolin stated catching Asami off guard. She hadn’t known Korra had written out her own vows and Asami was left wishing she had time to write something out as well. “Korra, you have the floor.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it Bo.” Korra began nervously. She reached across to hold Asami’s hands in her own before continuing. “Asami, two months ago I wanted nothing to do with you outside of work. You were nothing more than the boss I couldn’t wait to get away from. So, imagine my surprise when you selected me to be your fake fianceé in order to keep your company. I was nothing more than your loyal assistant, and suddenly I was being thrown to the wolves. I was positive things would end badly and I’d lose any chance of working for you at Future Industries. But, things changed. We got down here to my home and through a series of events I was afforded the opportunity to get to know you better. Suddenly, you weren’t just a cranky boss in my eyes, you were so much more and somewhere along the line, I fell in love. I fell in love with your strength, your beauty, your kindness, and above all, I fell in love with you really are. Not just some woman behind a desk trying her best to keep her company, but Asami. I fell in love without regrets and if I can promise you anything today, it’s that no matter what happens from here on out, I won’t _ever_ regret marrying you. You’re it for me, Asami Sato.”

Korra had been confident that she was going to get through her speech without crying, but as she finished speaking she could feel the tears falling down. She felt, rather than saw Asami wipe away the tears and Korra grabbed ahold of her hand, kissing her palm softly as a thank you. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her parents doing their best to wipe away their own tears and she was glad she hadn’t been the only one moved by the emotions of the day.

“Asami, would you like to go next?” Bolin cleared his throat fighting to keep his own tears from falling. “You can speak from the heart if you don’t have anything written.”

Asami took a moment to think about Bolin’s request before nodding her head in agreement. 

She took a deep breath and said, “Korra, what can I say to you that you don’t already know? You came into my life and at a time where I was most alone and you remained loyally by my side. You’ve shown me that there’s more to life than just work and along the way you’ve shown me how to open up and have fun. I’ll forever be grateful to you for welcoming me into your family and group of friends. I can confess that our relationship didn’t start with the truest of intentions, but I can promise you as well that this marriage will never be something I will regret. You’re it for me Korra and I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you.”

As soon as she finished her own vows, Asami heard the crowd in front of them react by clapping loudly. Even Mako - who stood behind Korra - was nodding his head in approval. 

She was glad Korra had thought to do their own vows; it allowed her the chance to speak from the heart in front of her family so they now understood how deep her feelings ran.

She could see Korra start to inch closer as if to kiss her but she was stopped when Bolin cleared his throat loudly and whispered, “Not yet, Korra.”

“Well, come on Bo.” Korra replied impatiently making their audience laugh quietly. “I want to kiss my wife.”

“Let’s just skip to the end.” Bolin threw a few notecards to the side as Asami shook her head at Korra’s impatience. “Ok, here we go. So it is with the power vested in me by the Southern Water Tribe that I now pronounce you _married_. Korra, you may now kiss your bride.”

“Finally.” She heard Korra whisper as she pulled her in closer and in front of their entire family - Asami was now officially a part of this family - she kissed her as if no one was watching. She was sure the kiss would’ve gone on for minutes if she hadn’t pushed Korra away but she didn’t feel like putting on a show for everyone. 

As soon as they separated, Asami took a look around at everyone on their feet clapping for the newlyweds. Senna and Katara had not one dry eye and Tonraq stood proudly with a big smile on his face. 

“Hey.” She turned to look at Korra who had a soft smile and was looking up at her with a dreamy look. “We’re married.”

“We were already married, love.” She replied as she reached out to caress Korra’s cheek. “This just makes it official now.”

“Come on.” Korra replied with a quick kiss on her lips. “Let’s go celebrate.” 

And so they walked back down the aisle together towards the palace and to one of the ballrooms where the reception would take place for the evening. 

They were followed by Mako and Opal as they made their way out to the sound of cheering and applause.

+-+-+-+

Later that evening, Asami stood off to side watching Korra dance with her mother and generally having a good time. She and Korra had shared a few dances after cutting the cake together and now Asami was taking a break from it all.

The reception had been non-stop fun for them both, but Asami especially. She had used it as a chance to get to know all of Korra’s family and friends from the south. They were all so welcoming to her and being introduced as Korra’s wife was not a bad thing. 

“Asami?” She turned at the sound of Tonraq’s deep voice beside her. “I was hoping I would get a moment to catch you alone.”

“Yes, well there’s only so long I can allow your daughter to keep stepping on my feet.” Asami joked trying to ease her own nervousness.

“I’m sorry to say Korra got her dancing skills from me.” Tonraq joked along with her. “I apologize for that. I also want to apologize for being such a jerk the first time we met.”

“Oh.” Of all the reasons Asami guessed Tonraq would approach her for, this was the last one she thought possible. “Sir, you don’t have to…”

“Yes, I do.” Tonraq cut her off before she could finish. “I should’ve never acted the way I did and I’m glad I have such a headstrong daughter because it stopped me from committing a horrible mistake. I should have never tried to separate you two.”

“Sir, you were just doing what you thought was right.” And he really was. Asami couldn’t hold it against Tonraq for trying to stop his daughter from marrying for the wrong reasons. If anything, it showed just how much he cared for Korra. Still, he could’ve shown it in a different way. “Although, for future reference, don’t ever put Korra into a corner like that again. It will never end well.”

“Noted.” Tonraq laughed quietly turning to look at his family on the dancefloor. “For what it’s worth Asami, I don’t think my daughter could’ve found herself a better wife. Believe it or not, although she did talk badly about you 90% of the time, she always found a way to talk great things about you for the other 10%. It was always Asami did this or Asami did that. She really does look up to you as the great industrialist that you are.”

“I had no idea.” She knew Korra did her fair share of trash talking, but she never imagined she was being praised as well. “I always thought she hated my guts.”

“She did for a while.” Tonraq laughed at the change of circumstances. “But Korra can appreciate a hard-worker with a brilliant mind, and you were that to her. I imagine that even without the fake wedding, It was only going to be a matter time before you two connected.”

“Thank you, sir.” Asami spoke quietly, knowing that any second now she would start crying.

“It’s Tonraq, dear. Please, call me Tonraq.” Tonraq turned to place his hand on Asami’s shoulder. “I know I’ll never replace your father and I never could - just look at what a great father I’ve been to Korra for spirit’s sake - but you marrying my daughter makes you my daughter too. I know Senna is over the moon to have you as a part of our family now and I want you to know that whenever you’re ready, we would be thrilled to have you call us Mom and Dad, too.”

Asami’s only response was to nod as the tears fell from her eyes, pulling Tonraq in for a hug. Despite his size and strength, his hug was nothing but gentleness and warmth. When they pulled apart he helped to wipe her tears away and smiled down at her.

“Dad, I told you _not_ to make my wife cry.” They both turned and laughed at the sound of Korra’s voice.

“Babe, don’t worry.” Asami said as she kissed Korra on the cheek. “These are happy tears.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Tonraq chuckled as he made his escape.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Korra asked wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist to pull her in close.

“It couldn’t have been better.” Asami replied linking her arms around Korra’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Korra kissed Asami lightly. “You’re the one that agreed to marry me; I should be thanking you.”

“Thank you for a great wedding. I don’t think I’ll ever forget this night.” 

“Mmm. The night’s not over, love.” Korra kissed Asami one last time before taking her hand and leading her over to where her parents were seated.  
“Heading out already?” Tonraq asked the smiling couple.

“Yeah, I want to go before it gets too dark and I manage to get us lost.” Korra joked.

“Well, then I suppose we’ll see you two tomorrow.” Senna said as she stood up to hug each one goodbye. “Stay safe.”

“Oh, and don’t forget, your mother and I aren’t getting any younger so no pressure on grandkids.” Tonraq teased the couple laughing at his daughter’s red face.

“Tonraq!” Senna exclaimed while swatting her husband on the shoulder.

“Daaaad.” Korra groaned out loud at the same time as Senna.

“What? You know we’re in need of more pups in this family.” Tonraq continued with his teasing.

“We’re leaving now.” Korra stated as she led Asami out of the ballroom and away from Tonraq’s booming laugh.

+-+-+-+

“You don’t think we should’ve said goodbye to everyone else?” Asami asked as she helped Korra load their bags onto the truck they would be riding in. Korra had refused to let her know where they would be going, determined to surprise her. 

“Are you kidding, babe?” Korra said once they were seated and ready to go. “We would’ve been there all night saying goodbye to everyone.”

“I guess you’re right.” She replied watching the landscape go by as Korra drove them to their destination. “At least we said goodbye to your parents.”

“That’s right.” Korra said reaching out to take hold of Asami’s hand. “They’ll be sure to give everyone our thanks. For now, all we need to worry about is enjoying our wedding night.”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something to entertain ourselves.” Asami teased. “So long as you don’t get us lost.”

“Don’t worry, Asami.” Asami was definitely worrying at the moment, noticing they were approaching a wide stretch of frozen tundra. “I know exactly where we’re going.”

They continued to drive in silence and right when Asami was positive Korra had gotten them lost, they approached a clearing into the woods where she noticed several other cars were parked. Korra found them a parking spot and rushed to get out and open Asami’s door for her, holding her hand out to help steady her on the ice. When they grabbed their bags, Korra started leading them through the clearing and onto the other side.

“One thing the Southern Water Tribe is known for is igloos.” Korra stated as they walked. “But not those tiny bare igloos that any child could come up with. No, these igloos are big and spacious, designed as a luxury retreat for couples on vacation or honeymoons, like us. They’re usually booked year round, but my parents were able to call in a favor and gift it to us for tonight.”

“So, we’re spending our wedding night in an igloo?” Asami had to make sure she had heard Korra right. “Won’t it be too cold for that?”

“The luxury aspect of these particular igloos means they’re usually pretty well insulated.” Korra assured her. “But if it gets too cold I’m sure we can think of an activity that’ll help keep us hot enough.”

“You are unbelievable.” Asami stated shaking her head in disbelief. She was actually pretty excited about seeing these luxury igloos and was beyond touched that it was something Senna and Tonraq had thought to gift them.

As soon as they cleared the grove of trees, Asami was instantly amazed at what lay in front of her. It was a row of at least twenty of the biggest igloos she had ever seen. Korra wasn’t lying when she said there was a luxury aspect to these.

“Come on, we’re in igloo six.” Korra said leading them further down the row.

As soon as Korra opened the wooden door - Asami was amazed at the fact that it even had a door to speak of - she was greeted by what was most definitely the most spacious and well thought out igloo she had ever seen. It was so spacious that it even allowed room for a big bed that was set up towards the back. What surprised her the most however was the many rose petals spread all over. They were on the floor and on the bed so someone had definitely been in here to set up for them, and it the Baby Maker on the bed was of any clue to her she could guess it was most likely Kya’s doing.

“So, what do you think?” Korra asked from behind her as she wrapped her strong arms around Asami’s waist. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“I’d say it’s pretty amazing.” She turned in Korra’s arms and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“What do you say we go test out that bed?” Korra asked as she wiggled her eyebrows making her intent crystal clear.

“I like the way you think.” Asami replied as she pushed her new wife towards the bed. As soon as the back of Korra’s knees touched the mattress, Asami pushed her down and planted herself on top of Korra’s thighs. She leaned down to kiss her wife on the mouth and Korra responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around Asami’s shoulders to pull her further down. It was a passionate kiss that had the desired effect as Asami could feel Korra begin to shift. She pulled away from the kiss causing Korra to groan out loud.

“Why’d we stop?” She asked, chest heaving up and down.

“Because…” Asami murmured before laying another kiss on Korra’s lips. “I want you to know that I love you before we get lost in one another.”

“Babe.” Korra pushed herself up and flipped them over so Asami was now the one laying underneath. “I love you too, why do you think I married you.”

“I know.” Asami spoke quietly, alerting Korra to her wife’s nervousness. She wanted to ask what was bothering her but she knew Asami would speak up when she was ready. “I just wanted that to be clear because I want us to enjoy this night together. As mates.”

“You mean…” Korra pulled back watching Asami closely for any sign of doubt. “You want us to bite each other?”

“Yes.” Asami took a deep breath before continuing. “We’re already married and I know you’ll be by my side forever. There’s no doubt in my mind that I want us to become mates tonight.”

Rather than reply with words, Korra leaned down to kiss Asami once again. She pushed her closer to the center of the bed before pulling back to remove her own shirt. She leaned down again and started kissing Asami’s neck, already looking forward to sinking her teeth into the soft skin there. 

Asami busied her hands by running them all over Korra’s strong back and helping her begin the process to unwrap her chest bindings. Once Korra was bare from the top, they worked on undressing Asami from her clothes. 

Soon enough, Asami was left in nothing but her underwear and Korra wasted no time taking one of her breasts into her mouth. She worked Asami’s nipple to attention before switching breasts and doing the same to the other. Throughout all this, Asami was moaning wantonly, encouraging Korra’s ministrations. She gripped Korra’s hairs tightly pushing her closer to her chest before she felt tension rising in her stomach and before she knew it, she was shuddering and moaning out in release.

“Did you just…” Korra asked as she released Asami’s breast with a pop. 

“Yes.” Asami replied breathlessly, chest heaving up and down. “Fuck, you’re too good with that tongue of yours.”

“That’s not the only thing I’m good at using.” Korra replied as she leaned down to kiss Asami once again. She pulled away to finish removing her own pants and underwear before reaching over to remove Asami’s underwear, leaving them both completely bare.

She was about to climb back on top of her wife when Asami surged forward and flipped them over, planting herself on top again.

“Nuh uh.” Asami replied kneading Korra’s breasts in her hands. “It’s my turn for some fun.” 

She leaned down to take one of Korra’s full breasts in her mouth while massaging the other with her hand. She did her best to ignore Korra’s shaft sitting underneath her, no doubt getting wet by her own wetness dripping out.

“Fuck, Asami.” Korra’s panting chest only helped to encourage Asami and she enjoyed it for as long as possible, knowing Korra’s alpha instincts would soon take over. She shifted her hips just enough for Korra to feel the wetness of her pussy causing her hips to jerk against the motion. She could feel the broad head of Korra’s cock nudging it’s way between her lower lips and she did her best to keep her concentration on Korra’s breasts.

“Fuck.” Korra cursed again. “You’re so wet.” 

Asami’s only response was to moan out loud and shift her hips again, gliding over Korra’s hardened shaft. However, just as she had predicted, Korra’s instincts took over and flipped them over once again. She was now on top, pinning Asami’s hands down with her own. 

“I need to fuck you.” Korra murmured focusing on lining up her cock with Asami’s entrance. “I need to be in you so bad, Asami.”

Despite not using her hands to help her out, Korra had no problem lining them up and before Asami could react Korra’s cock was pushing in and stretching her out.

“Yeeeess.” Asami hissed out as her lower body stretched to accommodate her alpha’s thick cock. 

Once Korra was seated all the way in, she leaned down to kiss her wife one more time before she held nothing back. She let go off Asami’s arms and moved hers down to hook underneath Asami’s knees lifting her legs off of the bed and beginning a punishing pace into her mate.

Korra’s cock pushed in and out, hitting deep with each stroke and once again Asami marveled at just how gifted Korra was when it came to her cock and knowing how to use it. After a few more strokes, Korra planted her hands on the bed on each side of Asami’s waist, effectively pinning the omega’s knees to her chest.

The new angle allowed Korra’s thrusts to hit even deeper and Asami was losing her mind. No one had ever fucked her so well and deep and she was glad she got to share this with Korra. 

“I love how well you fill me, Korra,” Asami purred into her alpha’s ear. “So hard and deep.”

Hearing Asami’s praise caused Korra’s hips to jerk wildly, hitting the front of Asami’s walls just right. She continued talking in Korra’s ears hoping to get the same reaction out of her, and Korra didn't disappoint. She was fucking Asami as fast and as hard as she could, falling into a brutal rut. 

Even better, the angle Korra had them in allowed her to feel every pulse of Korra’s cock and she knew her alpha was close to spilling.

“That’s right, Korra.” She gasped as Korra’s cock hit a particularly hard thrust, her tight abdomen grinding against her clit. “I can feel you wanting to come, love. Please come. Please. I want to feel your come inside my pussy.”

Soon enough, they could both feel Korra’s strokes becoming shorter than the others and they both knew why. Korra’s knot had taken form. It was a new experience for Asami as the previous times they had slept together the knot never made an appearance. This time around, Korra knew they would be completing a mating and her instincts had helped form the thick knot.

Asami knew this was the right moment they were waiting for and as Korra continued to thrust as deep as she could, she gripped Korra’s face and buried it on the side of her face where her neck was. She was in perfect view of Korra’s own neck, and she knew there was no better time than now to complete the mating and mark one another.

“Please, Korra.” Asami whimpered out as the knot hit her swollen clit. “Please bite me now.”

“Yes.” Korra groaned in response. It was obvious she had lost the ability to form coherent sentences but Asami couldn’t care less at the moment. 

They both kissed the juncture of their respective necks before sinking their teeth deep into the chords of each other’s shoulders. Immediately, Asami was overcome with tears and her second orgasm of the night washed over her and she spilled all around Korra’s still pulsing cock.

As soon as her orgasm tapered off, Korra pushed forward with a hard thrust - holding Asami’s hips down to keep her in place - and pushed the rest of her knot inside. As soon as Asami’s walls held it in place, Korra was powerless to stop herself from exploding. A heavy shudder raced along her cock, and then she was coming, filling Asami with everything she had. 

Thick, hot streams of come hit deep within the omega and she found herself falling over once again, hitting her third orgasm of the night. To her immense pleasure, her shuddering walls kept drawing out harsh jets of come from Korra's cock.

As the spurts became weaker and Asami’s contracting walls slowed to a stop, both looked each other in the eyes and shared a quiet laugh. Korra allowed herself to fall on top of Asami - her knot not allowing them to separate yet - and she found herself kissing her omega’s panting chest. 

“Mine.” She says softly, kissing her omega on the lips. “You’re mine, now and forever.”

“Yours.” Asami responds. “We’re officially mated now. I can’t believe it.”

“I can’t believe it either.” Korra responded chuckling lightly. “You’ve resigned yourself to this crazy alpha for the rest of our lives.” 

“Maybe, but you’re _my_ crazy alpha.” Asami kissed Korra losing herself in the kiss once again. They kissed lazily, neither rushing through it but rather getting to know each other’s lips intimately.

They had the rest of the night and the rest of their lives together to enjoy each other’s company and they were determined to make the most of it. 

+-+-+-+

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you to all who took the time out to read this story. It's been a lot of fun and it definitely helped me grow as a writer. I promise this won't be the last you'll see of me so until next time everyone!


End file.
